Don't Leave Me
by panda-tiney
Summary: Ranma left Akane a few years ago and he's back. Genma's missin'. Who's Akane kissin? And what's Ranma gonna do about it?
1. For Fear of Mallet

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and Kitty own Ranma.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
A/N: Isn't there always time for a good fic? Well, here's a Ranma fic set right after the wedding. If you want to email me you can at tiney_panda@hotmail.com Please, no flames. Thanks for reading!  
  
* * *  
  
"We perceive when love begins and when it declines by our embarrassment when alone together."  
  
-La Bruyere  
  
* * *  
  
Akane had run inside after it happened. She couldn't say she wasn't expecting this, it was Ranma. What could she expect to be normal about him? Not even a wedding with him could stay sane.  
  
Akane stared out her window and lazily watched all the people helping clean up. It had started to drizzle rain an hour before but it had diminished to just a few sputters now and then. Like a big hose had just been shut off and that little bit of water still begged to come out. Ranma wasn't out there; he must have been eating at Ucchan's. He had forgiven Ukyo in a matter of minutes. Akane lay on her back, head on her pillow and looked at the blank ceiling. It had no color. Akane shot up and thought to herself as she scanned her abode in her mind, 'You know, not a room in this house has a paint job.'  
  
Kasumi would have a pink room, Nabiki's blue. Akane tried to decide what her room would be. She chose the others' rooms because they suited their character traits. Kasumi had a pretty, soft color while Nabiki had a business like blue with no real compassion, not to mention the trait of ice being known as blue. Akane wondered about the others and easily assigned each a color. What color could she be? Yellow? No, too pretty. Black? Way too dark! Nothing fit her she needed a blend. Akane laughed to herself; she had just daydreamed about paint. She was such a dummy.  
  
Akane got up and walked to the door. As she did someone's voice caught her ear. Slowly she knelt down on all fours and slightly opened her door just enough to clearly decipher the heated discussion. The carpet rubbed against her bare legs and she had to grab a blanket from her bed and wrap it around herself. She didn't mind the floor but it had been getting colder in her room for some unknown reason. Akane set herself back to the eavesdropping task at hand. It could be Ranma. Of course, it could also be one of his fiancé¥³. She listened intently at the conversation that had started all the more wondering of whom the mysterious voice belonged.  
  
"Ranma, you know you're going to tell her sometime."  
  
"No Nabiki."  
  
"She's hurting you know, she wants you in there with her."  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's my fault and I'm gonna fix it."  
  
"So what, you're going to leave her and never come back? You know you couldn't do that if you tried! You try to act like you don't care but really, both of you need a real dose of reality and I'm the lucky person that gets to fill you in. There's only so far a rubber band can go before it's ruined. If this is how you guys show you like each other, than how do you think marriage is going to be? Both of you need to grow up. You have to find yourself before you find somebody to share yourself with."  
  
"You're right."  
  
Akane could feel the somber tone take over. She grew immensely angry, clutching her fists in tight balls whilst wrapping the blanket around her, at Ranma's insolence. He didn't even stand up for himself! That was not normal Ranma logic; he would usually say something dumb or slam some object. Nabiki was calling her a bad match for marriage! Nabiki didn't know what she was talking about, the one time Ranma was engaged to Nabiki she almost sold him to the others. Akane clenched harder and could feel the color drain out of the tips of her knuckles and was about to whip her door open when Ranma spoke again.  
  
"Bye Nabiki. Listen, don't tell the others but I need to get away. I'll give you all the money I've got on me just please, c'mon."  
  
Akane heard Ranma rustling through his pockets and a few bills fell to the floor next to Akane's door. He bent down to pick them up and Akane's heart skipped a beat. He stopped and looked down at the bottom of the door. Akane leapt onto her bed in one quiet movement and slowly hid herself under the blanket that had surrounded her before just in time to miss Ranma's glare. He got up and said something to Nabiki. She whispered something harshly about joking but she was silenced in what Akane thought to be half way through what she had planned to say. She heard the two depart and Nabiki's door shut quietly with the quick click of the lock like the sound of a briefcase closing after a finished case.  
  
She also heard something in the kitchen. If Ranma thought he was going to just leave her and let her clean up this mess he was in for a big surprise. Akane slowly opened her door and crept downstairs. The floor was like ice on her sock deprived feet. Halfway there she stopped to take a few moments checking her self in the mirror. She had been crying all night and there was a long streak of mascara running down each side of her face. She took a towel and rubbed her face until it went red. She tried to cool down her face by placing a cold hand on each side until she decided her face had gone down to a gleeful rose. She put down the towel and walked slowly downstairs deciding to give Ranma a piece of her mind and mallet. She smiled as she stepped down on the equally cool floor of the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was empty and the fridge half bare. Akane's stomach turned, crazy thoughts raced through her head. She went through the conversation she had heard earlier that night and stopped dead in her tracks. He was gone. Akane ran to the front door and felt the locked knob run beneath her fingers. She again ran to the back and as she pushed the sliding door open easily she fell to her knees. It had been left slightly open and there was a note left wedged between the door and its frame.  
  
Dear Mr. Tendo, Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane and Pop, Sorry to leave the door open like this but I couldn't lock it. I had to leave. It was the only way. Everybody that I come by is hurt and I don't want that any more.  
  
It was my choice, so don't try to blame anybody else. I'm going to find my cure. That'll last me a couple of years I hope. After that I'll just play it by ear. Mr. Tendo, don't get mad at Pop, he had nothing to do with this. Akane, could you take this and read this part by yourself.  
  
Listen, it never could have worked. We'd have fought everyday. I just want you to know that whatever hate or pain you've got for me leaving you like this it'll go away. Besides, if I did come back I'd get malleted to death anyway and then there'd be no point right?  
  
Yours,  
  
Ranma Saotome  
  
Akane let the piece of paper flutter out of her hands and float into the house. She sat in the door frame and felt the chill of the ceasing night seep into her veins and wondered what was going on. This morning she was going to marry Ranma, see him every morning but now she'd never see him again.  
  
"What's going on here?" Soun inquired as the rest of the inhabitants of the dojo ran down the stairs in unison to see what was happening.  
  
Soun picked up the note and read it stopping at the point requested and ripping that part off in a single motion, handing it to Akane. She nodded and took it slowly. Genma grabbed the note in Soun's hand, read it quickly, paused for a second and turned to look at Soun. As they both walked into the next room and started to argue Nabiki sauntered over to Akane and put her hand on Akane's shoulder for a moment and then quickly withdrew as Kasumi came into the room. Nabiki swiped the note without Genma noticing as his argument became more aggressive.  
  
"Oh," was all that escaped Nabiki's parched lips; she stepped back and stared questionably at the note. She shook her head and looked up with a stern business face on, "luckily, I invested in stocks. One profit gone, another gained." She stepped away from Akane who lay broken in Kasumi's arms being comforted.  
  
Kasumi stared mindlessly at the floor whispering, "Oh my," and, "this can't be."  
  
Akane was still in the same stunned state when she woke up the next day aware that the night before was nothing more than a dream. She walked to the guestroom and peered in to see it bare. She screamed and fell to the floor as realization hit her that he was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Four Years Later  
  
"Akane, have you seen that fool of a Go player lately? He hasn't stopped by to have our rematch. I caught him cheating last game as he caught me uh . . . making the game fair so we decided upon a rematch but he wasn't here yesterday," Soun asked whilst clapping his hands together and grinning, "He's probably afraid of a good match."  
  
"I haven't seen Mr. Saotome in a couple of day's dad; maybe he went on a training trip. By the way, I just want to let you know I aced my last test," Akane told him as she smiled and turned to look at her father. She had grown to be five foot six and a half. Her hair, now layered and shoulder length with a few streaks of deep blue in the sea of black, was bouncing joyously off her shoulders. She walked over to the kitchen table and turned on the T.V. to channel 15.  
  
Soun rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, "Akane, you are almost 20 and you still insist on watching cartoons! Look at Kasumi, she has a husband now and three children and what do you have?"  
  
Akane laughed explaining, "Saturday morning cartoons. Besides Dad, the husband she's got would ring the neck of a patient if Kasumi came within ten feet of him at work. You'd think Dr. Tofu would calm down after Kasumi and he married." Akane dug into the bowl of ice cream in front of her. She had the day off work and she would enjoy it. Her homework was done and all she had to do was write a stupid paper that had to be two thousand words or more. Just simple, easy, end of the year stuff.  
  
"Have you done your homework Akane?" Soun looked sternly at his daughter and asked. She didn't live with him but sometimes he wondered. She was at the dojo almost every day she had off, training and watching T.V. She had to learn to fend for herself but she just wasn't ready for it yet.  
  
She had had a few boyfriends but none that really meant anything. Akane was quite nice and made a lot of new friends but when it came to setting Akane up on a date her friends had learned to . . . not.  
  
Every time they tried, the guy would seem totally interested but Akane would point out something like the wrong color hair or the wrong smile. Everyone knew she was just trying to make excuses for herself. Then one day she met a guy named Suru. He listened, laughed and loved her. She was in a steady relationship with him now and her life was starting to click.  
  
"Yep, except for this one quick assignment on my view on fate. Easy, fate isn't true. It only happens to people who think it happened when actually they just met. Don't worry Dad, I'll finish it later. Right now, I've gotta get dressed. Suru's picking me up in an hour; we're going to the movies," Akane got up and walked to her room when Soun took her arm and looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"Do you love this man?" Soun asked.  
  
"Dad! We're going slowly. Don't try to get me married today okay?" Akane smiled and laughed. Soun bowed slightly and walked down the stairs. Akane walked into her room and changed smirking.  
  
"And not tomorrow or the day after that or the day after that!" She yelled making sure he heard over the muffle of the door. She heard a low sigh and laughed.  
  
"AKANE! COME QUICK!"  
  
Akane's head perked up and she ran downstairs. She had quickly changed and was wearing a red tank top with a short jean skirt that reached a inch or two above her knees. She wore black leather boots that made her look two inches taller.  
  
"What's wrong now dad?" She asked as she noticed his awestruck face.  
  
"Nodoka just phoned."  
  
"And?" Akane looked at herself as she dolled out her response. Her dad was always jumping to conclusions about everything. Akane grabbed her leather jacket and swung it around her left shoulder and then her right pulling on the ends to straighten it out.  
  
"Genma's missing."  
  
"Shit."  
  
A/N: I'm thinking of making this a chapter fic. Please review or I'll forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter up soon! 


	2. Had Better, Might As Well

A/N:  
  
***  
  
Suruyoroshi: Had better... Might as well...  
  
***  
  
Akane gasped and clasped her hands to her face in mock terror and went back to tying her shoes for her date. Soun watched in confusion, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Daughter! Why are you doing such idol things when my best friend is missing? Why won't you help me?" Soun startedto cry as he whined.  
  
Akane rolled her eyes and sighed. She grabbed her coat and walked to the window peering out to look for Suru's car. Lacking a car to get away from this in, Akane walked over to the couch and waited for the inevitable knock on the door from her boyfriend. He was nothing like Ranma, at least that was what Akane told herself.  
  
Ranma had been exciting and new. Suru was reliable and loving. He really cared for her and he made her realize that since the day they met. Whenever she was feeling blue, just seeing him reminded her of what was good in life. He was known as an eternal optimist. They had met when Akane was at her worst, drunk and vulnerable, a lesser man would have taken advantage of that, but not Suru. He treated her like a real woman, like a real person. He was her salvation, he was the peak of normality in her life and she truly loved him for that.  
  
Although, sometimes when she was feeling really tired and would lower her defenses, she'd dream of Ranma and how everything around him livened up and got interesting. Oddly enough, Akane didn't feel like having a fast, exciting life. It would get annoying never settling, being in the eye of everyone you met. Getting captured and learning how to use a sword wasn't normal stuff for a girl. She was a lot stronger than she would have been though.  
  
After Ranma left she had gotten serious about her training, and even her father's pleading didn't stop her from getting outside lessons from other trainers. She had told her father she would never quit doing what she loved, and after awhile he accepted it because it was the only thing he could do. She would never tell him the truth; that for a bra a week, Happosai had been teaching her. It was hard but it made her so much stronger, and the desperation she had gone through was in her past, away from her now.  
  
"Dad, I know you and Genma are probably just trying to get me married to Ranma again. Remember the last time you did this? I did end up alone in a room with Ranma, unfortunately not Ranma Saotome. How sad, I can't believe you actually looked the name "Ranma" up and took the first one you saw that even half resembled Ranma to me. And let's not even talk about the Ranma made of cheese,." Akane laid back and laughed to her self.  
  
They had tried so hard to get Akane and Ranma in the same room, but every time they tried Ranma wouldn't come. Nobody had heard from him in years. Of course, there were other people who had left, important people, that they never spoke of who she wanted back just as bad. It wasn't her fault that her sister had left. Besides, the topic was Ranma.  
  
He had left for China so Shampoo and Cologne had decided to look for him, Mousse trailing behind. Ukyo had been offered the chance to travel the world and enter okonomiyaki contests throughout the vast countries, including a large amount in China. She had reluctantly agreed after deciding that Ranma was not coming back. Ryoga disappeared two and a half years ago vowing to go to China for some reason.  
  
"Akane, I just want you to be happy. Plus, if your husband just so happens to be a martial artist that is the son of my best friend then that is just a plus. If you don't marry a martial artist then I'll have to leave the dojo to Kasumi and Dr. Tofu, and I can't do that," Soun admitted. He had sat down and was looking at Akane with big, puppy-dog eyes. Akane looked right back at him and took his hands slowly, smiling softly.  
  
"I don't know Dad, I think Dr. Tofu has some great moves. Just sit Kasumi down in front of him and he's invincible," Akane joked as she lifted an eyebrow and cocked her head to one side. Her father thought about this long and hard and Akane could see the crazy moves he was inventing for Tofu in his head, the poor guy.  
  
"Akane, I need you to take the dojo after I'm gone, but you need Ranma behind you. It's only right; you were made to be together. Fate was on our side the night Saotome and I made that pact and I cou-" Soun was stopped by a furious Akane.  
  
"STOP! I AM NOT A PIECE OF PROPERTY YOU CAN JUST GIVE TO ANYONE!" Akane fumed. She gradually cooled down, letting the warm glare of the sun hit her and fill her with content. Taking a deep breath she continued, "Listen, I will marry who I choose, martial artist or not. Stop dreaming that Ranma and I will end up together. First of all, it wasn't fate that brought you and Genma to that pact, it was sake. Second, if it was fate that Ranma and I would end up together than why did we fight all the time? And why is he gone? Just drop it!" After she had finished Soun started bawling to himself.  
  
"Why? Why? Why does this happen to me?" Before Soun could blubber another word there was a light knock at the door. Akane got up and took her purse.  
  
"Sorry to break the tension but I've got a date," Akane replied. She smiled sweetly and walked to the door.  
  
"Will you be coming home tonight?" Soun asked through sobs.  
  
"No, I'm goin' to my place. Tell Genma that you guys shouldn't even start! Call me tomorrow, bye," Akane yelled over her shoulder as she walked outside and grabbed Suru, pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
"Nice to see you too," He said happily, replying to her kiss. He took her hand and guided her to his car. As they started to drive Suru looked over to Akane's worried face, "you okay, honey?"  
  
"I'm fine," Akane lied, "it's just . . . my Dad is going on and on about fate and this paper that I'm writing is dealing with the same bull, it doesn't exist and that's that. He keeps saying that he needs a martial artist to marry me and carry on with the dojo," Akane turned the air conditioning to high and shifted the panel to face her.  
  
"Can't Kasumi do it?" Suru asked, as politely as Akane thought was possible.  
  
"Her husband is a doctor, not a fighter. Hell, he's not even a real doctor, he's a chiropractor," Akane explained practically.  
  
"What about Nabiki?"  
  
Akane was taken by surprise when Suru asked this. Usually no one even mentioned Nabiki's name. She hadn't been back since before Akane wanted to remember, "She can't, Dad would never allow it and I don't think Nabiki would either. She might not even be alive. Dad found out that Nabiki had talked to Ranma that night and had decided it was all her fault, he had concocted this scheme that he thought she'd made to make a few bucks; she would get his money so he could get out without her telling a soul. Nabiki was pretty offended and took it harshly, after they fought and fought. The next day she left and gave me an envelope of money to help out with the dojo," Akane started to cry, but stopped immediately after noticing Suru watching.  
  
"How could your Dad know? Who told him that?" Suru asked bitterly, he looked to Akane for a second then back on the road.  
  
"Me."  
  
"I thought you loved your sister? You never really spoke of her, but when you did it was crystal clear that you loved her. Did she actually do that?" Suru held Akane's hand and smiled, trying to lighten the mood as he asked. He knew he was touching in on a delicate subject and Akane didn't understand why he couldn't just drop it.  
  
"No, I told him what I heard and he took it his own way. I feel horrible now; it's my fault he's gone." Akane looked down as she said this.  
  
"You mean "she" right?"  
  
"Right!" Akane rushed and looked at the passing cars. She hadn't caught herself that time. She hoped that Suru didn't think anything of it. Why should he? It was a simple slip of the tongue.  
  
"Sorry I brought up your sister. How about you tell me how that essay's coming along," Suru apologized, trying to change the subject. He wanted to stop each fight before they started so no one would ever have to get hurt. Ranma would start the fight before it started. Akane had to laugh at the difference in them; they were like day and night. Akane decided that she wasn't one for nightlife.  
  
"Right, the paper. It's only going to take me a sec to write. I'm just gonna write down my belief about fate," Akane said this as coolly as she could but was still angry at Suru for bringing up Nabiki. She wondered what Nabiki was up to right now.  
  
"Ready for food?" Suru asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Akane smiled. The good thing about Suru was that he knew how to take her out of most of her bad moods, in the form of food.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane threw her bag on the floor of her apartment, it was dark and empty. She walked over to her answering machine and looked at the blinking numbers. Three messages, what a night. She pressed the play button and listened to them as she took dinner out of her fridge. She had a bottle of water and a twenty. She smiled and took the twenty out of the fridge along with the note attached.  
  
Dear Akane,  
  
Treat yourself to a pizza, you deserve it!  
  
Yours truly, Suru  
  
Akane smiled but started to wonder what Ranma would write if he did this. First of all, he wouldn't do anything this romantic. He'd probably write that she could have a piece but he'd get the rest. She listened to the messages again and sighed; they were all from her Dad, telling her to help him find Genma and crying into the phone. Akane pressed the erase button before listening to the third message. Her father had been cut off after the second one and Akane gathered that he phoned back to complete his rant.  
  
Akane phoned the pizza place and a squeaky voice answered and asked for her order. She knew the guy and they shared a healthy relationship. After all, he did supply her with pizza.  
  
"Hi, I'd like a medium pizza."  
  
"Okay Akane, and what kind would that be?"  
  
Akane hadn't thought about that yet. She was about to answer when the phone began to float out of her hands. Her heart skipped a beat and she sensed a presence behind her. She was about to turn when the person spoke into the phone.  
  
"Pepperoni," She heard from behind her, the phone clicked and she saw, out of the corner of her eye, the blue phone being put down on the table. Akane was frozen in one place. The person moved their head right by Akane's right shoulder.  
  
"You can have one piece, I get the rest." 


	3. What Dreams Are Made Of

A/N: The quote for last chapter was Suru's real name, Suru is just a nickname. If you're like me and don't want to go all the way back to t he second chapter I'll just tell you what it means now. Suruyoroshi: Had better... might as well... Kind of a pun huh? I know you guys have been waiting in anticipation for who the guy in Akane's apartment is and so I won't hold you up any longer. Tell me what you think of Suru's name! Please, no flames. If you want to email me you can at tiney_panda@hotmail.com Thanks for reading!  
  
***  
  
A dream is a wish your heart makes. –Cinderella  
  
***  
  
Akane stood frozen as the figure moved back. She could see him crossing his arms and smirking. Wait, no she couldn't because it wasn't Ranma. Ranma wouldn't come into her apartment after all these years and ask for pizza. Well, he didn't ask so there was a chance it could be him. Akane pushed that thought away. Why would he come back? How could he have heard about Genma, why care enough to be here? He didn't have that much loyalty to the old man. Hell, neither did Genma for him. Yep, it wasn't Ranma.  
  
'Then why won't I turn around?' Akane thought stubbornly, 'Because you secretly want it to be him. You've wanted this moment for so long, you can't even realize he's right behind you!' Akane clenched her fists and decided that he couldn't do this to her anymore. Make her feel so helpless near him. She turned around and rested back on her desk.  
  
"Shut up," Akane hissed to her self.  
  
"Ya got company? Just the voices in your head right?" She heard the familiar cynical laugh, "Nice to see ya too! Hope ya ain't hungry." Ranma smirked. Akane's eyes fell from his gaze to the rest of him, he had grown additionally muscular and immensely taller. He still had that look in his eyes, the one where if any girl saw it she was hooked forever. After all these years, when he smiled she almost toppled over, but caught her self and smirked back.  
  
"Right! Uh...why are you here? I mean, I'm flattered but I've got somebody else, you know? You should find a nice girl," Akane said as she walked to the door, her back to him and her eyes bulging. She rapdly opened it directing with her hand out into the hall. She knew the best course of action would be if he left, "just not in this apartment." Ranma looked hurt when she mentioned she had someone else and started walking . . . to her couch. The paint was peeling off the walls in the halls and Akane made a mental note to call the super. Suddenly the top of her door frame swung down hanging off one nail, swinging from side to side.  
  
" Looks like somebody wants me to say, " Ranma noted as he kicked his feet up on her coffee table. About your comment on my lovelife, no thanks I'm not looking, but I'm glad you found a desperate enough guy," Ranma raised an eyebrow and smirked devilishly, "And who said you were a nice girl?"  
  
He flipped on the T.V. and started channel surfing. That wasn't fair! This was her apartment and he was just waltzing around like he owned the place. Akane was starting to think about those movies where the person told their captor they were going to the bathroom and went out the window to safety. Too bad Akane lived on the twelfth floor. Akane slammed the door and sat on the other couch.  
  
"No wonder no girl would go for a guy like you. You're way too muscular! You look like a slab of meat. I'm so glad I have someone distinguished."  
  
"Scrawny little lover huh?"  
  
"Shut up. He has brains, which go far further than muscle in the end. And that wasn't what I was getting at, he has brains and brawn. He just chooses not to use those muscles in testosterone fights like you."  
  
"Your dad know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That he doesn't know martial arts."  
  
"No, and he wont be finding out."  
  
"How's the paper?"  
  
"What?" Akane was getting frustrated. He was totally calm as they talked and she was holding onto the couch almost flinging it at his face. She wanted to cry and scream, but that was what he would want. 'Stupid Ranma! No more tears from me.' Akane thought. Ranma shut off the T.V. finding it a distraction from their increasingly interesting conversation.  
  
"The one on fate."  
  
"Fine. I handed it in toda-wait, how did you know about that?" Akane's defenses started to rise and she placed her hands on her hips protectively, waiting for an explanation. How long had he been in town? Had he talked to her dad?  
  
Ranma pointed to the marked paper sprawled on a desk. "Not a very good mark? Wow Akane, your boyfriend said you were really smart too." Akane's eyes widened. He had talked to Suru! What? Akane was speechless. The only thing that was really clear was that Ranma had to die! What had Suru said?  
  
"Suru?" was all Akane could get out. How did he manage to still surprise her with stuff like that? Ranma smirked and came to sit next to her. 'Way too close! Move away!' THe alarm in Akane's head blared. He was looking at her with those eyes though, she couldn't move. He had her. No, he couldn't, not again.  
  
"Suruyoroshi right? Hmmm. . . whats his name mean again? 'Had better, might as well', right? So, who's this better ya had?" Ranma inched closer and closer. She wanted to kiss him and push him away at the same time. So many old feelings came back and she had to act. Only her body didn't want to move. It wanted to be kissed by Ranma, held by Ranma, loved by Ranma. Akane disagreed. She wanted to move away and smack him for trying to get so close to her.  
  
"Not you baka." Akane barely whispered this before he moved closer and their lips touched. He held the back of her head and kissed her deeper this time. She kept kissing him like this for a while and felt her hands intertwine around the back of his neck and pulled herself closer. She had forgotten about everything else and just wanted to focus on him. He was here! She was in his arms! He was back and here, alone with her. For the first time in so long, Akane didn't feel alone. She kissed him again and mid-kiss the door swung open and someone walked in.  
  
"Guess who, Akane! I decided to join you, I guess you don't want to be alone after that fight with your dad right?" Suru stared at what he saw next with a confused, awestruck expression on his face. "Luckily you took care of that."  
  
Akane looked horrified at Suru. She had a boyfriend, who she had totally forgotten about to go make out with her ex-fiancé who had run away years before, and her boyfriend had just walked in. She laughed at how much this sounded like a soap opera, a bad one at that. 'Yep, Ranma sure brings the fun in!' Akane thought sarcastically but her thoughts soon darkened. She needed Suru, a lot. Ranma would just leave again and never come back. Or maybe he would have another ten fiancés or the others would come and crash their wedding. What was she thinking? A wedding with Ranma? He probably didn't have a place to stay and that was why he was here. Akane was boldly considering jumping out the window, easier and less painful.  
  
She had betrayed Suru and for what? A few moments with Ranma before he left for even longer this time? It was a stupid mistake. 'If it was such a mistake then why do I feel it was worth it? Just that was enough.' Akane's mind raced. She was angry to cause poor Suru grief, she did love him but she missed the action and adventure of Ranma. She had changed though, no more crazy princes or cursed fiancés; she was a normal, average bank teller. Deep inside sometimes she'd realize she missed the old her, although she loved her new life it was suffocating her. Normalcy was the word of the day everyday for her in her new life. She had to explain. Why wasn't Ranma saying anything? She noticed his arm still around her waist protectively or maybe territorially with the glare that Suru and Ranma were giving each other. Akane pushed away from Ranma and he offered little resistance,  
  
"Listen, this is Ranma, I'm guessing you guys met before?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me he was in town to find somebody. Congratulations on your find," Suru bowed slightly to Ranma and smiled mockingly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"He just came back and all these old feelings came back. . . I'm so sorry," Akane told him. She looked up him and rushed into his arms. He didn't move and she squeezed harder in response. His glare didn't falter from Ranma's.  
  
"It's okay Akane, it's not your problem," Suru reassured as he hugged her back and pushed her to the side so he was in full view of Ranma. Ranma was still smirking, sitting on the couch and then broke the glare to look at Akane. He knew her reaction even before she did.  
  
"What do you mean it's not MY problem? I did it! If anyone it's not your problem! How could you say that? This is about me and Ranma! I am not an object, I have feelings too and those feelings wanted to kiss Ranma, so LEAVE ME ALONE!" Akane was furious at Suru. How could he say that about her? She was part of this problem, and just because he was a guy he thought she couldn't handle it! She wanted both of them to leave, but right now Suru had to go. She didn't want to hate him or be mad at him. This side of him had never dared enter before.  
  
"Akane please, stay out of this. I'll take care of it, you just sit." Suru said dismissively. Akane walked to the door, infuriated with everything, and accidentally pulled it off its hinges.  
  
"Something tells me she can take care of herself. What d'ya think Suru?" Ranma smirked. This was getting worse. Ranma had been away for years and he knew Akane better than the guy she was dreaming of marrying. Suru loved her, but did he know her at all? Angry tomboy Akane who had all the guys chasing her in high school, could he handle it? Akane had always changed the subject when it came to her past and Suru accepted that. Akane was wondering why he didn't push to know what happened, didn't he have any curiosity? Didn't he want to help her get over her past?  
  
"Get out Suru, I'll talk to you later," Akane said, impassively pointing her finger outside the door, just missing the bit of the doorframe still hanging down. Suru looked at Akane like she had already chosen whom she loved and walked out of the apartment ducking the wood frame as his presence left. Ranma calmly walked to the door and put it back on its hinges.  
  
"You must get a lotta repair bills huh?" Ranma asked as he walked over to her but she just walked away, rested down on her couch and kicked the nearest thing. Ranma jumped back and rubbed his leg.  
  
"Sorry for standin' here!" Ranma muttered back.  
  
"Did you just say sorry to me?" Akane asked astonished. He sat down next to her head and fingered through her hair softly. Akane didn't notice.  
  
"You started it." Ranma murmured childishly as Akane put her hands on her head and felt Ranma's. Quickly pulling her hand away she sat up and looked at Ranma.  
  
"What?" Ranma looked with concern at Akane.  
  
"When will you leave again?" Akane asked, pulling herself up to his face, staring into his now dark eyes.  
  
Ranma coolly replied, "Tomorrow. I need a place to stay tonight. That's why I'm with you."  
  
Akane burst into tears and Ranma held her in comfort.  
  
***  
  
Akane snapped out of her daydream and balanced herself on the cool table in front of her. Yes, that's exactly what would happen if I acted like myself. My whole world would be screwed up and for what? A few moments with Ranma? Some of the things- no, most of the things said in there would never happen. Suru wasn't like that and most of all, she would NEVER cry in Ranma's arms. Akane turned around with a cool and confident expression on her face taking Ranma by surprise and stated coldly, letting no emotion out, "Sorry Ranma, but you can have one piece, I'll get the rest."  
  
A/N: So, how do you like the end? I decided that they day dream so very much on the show then why not try it for myself. Tell me what you think! Tell me what you think of Suru too! Do you think they acted somewhat in character? Do you think, from your perspective of his character traits that Suru was in character in this chapter? This was a weak ending I know but I'll make the next one a lot better! As long as you guys remind me! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	4. Flopsy the Wondercat to the Rescue

A/N: If you want to email me you can, Thanks for reading!

* * *

It's survival of the fittest in matters of the heart. Have you been training? - Anonymous

* * *

Ranma raised a brow, "What?" 

Akane raved, she didn't need this, "Tell me why you're here. To find Genma right? You think he's dead?"

"No," Ranma explained calmly, a little cheekily, "I came because I know he's alive," Ranma smirked and walked to the kitchen table.

Akane felt her hands on her hips tighten, "So that's the only reason you came?"

Ranma turned his dazzling eyes back to her, gave her a once over, then replied, "At the moment."

She sighed heavily, not for the last time that day, "So this is just another plot made by our parents?"

Akane walked to the kitchen and grabbeda water bottle out ofthe fridge; justas the doorbell rang.Akane went to the door and paid for the pizza, rushing them away. When she walked back in, Ranma had taken out plates, napkins, and glasses. He had poured the water into each and was drinking from his.

She wondered if he still had his curse.Judging bythe way he drank the water, she doubted it. He wasn't afraid at all. She wanted to test it out; Ranma spoke first, and as he did, she picked up her glass and walked closer to him. He looked at her uneasily for a second and then seemed to shrug it off.

"Kinda. Why, they done this kinda thingbefore?" Ranma kept walking backwards until he hita cabinet and almost fell. Akane kept walking closer; steadily making progress toward her target, water in tow.

"Let's just say that I'm good friends with Ranma Somotomi." As Akane walked closer she noticed Ranma getting increasingly uneasy. She laughed; he was almost sitting on the cupboard trying to get away from her.

"A-Akane, why ya gettin' so close?" Ranma was now on top of the counter, crouched, and looking at her with fear-filled eyes.

"Oh, no reason," she murmured,quickly throwing the water at his face; she actually thought she saw him sigh in relief as he turned into his female form.

"It's been awhile ain't it?" He asked sadly, and in a _very_ feminine voice. Ranma looked so defeated and embarrassed at the fact that this side of him still existed.

Akane could not say she was thrilled by the outcome of her experiment. So, in the end, after leaving her to find it,he hadn't gotten the cure.Ranma dug into her pocket and brought out a small thermos. Akane smiled slightly at his try at conquering his curse.

"I keep this in my pocket now; just in case, ya know," Ranma told her as she poured the water over her self.

Akane smiled. Life was already fun with Ranma in it. She thought of her dream and blushed a deep crimson.

Ranma laughed nervously as the room filled with tension.

"Well, I see you haven't changed much. Hell, you're about as flat as this pizza box," Ranma laughed as Akane grabbed a chair and smacked him with it.

Realizing what she had done, and scolding her self harshly for doing it, she helped him up. He was not dragging her back into the world she was in before; she hadn't used her mallet since he left, and she never intended to again.

"And I see your brain has the I.Q. of this piece of pizza," Akane sneered as she held up a large piece of the pizza, and took a huge bite.

Ranma ran to the box, and Akane couldn't move fast enough to get at it first. Ranma smirked as he fell gently, from a spin, onto her couch.

"I guess you're the one with the one piece, ain't ya?" Ranma stuck out his tongue, and Akane frowned.

He hadn't changed a bit. I mean, sure he looked different; but inside; he was the same arrogant jerk as before. Akane felt oddly relieved by this; like some weight had been lifted off of her. She found she didn't have to act like someone else around Ranma, and decided to celebrate this victory with a big slice of the contents of the box Ranma held close by his side; greedilygobbling downhis first slice. Akane ran over and tried to take it, failing miserably.

"Ranma, give me the box!" Akanepounced onto the couch and tried to fight Ranma for the pizza. She fell off the couch and pulled Ranma's shirt with her. He fell on top of her chest, their faces mere inches apart, and they both stayed in that position, frozen.

Ranma had come into Akane's life today, again. Nothing at all had changed. Well, except for the fact that for no apparent reason he had left her a few years ago never to return. And that he wasn't getting off of her as she thought about this.

"You pervert! Get **off** of me!" Akane pushed Ranma off and punched him in the face. Ranma took fighting stance and prepared to yell back just as hard.

"It ain't my fault ya took me down with ya," Ranmahollered, did a double take, and waited for Akane to say something.

"I'm sick of us bickering! These are supposed to be the best years of my life and here I am; with pepperoni on my face, with my ex. I can't take this again. The Akane you knew doesn't exist anymore, so just get off it!"

Ranmastared with another smug look on his face, and gave her a once over.

"Ya don't seem different to me! Ya still act like a dummy, and ya look exactly the same. And ya know, ya ain't exactly proving your point when you're falling over your feet to get a piece a' pizza. You're obviously as clumsy as ever!"

Akane growled and Ranma stepped back, no point in getting her too angry. Instead of yelling again though, Akane just walked to her kitchen table, sat and stared at Ranma. This scared him more than any mallet ever could.

"Pure evil, I'm tellin' ya," Ranma chuckled as he finished off the pizza box and licked his fingers with care.

Akane walked over to the phone and made a quick phone call. As she walked back, she took a seat on another chair and waited. Ranma slowly put down the empty pizza box and sat there too. They were staring at each other having another competition of who could withstand the most silence. Ranma was staring back at Akane with cold, untrained eyes that caught her by surprise. She was about to look away when the doorbell rang, and she sprang to attention.

"And now Ranma," Akane walked and opened the door so Ranma could see the figure in her door frame, "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Suru."

Suru walked in, kissing Akane deeply before hanging up his coat. Sort of marking what was his; Akane didn't like this. She whisked away the thought of the Suru in her dream,, and decided that it wasn't unlikely that a couple would kiss when they saw each other. Right when Suru walked in Akane realized how much of a mistake she had made.

"So, how old are ya?" Ranma inquired as he circled Suru, looking him up and down, staring with a genuinely fake smile.

Suru didn't notice and shook Ranma's hand; tohis obvious distain. Suru, what a peacekeeper. Ranma stopped circling him and looked at Akane with ashamed eyes; like she had betrayed him. Suru turned to look at him, and the face quickly vanished. Akane had gone too far. She had tried to play her grown up card and had failed.

"My name's Ranma, wanna be friends?" Ranma smiled to Suru and shook his hand again.

Suru thought this was a very kind gesture and agreed, exstatic. Akane was seething and, through clenched teeth, managed an approving smile at a happy Suru. Akane did not feel bad anymore. Stupid Ranma.

"This is my ex-fiancé, you remember me telling you about him right? You know, the dark ages," Akane drolled.

Suru nodded and then paused for a moment, walking up to Akane and taking bothher hands.

"How was the pizza Akane? Did you relax?"

"Oddly enough, not filling," Akane replied, stealing a glance at Ranma.

He decided to pitch in his thoughts on this,"I thought it tasted great! So, whatcha do for a livin'?" Ranma folded his arms over his chest and gave a thumbs-up to Suru.

Suru couldn't help but get excited over the explanation he was allowed to give, "I actually have a quite exciting job! I create events for the city. Did you know I have ties to the mayor? In fact, that's how I met Akane."

"How? Pray tell," Ranma asked abashed; stealing a glance to Akane once in a while to see how she reacted.

"Well she was managing the bank account for our mayor, and I came for the balance. Why, she was the best teller I'd ever seen, and I knew, that day, we were meant for each other! You should have seen our first date; it was crazy! I was five minutes late and Akane had already gone into the movie. If I didn't know the student working there, I would have missed her. See, the teenager was a pupil of mine."

Ranma blinked, "Pupil?"

"I teach kids who go to a special summer camp, for the exceedingly smart,how to work well and get a job. It makes me feel like I give back to the community that gave me so much. I bet you've never had a date that crazy, huh?"

Ranma held onto the couch he was leaning on, having to use his soul of ice training not to laugh.

"Never. My craziest date was missing the credits to "Flopsy the Wonder Cat" 'cos I was gettin' popcorn for Akane, right?" Ranma laughed at his story, with an eye onthe female member of the room,waiting for her to break.

He was being such an ass! If she was old Akane, she would have smacked him across town by now, but she wasn't. She was fine, calm; not a flicker of anger in her. Who was she kidding; she wanted to pound him into the ground.

"And your job, Ranma?"

"Martial artist/bank teller. Me an' Akane always loved the art of banking. It's even more amazing to see how our money is managed, than running around to catch a crazy prince hell bent on kidnapping a certain young tomboy," Ranma lied, doing quite a good job.

"Wow! So you're a ninja huh? Do you know Jackie Chan?"

Ranma looked at him confused and felt berated. He had heard of Jackie Chan, and appreciated the fact that he did his own stunts, but **he** didn't have to fight hormone-driven, three hundred year old men.

"Sure. So how long you an' Akane been goin' out?" Ranmaasked in Ranma's version of nonchalantness.

Suru looked to Akane and took her hand in his, "About two years now; that's what I'm here about."

Ranma smirked, "Whatcha talkin' 'bout Suru buddy?"

"Akane, will you marry me?"


	5. Suru Uncovered

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and Kitty own Ranma. 

Rating: Pg-13

A/N: I would have written this yesterday but I wrote "The Six Friends: Ranma Style" It was a fun, not so serious fic, so now I can get back to this. If you want to email me you can. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"There is no disguise which can hide love for long where it exists, or simulate it where it does not."

La Rochefoucauld

* * *

Whatever she thought he was going to say, it wasn't that. Suru was just not right for her. He loved her and all but he had no . . . adventure to him. No exciting, enticing sides. Unfortunately, the only person that she was thinking of right now that fit that description was Ranma. She mustered up enough courage to look at his reaction. He looked grief-stricken for a second, but uponnoticing she was looking, started to laugh.

This worried Akane, what if Suru asking to marry her had driven him off the edge?

"Akane? Why? I mean just look at 'er! She's as strong as a gorilla, built like a brick, cooks new life forms, flat as a board, and likes to throw things when she's mad!" Ranma started bawling, he was laughing so hard.

How dare he! If she was so unattractive then why did a handsome, honest, great guy want to marry her? And she was going to refuse just to be with . . . arg!

"Yes!"

"You will?" Suru's face lit up at the sound of this and hugged her right away, pretending not to notice what Ranma had just said.

Ranma stared at her with cool eyes. She had sure taught him! Now, how was she going to get out of this?

"But I can't."

Ranma's face shined and he walked next to Akane, about to put his arm around her. She wasn't going to have that!

"But why? I thought . . . you were over him." Suru pointed to Ranma and searched her face for answers.

It was amusing how their faces contrasted each other. Ranma was standing next to her now, after he had just made fun of her! Was that jealousy she saw in him? Could he be in love with her? No. After all the pain of leaving without saying goodbye, he couldn't just suppose that she would welcome him back with open arms. Akane tried to clue in that there was no way he could love her and that she didn't care.

Then why wouldn't this feeling go away? Suru brought up a good point.

He was quite normal and she loved him for that, but she didn't want to marry him. Well, not now at least. She wanted to go to college, get a good job, and have fun before settling down for good. He wanted to have a good, normal life. No more crazy princes, deranged fiancés, or suitors. With him she would always be 'Akane the bank teller' not the martial artist with a strong fist and a trusty mallet. She liked Ranma being close to her again too. She missed the warmth of his arms; the little she got to be in them was worth it.

She just couldn't choose. Simple as that.

"**No!** Him? See, Ranma's father should come and he's missing so we could never get married, and I wouldn't want it to be around a holiday because then it would take the magic away from them. So?"

Ranma smiled knowing she was stalling. He still had time to get to her.

"Easy then, we'll wait until January! What date is it today? December thirteenth, right? Well, I guess we should go and find your dad then, Ranmo?" Suru smiled and with a nod to Akane, walked to the door, turning as she laughed.

"That's _Ranma_."

"Right! Sorry then!" Suru looked at him with a strange look in his eyes, telling Ranma far more than what he let on. Ranma shook off the feeling because . . . it _was_ Suru. The guy was a normal, boring volunteer.

" . . . definantly not Akane's type." Ranma muttered.

Suru shot a glance at him and then smiled as Akane turned to them.

"Ready to go?" She really wanted to get out of here.

Having them in the same room was just bad. Although, they seemed to get along with each other fine. It _was _. . . Suru.

"How 'bout we do somethin' fun! Like swimmin'?" Ranma did not want to go see Genma again; and if anything was going to be a distraction from that, it would be swimming.

"Uhh. . . see, Suru is kinda afraid of that. He never learned as a child . . . but we can go bowling!" Akane seemed a bit distracted as she said this.

Ranma had the strangest face on. Like he was thinking about old memories or something. What could that mean?

"I'm hungry! Let's go out and eat!" Suru was actually talking rather fast. This was the first time Akane had ever seen him somewhat nervous.

"I agree. How about a block away from dad's house? Know any good places?" I asked.

Suru was about to speak when Ranma chirped up.

"I know just the place! Ucchan's!"

"She moved away after you left, Ranma. Okonomiyaki just wasn't fun anymore I guess." Suru said with a tinge of spite.

Akane and Ranma looked at Suru with awe. She didn't know how he knew that.

"Uh, Suru, I never told you Ranma's fiancé's restaurant was called Ucchan's." Akane was scared. How did he know that?

Ranma smiled and took a second glance at Suru. Akane watched this and questioned them both.

"Uh, I'm sure you told me that at least once!"

Akane thought to herself; they had been together for two years, and it must have come up _at least_ once. "Right."

"Let's go. Who's driving?" Ranma smirked.

Akane looked to Suru and he smiled.

"I'll drive. Now, just to find it." He mumbled to himself.

"What?" Ranma looked sharply at Suru, before a smug smirk worked itself onto his face.

"I've seemed to misplaced my car." Suru said this pleasantly and calmly.

Akane double took this. Suru _never _forgot where things were. Well, the odd time he'd knocked on the wrong door, but that was when theyhad beenjust starting out.

"HOW CAN YOU LOSE A CAR? HOW?" Ranma yelled out, and stopped himself right away, "Sorry, just seemed like the right thing to say."

"It's fine. Wait a second; I'll just retrace my steps. I'll be a moment." Suru walked off and left Akane and Ranma to stand in the light of only the street lamps.

"Nice guy ya got there. Real cutie!" Ranma declared.

Helooked as if he knew something she didn't. Never a good thing.

**Ten Minutes later.**

"Oh, hi."

"Forget about us?" Ranma mocked.

Akane was angry. She had spotted the car three minutes ago, but didn't say a word. She walked towards it now and took Suru's hand; he was being odd tonight, dumb. She was wondering why he was acting so off. They all got into the car and Suru started to drive. Ranma had noticed something on the dashboard and grabbed it before anyone could notice. It was a bag;a multi-colored bag, that didn't seem to go with Suru's attitude. Akane had always wondered about it. Suru noticed this and freaked out.

"**Put that back! Hurry!**" Suru yelled.

This was getting scary. First he gets dumb, now he gets loud. He was turning into a regular Ranma.

"Watch out Suru, Ranma's rubbing off on you." Akane laughed.

Suru laughed too. A little _too_ much to insinuate that they had just met. Ranma put the bag back.

They had all ordered and had finished their meal. Suru had eaten a lot! It had gone quite well though and Suru had gotten back to being himself. Akane sighed in relief. She thought she had lost him for a second. She realized that she would really miss him if he left, now relying on him to be the getaway from her crazy life. Ranma looked up from his burger and fries to point to the garment Suru had on his right wrist.

Suru thought for a second and then stated nervously. "I got it from a student who made them in the work I had got them as a fashion designer."

"The colors really suit 'cha!" Ranma looked at the fabric and chugged back his drink.

"Yes well, yellow and black were the young student's favorites." Suru smiled, signed the bill, and got up to pull Akane's chair out for her.

Ranma beat him to it and Akane smiled sweetly. He had actually done something nice to her, for her! She liked the new attitude Ranma was trying out, considering walking out with him, when Suru took her by the waist and briskly escorted her out.

Akane got back into the car and saw Ranma and Suru exchange a few words.

"I'll drive then, you can sit in the back . . . alone." Suru sneered.

Ranma smiled cheerfully and as he walked he said.

"You know this means war, Charlotte!"

A/N: Ooh! Who could it be? So which name should he go by when I write his lines? You guys decide. Hope you know who it is! Who? Tell me what you think? Short chapter this time. I'll forget if you don't remind me! Next chapter hopefully up soon!


	6. Meet the Parents

A/N: Well, I guess I should admit **Suru is Ryoga**. Interestingly enough, Akane doesn't know. This fic is going to be counting down to the wedding day when the last chapter will be made. If you want to email me you can. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Love is being stupid together. 

Paul Valery

* * *

"Charlotte?" Akane asked. 

Suru smiled weakly and searched for an answer. "My ex-girlfriend. I was trying to get somebody for Ranma because we're so happy together; I thought that maybe he could be too."

Ranma leaned forward and whispered behind Akane's ear. "I've already got somebody in mind."

Akane's face went red. She tried to think, before plummeting him.

"Really? I hope you and Ukyo are happy!" Suru smiled, and elbowed back 'accidentally' into Ranma's face.He looked worried and checked to see if Akane was all right. She was fine.

Why did he just hit Ranma?

"Terribly sorry Ranma, my friend; didn't see you!" Suru smiled back to Ranma mockingly, putting his shoulder around Akane.

He was acting really overprotective of her. Did he actually believe that Ranma was a threat? Akane smiled. If he thought so then maybe she wasn't dreaming about her and Ranma being together again. Not that they had ever been together in the first place, but it seemed different now. When Ranma had left and called off the engagement, she had been heart broken. Now, she was just fine with anyone. The only thing was that, now that there was no pressure to marry him, she wanted him back. She wanted to go to the movies with him like a normal couple; to have fun.

Unfortunately, it was Ranma.

"Why you little swi-" Ranma growled.

Suru smiled and looked back at him with a mocking fashion to his voice. "Swiss cheese hater Ranma?"

The pig tailed manstuck out his tongue and decided that words weren't going to work as well as actions, and boy was he good at actions. Ranma sat on Akane's side of the back andpushed right up behind her.

"Akane, you seem tense. You want a back rub?" He asked with concern.

Suru turned beet red.

Ranma's plan was working great. Akane stared at him like she was expecting a few quips about it not mattering because she was already as horrible as ever so who cares about a few veins were popping out of her head. When none was heard, Akane nodded nicely and soon forgot Suru even existed. Bad sign. She told herself to wake up from this dream, to realize that Ranma wasn't good for her;yet he was like that damn cat, he always came back.

Ranma _really_ knew how to massage somebody's cares away! As he moved his hands, she decided to fight later and let this free massage take its course. Ranma smiled and she told him what a great massager he was. Suru said nothing. She was glad that she was with Suru, anyone else would become jealous.

"Well, you know what they say, I've got magic hands." Ranma smirked.

Suru started to undo his seatbelt to punch Ranma off Akane, but he decided to deal with this more like 'himself'.

"So, where are we going?" Suru knew the answer but just wanted to let Akane know that he was still there. Akane muttered something and then pointed to a house coming up. She was enjoying this too much! School had really tensed her up and Ranma being back didn't help. She was starting to regret thinking he had hated her. She really wanted to get to know him again, the right way this time.

Too bad her family didn't think like that.

"Ranma giving Akane a back rub? A dream come true. Nodoka come quick! Our children have decided to marry each other and let their love live on!" Soun began to cry and mutter about how happy he was that everyone was back together again.

Ranma jumped as far from Akane as possible, deciding that this was the wrong thing to do in a thirty-mile radius of this place. Suru shone at Ranma's surprise and nervousness at the family; although his face looked concerned, if you _really_ looked then you would see the faint smile he was trying to stop himself from showing.

"It's nothing! I'm just stressed! Listen, we just got back from dinn-" Akane was stopped by a joyous Soun.

"You went to dinner with Ranma? So, you two, we'll have the wedding tomorrow then?"

Soun and Nodoka had started to list people who were coming and then Nodoka ran and gave her son a hug.

"Oh Ranma, I know it was quite manly for you to have left, but you could have stayed!" Nodoka let go of Ranma and he couldn't help but smile.

He had missed his mom and Akane had known it. No matter how long it had been, or how tough he had gotten, he had always thoroughly enjoyed being with his mom, no matter how crazy she might be.

"Thanks mom, but what about pop? You guys are acting like nothin's wrong at all but I thought he had been captured?" He asked, still guarded.

Nodoka and Soun looked down, and Soun turned serious.

He looked at Ranma and smiled. "Come in, we can discuss this later."

Soun guided them all in, including Suru. He sat them all down whileNodoka made them some food and hot tea; Ranma ate his at once and got seconds. Akane couldn't finish hers, and neither could Suru. Ranma and Akane had a few fights during the meal, but they ended shortly after they started, and didn't mean anything to either. It was just being in the house again. It felt like old times. Except, Akane had a fiancé and Ranma had none. Although he had said he had someone on his mind. . .

Could it be her? She had been right in front of him when he said it, but he could have just been sitting forward. She didn't want to create feelings where there were none to be returned. Ranma had messed up their relationship, so she should just stop worrying about it. Ranma had been mostly nice to her tonight and not too mean to Suru.

He took her aside after dinner and she stood frozen when he whispered to her, stepping right up to her and bringing them behind a corner. "Akane, they just wan' us to think that pop's missin'. 'Cos I know for a fact that he's fine an' he just wanted us to meet again. So, whatcha think we should do?"

Akane sighed slowly.

Okay, so he didn't take her away from everyone else to declare his love,a girl could dream, couldn't she? No. Not about Ranma.

He was rude, inconsiderate and he left her. She wanted to see him like that, she really did. She just couldn't. The way he acted, like nothing was wrong, it was fun for him to be back. He had grown up a bit, she had guessed, because he wasn't making fun of her as much and had been a little more revealing about how he felt; unless he was just playing her to make fun of her later. She hoped not.

"I don't know! I'm not going to go in there and say that I'm on to their devious plot. _You_ think something up!" Akane was getting desperate to get away from his arms.

She had a fiancé now and, unlike Ranma, she was going to treat him right. If he ever needed someone, she'd be there for him, and she wouldn't make fun of him; she would support him and love him for his mistakes. She would be a great fiancée. In fact, she would tell Ranma to bug off right now. Okay, why couldn't she say it?

"Listen, I've got a great plan and ya gotta help out. Ya better not say anythin' 'bout Suru 'cos we want 'em in a good mood if this plan'll work. 'Kay Akane?" He was pretty fast at making up plans, almost like he already had this covered.

She wondered how much of an idiot he thought she was. He just didn't want her to say anything to Nodoka about Suru. It was probably very unmanly of him to lose a fiancé for another. Well, she'd be quiet for now, but when she got back to the others, she would sit with Suru. The poor guy probably was scared half to death out there. She had to go save him she guessed.

"Okay but I just want you to know that I'm going to act myself around him." Akane warned.

Shewas _not_ going to make poor Suru think that she hated him, just to catch Genma. Although it would be fun to not say anything, it would make Suru seem a lot more mysterious to them. When they met the real him, she knew they would be mad. He was no Ranma, but he still meant something to her. She knew that meant nothing, but she still wanted to believe that they would like him.

"'Kay, let's go back an' put on a show. Ready to be an actress, Akane?" Ranma winked and walked back in.

Akane just stood there. Could he have just winked at her, or was that her imagination? He was sure being a lot nicer to her. As they walked back in, Suru came over to her and she smiled, starting to chat with him, hoping no one got the implication they were going out. Ranma went to talk with the others.

"Yes mom, I've been eating things made by restaurants and not by myself."

"Oh good! A man like you shouldn't have to!" Nodoka was nice but she was a little sexist.

Akane didn't care because she had tried to teach Akane to cook, even if it never worked out.

They started chatting for a little longer and then Ranma walked over to stand next to Akane,giving her a look letting her know that he was starting his plan. She just smiled and Ranma looked to Suru.

"Suru, ya mind gettin' Akane some tea?" Ranma shooed him off and he almost yelled at Ranma.

Akane looked at him and he went to get the tea. As he came back, he saw Akane and Ranma in front of the rest of everyone, and Ranma was about to say something. Suru thought it would be a good idea if he listened to this.

Ranma smiled, grabbed Akane by the waist, and kissed her, tilting her back as he did so. When he broke out of the kiss, he looked at the astonished crowd and the mallet that he was sure would come, he whispered to Akane, reminded her of the plan, and she didn't hit him, for the time being.

What was he thinking?

"Ya see, me an' Akane are gettin' married!"

* * *

A/N: WHAT? Okay, how did you like that? Think about what he's thinking, why would he do that? Remember to review me or I might forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	7. The Parent Trap

A/N: Who ever said I was rushing it a bit was totally right! I just wanted to get this part over with. Tell me what you think of it! I hope this makes up for the wait! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"If Stupidity got us into this mess, then why can't it get us out?" 

Will Rogers (1879-1935)

* * *

What did he just do? Akane was lost in her own thoughts, as Ranma started talking. She tried to listen and only heard the phrase 'getting married'. He must have told her dad about her and Suru. Then why had _he_ kissed her? She grasped a book from behind her, and raised it above her head in striking position of Ranma. He took it from her hand gently and smiled. 

"Thanks! See how well we get along? Too bad we can't have the wedding. I mean, Pop's not here to enjoy it so it wouldn' be right. Aw well, as long as I'm in town, which'll be another two days, me an' Akane here'll have to spend our time pretending to be married. Unless ya don' want that. Ya got any idea where Pop could be?" Ranma looked suspiciously at the two awe struck parents.

They started to mutter to each other,finally deciding on something.

Akane got it now, it was all part of Ranma's plan! If they pretended to be married, maybe their parents would take Genma out of hiding, and then Ranma would reveal the true fiancé of Akane's, Suru.

So Ranma could leave again, this time _forever_.

Suru . . .he was taking this quite well. Although, he did have a chair stuffed in his face. How did it get there? Akane decided that he must have fallen, or something. Deep down, she knew something was different about the way he acted now that Ranma was there; real overprotective, that was how. He acted a lot like someone Akane could somewhat remember. Who was it? Akane searched her brain, but couldn't come up with a name. Oh well, maybe he had known her before, it wouldn't change anything now. That still didn't excuse Ranma for what he had done; using her as a pawn in his game of catching his mom and her dad in the act.

Akane decided that she had judged Ranma differently before. He had become a little more suave around her. A few years ago he never would have kissed her. Yet today, he did it with ease and skill. She wondered how many girls he had kissed since he left.

Akane felt her cheeks burning red. Why did she feel like this, it would never be possible for their kiss a few moments ago to be anything next to the kind of 'experienced' girls Ranma could have kissed. He had probably thought she was someone else and kissed her.

Although, she did sense longing in that kiss, for a lost love, perhaps? No, couldn't be.

Akane shook off these thoughts, she had to get him out of her head. She was going to marry Suru in less than a month and here she was thinking about her high school crush. That was all he was to her, a crush. A crush that left, she had to remember that. She wondered if Ranma wanted to marry her, if he wanted to . . .

"Ranma, you **jerk**!" Akane mistook a paperweight for a desk and smashed Ranma into the floor.

Nodoka and Soun turned to Akane and Ranma, who stood next to each other smiling sweetly, kicking away the broken pieces of wood.

"Real couples have real fights, right?" Ranma glanced at Akane and winked.

Akane grew more and more angry. He was going to tell them the truth in a long time, puttingher through total embarrassment throughout this time. It wasn't like they were actually engaged again! She wondered why Suru wasn't getting the least bit jealous; even _he_ wouldn't let Ranma kiss Akane! Or would he? Was he that easy going? Could he be seeing other people? No, it was _Suru_! That guy wouldn't cheat at solitaire, let alone on his fiancée.

"Right, I just can't wait until I marry my fiancé! Whoever that might be. . ." Akane muttered the last sentence, so only Suru and Ranma could hear it. Suru smiled. Akane relaxed a bit. Poor Suru probably didn't know what the hell was going on, but he was acting quite cool; she hoped he would understood, she would fill him in later for sure.

"My son, we have something to confess. Your father's kidnapping did not start out as a reality. It was a ploy, a simple ploy to bring our two children back to each other!" Soun barely said this before bursting into tears and running into the kitchen, leaving a nervous Nodoka to admit to everything.

She stepped up to Ranma, smiled gently, then moved on to Akane and taking her hand. Akane smiled nicely, but cautiously. Nodoka may not look dangerous, but she was. Very, very dangerous.

She took Ranma's hand in her free hand and thrust their hands together. "We did this to see this: you two together again. Not to get you married, but to stop the ache you put your hearts through."

Ranma looked quizzically as Akane stood shocked. She said it so sincerely that it _had_ to be true. Ranma looked like he believed otherwise, how could he? She was a defeated woman who just wanted her son to stop hurting his heart; could Ranma's heart be hurting that much? Nodoka was very sincere, and Akane respected her quite a bit for that.

"Seriously?" Ranma asked coldly, forcing a deep sigh to escape from Nodoka.

"No, it was a plot to get you two to marry. It worked though! If only your father were here to participate in your wedding. . ."

Akane face faulted while Ranma simply grinned triumphantly. How could he see past that innocent face? She respected her too much and let that get in the way of the fact that Genma and her father were the possible creators of this scheme.

"What happened to him?" Ranma was now strictly business and did not let the slightest hint of emotion show.

This Ranma scared Akane. He was no fun and very sincere. It was this face that she imagined he had on when he had killed Saffron. Every night, when she thought of the expression on his face when he took a life for her, even though he was reborn, it was still scary to think Ranma would kill for her. She wanted to know what he was feeling, but she couldn't. He had hidden his feelings for her before, but sometimes he couldn't hide the fact that he had loved her. She thought back to when he had told her he loved her. Was that a dream? She had to be reasonable, he would never say that.

"Well, as he walked away to go to a hotel for a few days, he tripped in a puddle and turned into Mr. Panda. Then, as far as we know, a little boy came and took him away. You must save him!" Nodoka pleaded.

Ranma smiled somewhat and cocked his head to one side. "Sounds familiar."

"He said his brother taught him how to get a pet panda, you'll help him, won't you, mydarling son?"

Ranma nodded and looked down noticing Akane's hand, still tightly grasping his. He squeezed her hand softly and motioned to the door. As if she had awakened from a dream, she looked to Suru and he smiled and laughed.

"Want me to come?"

Akane thought for a second and her face slightly darkened. "You can't, you've got that big committee meeting with the mayor in Kyoto, and I would never forgive myself if you missed that!"

Akane suddenly realized that it would be just Ranma and her, on a trip together.

"Well how about this, I'll go to the meeting and in a week you can phone me and I'll meet you guys?" Suru negotiated, thinking up times in his head.

Akane had to smile. He thought so highly of her and trusted her with Ranma so much. Well, he didn't have any reason not to . . . yet.

". . . okay." Akane meekly said, as Ranma swirled her into him.

"Ready?" He smiled, inches from her face.

This was going to be a very long road trip!

"Yes, I just need to pick up a few things." Akane pushed away and, as she walked to the door, realized that their hands were still holding onto each other.

Ranma probably didn't even notice this. She thought about the way he acted now and thought to herself about what goal he was setting his mind to. Before Suru had come, he was acting like his commitment afraid self, jumping on tables to get away from her. Now, he was trying to make her want him, very interesting. She started to pull her hand away, but stopped; she just as easily couldn't have noticed that they were still holding hands.

* * *

When they got out of her apartment, Akane had loaded her stuff into the back of her car and Ranma had put his small suitcase in too. They had decided that Ranma would drive because Akane was way too exhausted. It was a little crazy at first, but it was smooth driving after awhile. Akanestared over at Ranma, who was making sure not to hit anything. 

"Akane?"

"Yes, Ranma."

"Why do you love Suru?" He said this like it was nothing but a simple question.

Was he crazy? She couldn't answer that; she _wasn't_ in love with Suru. That was one thing she knew for sure, but she _did _need him the way married people needed each other.

"Love is such a harsh word . . ."

Akane had put careful thought into that sentence, and imagined Ranma taking a long time to answer.

"Do ya prefer havin' a weakness for 'im?"

"No, I would prefer liking him, as in more than a friend. I _will _fall in love with him, though, just you wait." Akane stared at Ranma and stuck out her tongue for a split second.

That was so childish! She shouldn't have done that, now she had to do something very mature to show Ranma that he wasn't dealing with some high school girl.

He nodded sternly. "That's good."

"What's good?"

"I've still got time."

Akane looked over at Ranma with a skeptical look. "For what?"

Ranma smiled at her and stared her right in the eyes. She looked back for a second, then looked away, and decided that the most mature thing to do right now was to _not_ pile drive Ranma into one the car seats.

"Why are we stopping?" Akane yawned. As she said this, sherealized it had gotten a lot darker since she had fallen asleep.

"Well, it's night an' I'm tired. As the driver, I think it's my responsibility to be drivin' in my best state. Plus, I'm hungry."

Akane sighed and sat back.

They had pulled into the parking lot of a fancy looking inn. Akane noticeda gigantic heart,that in big, red, neon letters read 'Lost Love Inn'.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

* * *

A/N: Nice name huh? What do you think of it? Like the chapter? I might forget to write the next chapter if you don't review. Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	8. The Best Inn in Town

"He who hesitates is a damned fool."

Mae West (1892-1980)

* * *

"That's the town name." Ranma explained, as he pointed to a sign welcoming them to Lost Love. He did so as patronizingly as possible.Akane smiled weakly and searched for a reason for why she was acting so ditzy, why Ranma would want to stay in a town like_ this._ She had seen an inn about ten minutes ago, but it wasn't in Lost Love. Could Ranma have chosen to stay in this town because he wanted to stir up some feelings? She had to admit that being here right now didn't seem so bad; in fact, it was becoming increasingly easy to be around Ranma. She was even getting used to the little things like the smell of his hair, or the depth of his eyes, the way he smiled when something was the least bit funny, or the way he brightened up a room with his enthusiasm for life. She knew she had to forget these things because, after he left again, it would just hurt more. 

"Let's go in, okay?" Akane asked, trying to regain her composure, "Do we have enough for separate rooms, or do we just get one with two beds?"

Akane would never admit this out loud, but she was hoping that they would only have to be in one room; for expense reasons of course, she was just trying to be smart.

Ranma grinned like he always grinned: cheekily, "One room. Don't worry; I hear they're real big." "The rooms?" Akane asked politely. "The bed-s," He told her, waiting a beat and then saying the "s". Akane got worried; why had he hesitated? She got the feeling she was about to find out. They walked intoa lobby with a small man at the front desk. Ranma stopped Akane and told her to wait in a chair. She refused, and smacked him upside the head. Noticing he was trying to get angry, but couldn't take the genuine grin off his face, she pondered how to reply. Then, unexpectatnly, she let a laugh out, then another. They stood like this, waiting for the person in front of them to finish. What was she doing? She couldn't be laughing with Ranma, he was too mean, and ruthless, and she wanted him to hold her. She started to think about her dream, and instead of interrupting herself, Ranma nudged her in the shoulder, motioning toward the front desk. 

"Well hello there folks, can I get ya a room?" The older man at the counter asked.

His grin was slightly crooked, and Akane smiled. Imperfections were beautiful to her.

"Yes, we'd like one with two beds, please," Akane said politely, relaxing a bit. The man gazed back, confused, "Sorry Miss, but we don't have those here." "What?" Akane asked, her shoulders tensing up again. Akane's mind raced; this couldn't be happening. She tried thinking rationally; they probably had a room with a real bed and a couch bed. "Besides, if you're coming to this kinda inn, then why want more than one bed," he smirked and winked at her. "What kinda inn?" Ranma inquired, looking genuinely surprised. "Why this is an inn strictly for honeymooners. Only inn in town," he said matter-of-factually. He handed her a key and took the money in Ranma's open palm. Ranma looked to Akane and grinned toothily, "Sorry 'bout this." 

He ran to the door, and got just outside, when a firm grip clasped the back of his shirt. Akane pulled away quickly, Ranma had become additionally muscular, if that was possible. He had a red shirt and black pants on; it reminded Akane of what he used to wear. He always wore plain clothes because he brought life into them. She stared at the man she was about to hit and put him down, walked past him into their room, as he stood outside, speechless.

* * *

"What's that?" Ranma asked, pointing to a picture she had brought, and rolled his eyes when he saw it was of Suru."It's a picture," Akane explained, clutching it close to her chest. Ranma scoffed, "Why bring a picture of your soon-to-be husband?" "If I forget," Akane explained, placing the picture on top of her suitcase. Ranma looked on confused, "Forget what?" She picked it up again, and walked towards Ranma, placing the cool frame in his hands, "My soon to be husband." 

"Now, why would you want that?" He asked, just a tad fragile.

Akane smiled up at Ranma. She had gone back to unpacking and looked at the room. They had decided Ranma would get the couch and Akane the bed, and had turned on the radio, letting it fill the silence. The lyrics to a certain song caught Akane's attention.

The song was about loss, about love, and about how someone would wake up the next morning and not find the other person there. Akane cringed at the likeness to her own life.

Akane wondered how a song she had never heard before, could stir up so much inside of her. She thought of the lyrics, deciding they were exactly what Akane thought was going through Ranma's head, at certain times she could remember. "Good song," Akane commented, setting her gaze on Ranma. 

"Huh, I didn't notice," Ranma said nonchalantly.

Akane noticed the difference in his tone; she hated when he lied to her.

"Liar," Akane prodded, folding one arm over the other. "Go back to your fiancé." Ranma muttered faintly. Akane was shocked at the level of hostility in his voice. She cautiously spat back the only response she could think of, "Sorry, but when people need me, I stay. Why look, it's a Thursday, shouldn't you be breaking some poor girl's heart?" Ranma turned to her ready for a fight; the only difference from their other fightswere the stakes were higher now. "You don't think I'm sorry about that?" Ranma accused, his eyes wavering. "Then say it!" Akane exclaimed, reading herself for excuses. "What?" Ranma asked, trying to be as patronizing as he could. Akane clarified, "Say sorry," she had been waiting for this, thinking it would never occur. "SORRY! How many times do I have to say it? Why do you hurt me like this?" He asked, waiting for an explanation. This rattled Akane: him asking **her** for an explanation? Impossible! "HURT YOU? WHAT ABOUT ME? You honestly don't know how much you damaged me, do you?" Akane sat down on top of her suitcase and stared at the broken figure in front of her. "Akane I'm rea-" Ranma began. "**No!** You made me crazy. Every time I think, it's of you, every time I act, it's in a fashion I think you'd like. Then, when I finally get over you, you have the indecency to come back and try to break up the only stable relationship I had since . . . YOU!" Akane screamed, regretting it as the words poured out. She looked at him and breathed heavily in exhaustion. "Liste-" Ranma started. "And I wouldn't even call what we had then stable, but at least it was something! Look what you've done to me: I can't help but notice things like the smell of your hair, or the deepness of your eyes, the way you smile when something is the least bit funny, or the way you brighten up a room with the pure enjoyment of living. And it scares me because if I don't stop thinking about you, then it will just hit me harder when you leave me again!" Ranma stood back in slight shock, staring at her. She couldn't look away, even if she had wanted to. "I love you." 

". . .WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: Can't believe he said it? Maybe a little ooc but they were in the heat of the moment. Like the ending? What do you think is going to happen next? Review or I might forget to write the next chapter. Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	9. The Value of Money

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and Kitty own Ranma.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
A/N: I just figured out that I am really bad at comma placement! Thank you to all the people who reviewed and told me there were spelling mistakes because there were so many! I also redid all the chapters so that you can figure out who is speaking easier. Some parts are not as good if it says that someone said that after it but I'll try to make it clearer. How many chapters do you think I should write? Thanks to all the people who review me and my stories! Please, no flames. If you want to email me you can at tiney_panda@hotmail.com Thanks for reading!  
  
* * * What do we live for, if it is not to make life more difficult for each other? - Anonymous * * *  
  
Ranma smiled and walked up to Akane. He poked her on the nose and smirked.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
He took it back? AGAIN? That was worse than saying it in the first place! Akane grasped the nearest thing and conked Ranma over the head with it. He fell to the ground and she screamed. She couldn't believe she had knocked him out. She took out the perfume Suru had gotten her from Paris for her birthday and used it as a smelling salt. She put a little on her finger and rubbed it all over Ranma nose not knowing how this worked. He shot up with a scream.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT STUFF? *cough* *cough* YOU'RE NUTS!" Ranma stopped yelling when he saw Akane right in front of him with a worried look on her face.  
  
She was feeling really bad right now. She was acting so mean even though he did deserve it.  
  
"That's for telling me things and not meaning them."  
  
"It's okay. I accept your apology." Ranma said this as sweetly as he could.  
  
  
  
How could he get the word sorry out of that?  
  
"YOU MUST BE DELUSIONAL! I NEVER REMEMBER SAYING I WAS SORRY!" Akane wanted to hit him again but she remembered that she was an adult and that meant that she couldn't throw things. Too bad Ranma couldn't figure this out.  
  
"Delusional? You're the one who's delusional if y'think that I'd ever fall for a girl like you!" Ranma stated calmly.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Akane was getting more and more angry.  
  
"Y'know, you're pretty cute when you're angry."  
  
"Yeah right." He was just trying to trick her again. She wasn't used to this with Suru. She decided she was just getting sloppy that was all. Ranma was not going to win this fight. If he wanted to play dirty than she would too.  
  
"You are! Wow!" Ranma said mid-smirk.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself!" Akane smiled but inside she was trying her best not to kill him. This was getting to Ranma even more than making fun of him. He wasn't expecting her to play along so he started to walk backwards and tripped over the bed. She heard a groan and burst out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny I think I'm bleeding!" Ranma turned his back to her and held his stomach.  
  
"Seriously? I'm so sorry!" Akane walked over to Ranma as she said this and pulled his hands away from his stomach to see how bad it was. There was nothing there.  
  
"Gotcha!" Ranma poked Akane and moved right up to her. He grabbed her waist and Akane froze. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.  
  
Akane moved into his arms and almost pushed him away thinking she was forgetting something. It didn't matter now. She was in Ranma's arms just like in her dream except this was reality! He pulled her in closer and she put her arms around his neck. They turned to each other and just stared for a second. He wasn't going to leave again, he was going to stay right here and be with her forever. They moved closer and closer, inch-by-inch the thought of Ranma leaving disappeared. No going back now. The kiss Akane had been playing in her mind over and over was about to happen! Ranma smiled.  
  
"I've been waitin' for this for a long time." He barely whispered this as he moved in. Their lips were less than a centimeter apart, closer than ever and they were going to get closer.  
  
"Sorry wrong room! The girl in this room should be slamming the guy into a wall at about this point!" A calm figure stepped through the doorframe that had been opened while the two were . . . busy.  
  
They both jumped at the figure and face faulted.  
  
"NABIKI?"  
  
"The one and only. No autographs please!" She walked right through the two and sat on the bed. She looked down at the two scared faces and smiled.  
  
"Haven't seen that in awhile."  
  
"How much?' Ranma blurted out as if by reflex. Akane smacked Ranma and looked to Nabiki.  
  
"Don't ask Ranma. Why would we have to pay for anything? Nothing happened. Nope. Nada. No way. So Nabiki what's up?"  
  
"Well, you know what they say, no rest for the wicked." Nabiki put her hand out for a bribe and waited. Akane jumped up and gave her sister a hug.  
  
"Where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick!" Akane looked at her sister and noticed she was a lot taller and had a harder looking face.  
  
"Not Dad. Let go of me okay? You just let out enough emotion for the both of us." Nabiki smiled and let Akane sit beside her. Ranma got up and sat on a chair looking at the two reunited sisters. He noticed Akane looked so relieved. He wondered why she was so happy to see Nabiki. He had seen Nabiki since he left when he had gone to America to a city called Boston.  
  
"How did you get a long? Do you have no money left? Oh poor you!" Akane was about to hug Nabiki again when Nabiki got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"This," she pointed to her outfit, "is an Armani suit. This watch is Gucci along with the purse and that Ferrari out there is my third car. I guess I'm getting along fine."  
  
Akane stopped talking and tilted her head to see outside. There was a red Ferrari with the license plate 'GIMMECA$H" and a gold chain around it.  
  
"I thought you were only allowed seven digits on a license plate." Ranma questioned.  
  
"YOU are. I know people, let's leave it at that." Nabiki walked to the door and shut it. Akane laid back and wondered what was going on.  
  
These days had been a blur to her. So much had happened in her love life and now this? She was glad that Nabiki was back but she was upset. She was mad at herself for the reason she didn't want Nabiki to walk through that door. She had wanted to kiss Ranma and Nabiki had gotten in the way. She was mad at herself but she just could get over the anger she felt towards Nabiki right now. She would get over it though, she had to. Nabiki was her sister and Ranma was just a boy. Just a boy that she had just almost kissed. Just a boy that she was still willing to kick her long lost sister out to kiss for real this time . . . just a boy.  
  
"Don't you get sick of all this money?" Ranma was looking out side and asked Nabiki with out even turning his head. Akane noticed that Ranma was also looking pretty jealous.  
  
"Money can't buy happiness but it sure makes misery easier to live with..." Nabiki looked to Ranma and then to Akane. She picked up something that had fallen during Ranma's fall and started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"I never thought you'd actually hook up with him!"  
  
"Who? Suru?" Akane looked at the picture and that feeling of forgetting something finally hit her. She had forgotten Suru.  
  
"Suru? Don't you mean-" Nabiki couldn't finish her sentence due to the hand clasped over her mouth.  
  
"Suru! Yes well that's his name. It doesn't start with an oh hey I dunno 'R'. Right Akane?" Ranma was smiling and took his hand off Nabiki's mouth.  
  
". . . Right." Akane slowly stated.  
  
"One sec 'kay Akane? I need to talk to Ranma." Nabiki cleared her confused face and dragged Ranma out of the room and into the small bathroom.  
  
Akane was so confused. What did she mean by never knowing she would go for him? She never met Suru before in her life! Akane was beginning to think there was a lot more to him then he let on. A lot more. This was beginning to turn out really crazy. In a matter of days her life was turned into a soap opera. She had lost most of the normality in her life and yet she felt very at home in this environment.  
  
For the first time she wasn't panicking because everything was out of control she was relaxing in the feeling that she wasn't in charge of any of this. She was beginning to be very aware of when Ranma was lying and when he was sincere. She was beginning to not think about how logical things were and to just take things in as they came at her. She was proud of the new her but she never wanted to stay in this place for long and realized that sooner or later she would need Suru to bring back down with the rest of the normal people.  
  
Ranma was a hawk. He could fly and soar above people and not care what they thought because he knew he belonged up there, flying through the wind. He was sharp and could tell someone's weaknesses because he had a hidden talent. He could soar up to where he belonged and see them in full view.  
  
Akane decided she was like a wounded bird that couldn't remember what kind it was. She wasn't sure if she was made to fly but at certain times she was said to have flown above the rest of them. The only problem was when she did this no one enjoyed her flight. They wouldn't gaze upon her like they did Ranma, they would try to drag her back down to where they thought she belonged It wasn't Ranma's fault they were so different, he knew where he belonged and she didn't.  
  
She was never allowed to notice the things he did and that was why they fought. Akane was jealous of how anywhere Ranma would go he would fit in. She had tried to fit in with many groups and found out that she needed to decide what she was going to be.  
  
Suru was like a dodo bird. He was content with the fact that he can't fly. They like the ground and never even associate with hawks or any crazy flyers. She needed Suru so she could try to fit in but she kept dreaming of flying. Hawks always flew away but dodoes couldn't because they were stable. They could run but would find it useless. Akane wanted to be a hawk but she couldn't figure out how to stay flying. Ever so often she would fly but for short periods because she was afraid that if she actually found out she was a hawk there was one question. Could she handle it?  
  
"Well I've talked it over with Ranma and we're going back to Nermia." Nabiki walked out of the bathroom with Ranma not far behind.  
  
"What about Genma?" Akane was happy that Nabiki came in when she did. She always found a way of coming in at the most interesting moments.  
  
"Him? Oh I paid a little boy to steal him so I could meet you guys again. Okay so Ranma, which car are you going in?" Nabiki said this with pleasure and Ranma began to bite his lip nervously.  
  
"Yes Ranma, whose car?" Akane was interested if he would ride with her now that Nabiki was there. Was he just riding with her before because he had to?  
  
The two girls walked up to Ranma and waited for whom Ranma chose.  
  
"Uh . . . how 'bout I take the bus?"  
  
A/N: Like the bird analogy? I just watched "O" and they were talking about hawks. How many chapters do you think I should write? Review or I might forget to write the next chapter. Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	10. Farm Life

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and Kitty own Ranma.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter is going to have a lot of Nabiki and Ryoga talking so I'm not going to call him Suru. To anyone out there that didn't get before SURU IS RYOGA. Just so people don't get lost and confused. I tried to reformat a bit so tell me how I'm doing! After this chapter I might take a little while to post the next one because I promised my beta Erie that once I finished chapter ten I would work on my other fic. I don't know how long this story should be so please help me figure that out! Thanks to all the people who review me and my stories! Please, no flames. If you want to email me you can at tiney_panda@hotmail.com Thanks for reading!  
  
* * *  
  
"Death is a challenge. It tells us not to waste time... It tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other."  
  
-Leo F. Buscaglia  
  
* * *  
  
The car ride back was pretty quiet. Ranma finally decided to go with Akane because Nabiki said that she had seen something on the road a few miles back that she had to pick up. Ranma was being really secluded. She woke Ranma up a couple of times to change driving but he just nodded like he had other more important things on his mind.  
  
"Akane," Ranma started, "what would you do if I . . . ya know, died?" Ranma sheepishly asked this as he looked down. Akane noticed the redness of his cheeks and noticed hers were turning a similar crimson. She was startled by what he said but more afraid of why he would ask that question. Did Nabiki threaten to kill him or something? They had been in that room talking for quite a while and Ranma did seem to look at Nabiki with a tinge of hate. Akane decided that if something were wrong then she would be the one to figure out what it was.  
  
"Nabiki didn't scare you right?" Akane shook Ranma again and half laughed when she asked the question. He shook his head no and Akane just stared at him. Something was missing from him. He wasn't acting at all like the Ranma she knew. Akane felt as if she was riding with Suru. Except Suru always smiled.  
  
She wondered why he was always smiling. A few times she would note a hint of anguish in his smile but it would quickly disappear. She told herself that she needed him for his normalcy but deep down, she was hoping to find out what that mysterious glance she would get once in awhile meant. Or that smile that was obviously fake, she craved to see the emotion in the place of that smile. That was what truly kept Akane holding onto Suru.  
  
"Am I boring you?" Akane poked Ranma in the shoulder as she asked this. Ranma looked up startled as if he had just been woken up out of a dream.  
  
"Naw."  
  
"That's all? Why haven't you talked this whole time? What, is my driving making you sick?" She left that one open to see if he would take the bait and say anything. She was wondering if that fall actually hurt him.  
  
"Naw just tired. Ignore what I asked ya b'fore kay?" Ranma muttered this slowly and looked at Akane with deep, hollow eyes. What was on his mind? Only two things could make him look like this. He was either hiding something or planning something. Or both.  
  
"You look pretty pale. I hope Nabiki didn't yell at you too hard! It's your own fault for being such a baka!" Akane applauded herself on trying to make the mood lighter. Something was definantly on his mind. Ranma looked to Akane and she stared back. His face was direly serious and his eyes now held a certain sadness. Sort of like an executioner before it takes a life. What was he thinking about?  
  
"I'm sorry Akane, for everything I've ever done and will do. I'm so sorry."  
  
Before Akane could utter another word she noticed the revving of a car's engine. She paid no attention and look back towards Ranma. The sound got closer and closer and as the car sped forward Akane turned to see the black hood of a car coming right at them.  
  
Ranma perked up as he saw this and turned to Akane. She looked back for a split second and then everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Nabiki turned into an open pen next to a large farm. It looked to be about one hundred years old and as Nabiki opened the gate it crumbled with the weight of her hand. She walked inside and picked up one of the many pigs. She walked to her car and poured hot water all over the pig until there was none left in the kettle she kept in the trunk of her car.  
  
The pig suddenly turned into a very naked Ryoga and ran into the bushes away from a not-so-startled Nabiki. She threw some clothes to him from her car that she had bought just for this occasion and Ryoga quickly put them on. She knew he didn't have money on him but he always managed to find some. She decided that taking it later would be smarter. He sulked back into view of Nabiki and she laughed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryoga's eyes narrowed as Nabiki asked this pretending to be dumbfounded as to what he was so sad about. He shrugged.  
  
"Ryoga, after I'm through with you your pig problem will be the least of your worries!" Nabiki smiled evilly and directed Ryoga to her car. He looked pretty sharp for someone who just spent the bulk of their day fighting over a bin of who knows what kinds of food.  
  
"What do you want Nabiki? I thought you were . . . out of town?" Ryoga said this delicately not wanting to be hit or sued or something along those lines.  
  
"No thanks? We'll have plenty of time to talk bout me later. How about we focus on a more pressing issue right now . . . you." Nabiki strolled over lazily as she said this and pointed a finger right on Ryoga's nose. Ryoga nervously laughed and stepped back, in doing so falling into Nabiki's car. She laughed.  
  
"Not yet. We can go back to Nermia soon but first we've gotta talk." Nabiki picked Ryoga up and brought him to the fence of the farm. She let go of him and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! Just because you're Akane's sister doesn't mean you can expect me to take this!" Ryoga yelled to Nabiki. It didn't change Nabiki's composure in the least bit. She smiled as if she had been waiting for him to say that. He grimaced because before she even asked it he knew what was coming.  
  
"Why Ryoga! What would my little sis have to do with you respecting your elders? She says she hasn't seen you in years!" Nabiki played innocent and clasped her hands together down at Ryoga for his reply.  
  
"If you're asking me that question then you already know." Ryoga got up off the ground and dusted himself off. Nabiki twirled him around and he quickly lost his balance, falling over the fence into the yard.  
  
"Why Ryoga! Your bedroom's a pigsty!" Nabiki had to bite her lip not to laugh. She noticed Ryoga getting angrier and angrier.  
  
"Ryoga, oops, I mean Suru, how did you end up here." Nabiki smiled as she divulged the information that they both already knew. Ryoga sighed in defeat and slowly got up.  
  
"This is how it happened. I'm not going to say it twice got it? Okay, here goes.  
  
It was two days after the failed wedding and I left to go to the bathroom before talking to Akane. I got a little lost." Ryoga sat on the fence and watched Nabiki's face. She remembered how he always was getting lost someway or another.  
  
"Some things never change right Ryoga?" Nabiki raised one eyebrow to him and he started to smile.  
  
"Wrong. It was fate that I ended up where I did. See, there was an old woman being chased by vandals for food. I picked her up and ran forward. She said that she would give me anything if I got her at least ten miles away from the others. Needless to say we got about ten thousand miles away. She asked me what I wanted and I told her about my curse. She said she could do nothing about that and was sorry. Then she noticed my small habit of getting lost an-"  
  
"Wait a minute, small habit? You getting lost is like Ranma getting yelled at by Akane. Useless but it always happens." Nabiki looked Ryoga up and down and noticed that he had gotten a bit more muscular. She wondered if he was any faster because with all that running and walking and jogging etc. he would have to be getting into better shape.  
  
"OKAY ALREADY! I get lost a lot! Back to my story. The old woman gave me this wrist band," Ryoga lifted up his right arm as Nabiki examined the wrist garment. It certainly looked tacky but she knew he had gotten especially for him self due to the colors. Yellow and black tinted the cloth, which looked an awful lot like his bandana. She took off the cloth and wedged between his skin and the colored fabric was a small leaf. He quickly tied it up again and started to explain, "and put this leaf there saying that as long as I wore this I wouldn't get lost any more. That was one of the happiest days of my life!"  
  
"So what? You suddenly don't get lost anymore and Akane's in your arms? I don't get this at all." Nabiki decided this was way more interesting than telling him her story. She'd tell him later because he truthfully did have a right to know. It was a matter of life and death.  
  
"So," Ryoga started dragging out the word while searching his brain for more of the past. "I decided to go back to Nermia under a fake name to see Akane again. I had no intention of it going this far. After I met her that first day I couldn't leave her. We've been together for two years now and I don't want that to change now. Well, except that we're getting married."  
  
"What about that whole trust thing that married couples sometimes do?"  
  
"I can't tell her . . . I don't want to hurt her. Besides, she really does need me and love me! It's just . . . when Ranma came back he must've stirred something inside her. She doesn't love him though! She told me when I came back that her ex-fiancé was totally gone from her mind and in his place was me. I was so glad I could talk to Akane now! I guess with Ranma and the challenge gone I just calmed down. Akane loves me for who I am inside not what my name is. I can provide a good life for her if you just don't tell her I'm a pig half the time." Ryoga looked to Nabiki hopefully and she smiled that smile that he knew was going to cost him.  
  
"Alright Ryoga, I wont say a word, but you owe me big time!" Nabiki got into her car and motioned for Ryoga to follow. He got into the car and just as he stepped in she stepped on the gas and he almost fell out.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?" As Ryoga said this Nabiki slowed the car down and started muttering something about everyone being a critic. Ryoga wondered what she was talking about.  
  
"Nabiki, you never told me your story."  
  
  
  
"Not much to say. Mine is a rich but sad life. I worked for the mob for a while and that's coincidentally why I'm back! Se-" Nabiki started to explain this before Ryoga started to wave his hands around wildly and yelled.  
  
"THE MOB? Is Akane in danger?" Ryoga stopped raving around and waited for Nabiki's reply. She bit her lip and slowly stopped the car. There was a build up, probably an accident on the road.  
  
Well, there's this one guy, Antoni Grada, he has a grudge for me and said that . . . hemightgetridofmyfamily(he might get rid of my family). So, I decided to come here to warn everybody. You and Ranma are the only one's I've told so far!" Nabiki hated feeling nervous but it was something she had to take right now. As soon as she got back she would explain everything. Ryoga just sat there stunned.  
  
"Get rid of?" Ryoga stopped thinking lightly, if someone wanted to kill Akane, they'd have to go through him first!  
  
"Yeah! You know, to 'off' someone, to kick the bucket, to be killed . . ." Nabiki sat down and wiped a tear from her eye. She didn't like the fact that someone was after her family but she couldn't do anything about it!  
  
"I'll protect her."  
  
"They've got guns Ryoga. You'll be killed if you even try. We just need to lay low for awhi-" Nabiki was stopped by a hand in the air.  
  
"I will protect her."  
  
  
  
A/N: There you go people! Now you know some of Nabiki's past and most of Ryoga's past! What? You think he would spill all the beans to Nabiki? This isn't really a cliffhanger but I'll let you know that the part in here about Akane and Ranma is going to turn really huge! What do you think is gonna happen? How did you like this chapter? Review me or I might for get the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	11. One Last Chance Or Not

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and Kitty own Ranma.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
A/N: I still haven't done my Jun story so I know Erie will kill me if I don't finish it as well tonight but you know what? No . . . maybe. Thanks to all the people who review me and my stories! Please, no flames. If you want to email me you can at tiney_panda@hotmail.com Thanks for reading!  
  
* * *  
  
Your vision will become clear only when you look into your heart. Who looks outside, dreams. Who looks inside, awakens.  
  
-- Carl Jung  
  
* * *  
  
Akane opened her eyes one at a time and found them increasingly less heavy. She sat up and looked around. Everything was bright and light colored. The walls were white and the sheets she was in were the same fluorescent white. She thought to herself how white can seem fluorescent and stopped. Where was she? Where was Ranma? What happened?  
  
She slowly recognized the things around her. She saw that on each side of the tightly tucked in bed she was in there were metal bars so she didn't roll off. She lie back down and slowly let her surroundings sink in. She decided to do this logically. She looked to the door and saw the dim light of a hallway. The lights in her room were so bright it took her a few moments to realize to stop looking at them. She turned to her left.  
  
Flowers. From who? Ranma? Suru? Dad? Nabiki? Kasumi and Dr. Tofu? The table was a light cream color and it shined the way plastic did. She looked to the bed next to her, which was empty. She was alone. She looked to her right.  
  
A picture of a flower. A daisy. They really liked flowers here didn't they? Akane looked to her sides and noticed something in her hand. It looked like the switches they had in movies to let off bombs. She threw it down afraid.  
  
  
  
'Why am I being so afraid? Maybe I can go see someone.' It was so quiet. Akane needed to contact someone, but who? She couldn't remember who she needed to see. She still hadn't figured out where she was. She got up and slowly planted her bare feet on the floor. It was cool to the touch and Akane wanted to pull her feet up but couldn't. She was too close to finding out what was going on. She stood up and sat back down again. Everything started to swirl and Akane realized she was dizzy. Like when you get up too fast in the morning or when you sit up really sudden. The feeling was slowly disappearing and Akane tried again. Success!  
  
Akane felt the weight of her upper body pulling on her tired legs. She tried to hold onto the bed with her left hand but it was in a cast. A few names were already on it but she didn't have time to read them all. She started to limp towards the door. It was too much to run but Akane pushed herself and quickly got used to a pattern of speed walking and then switching dominant legs. Akane was proud of how well she was doing. She tried to concentrate but her mind was wondering to other things. What was this place? Bright lights? Corridors outside the door she had just opened. People in white? Was she in heaven? She then noticed that she had been walking down a dimly lit hall dragging an IV with her. She had been grasping the metal pole as she walked and now touched the plastic bag attached to it with her broken arm. She was holding the pole with her right hand. Her left was broken. She was in a gown.  
  
The shock of being in a hospital hit Akane fast. She was both relieved and confused. She wasn't dead but why was she here? She was looking for Genma when her and Ranma were driving down the road. He was saying sorry and then . . . Akane fell to the floor and three people in white suits came and escorted her to the nearest chair.  
  
"Are you alright?" The first one asked.  
  
The second one glared at the first one. "What do you mean is she alright? Look at her!"  
  
"Sorry! I was just trying to help. This is that girl from the big crash today, right?" The first care aid looked at Akane with pity and the other knew exactly what was on the first one's mind.  
  
"You can't tell her yet. Not yet. She's too unstable."  
  
They helped a stunned Akane up as they talked. "She's been in here nearly thirty-six hours. We should tell her. She is in fine condition. Its just shock."  
  
"We can't tell her. If I were just in an accident I wouldn't want to know that my boyfriend was-" The second care aid stopped herself and looked down to Akane. They had brought her back to her room and were taking her vitals. Akane heard this and went along with it, in silence. What about the girl's boyfriend?  
  
"Am I . . . am I . . . that girl?" Akane weakly asked the surprised care aid. It nodded and the other settled her down into her bed.  
  
"Come sit down, there'll be plenty of that later." The second care aid said calmly. The first started to cry and stopped when the other shot an unapproving glance towards the outburst of emotion the other had shown. Akane obeyed.  
  
"Where's Ranma?" Akane asked softly. The others looked to each other and kept putting Akane back in her covers. Akane pushed them back and tried to spring up only to fall in her haste. Tears fell from her eyes and she felt the taste of salt on her bland tongue. She threw herself forward and managed to get out the door.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?" This time the question and authority in Akane's voice was evident. The second care aid called for help as the first followed her cautiously. She ran down several halls and walked through a white and cream- colored door. She walked up to the care aid and looked to her face. The care aid nervously kept looking at a door a few feet away and as Akane followed her glare the care aid turned away and ran to get the others.  
  
Akane ran into the room and saw it empty. She started for the light switch and noticed that this was the first sign of darkness she had come in contact with since she woke. She stepped into the room hating every second of it. Ranma was supposed to be here. Why wasn't he here? The light was out and it was utterly dark. Akane flicked on the light switch and shielded her eyes from the dark nature she knew would be in the room. It was worse. Nothing. The room was bare. Not a glimpse of life in the room. Ranma wasn't here. She ran to the bed and sifted through the covers for any sign of Ranma. He would have gotten flowers. Where were his flowers? She ran to the table where there were a bundle of roses and a card. Akane picked up the card afraid of what it might say. If it didn't say Ranma's name on it then that would mean that Ranma didn't need to go to the hospital. That he was fine. She turned to it.  
  
To Ranma,  
  
You lift our hearts and bring us joy-"  
  
Akane could not read on. Ranma wasn't here. Maybe he had gotten better. She ran to the front of the room and was stopped by numerous guards. She heard soft voices as she felt a needle go into her arm. She felt the burst of the sedative. The last thing she heard was, '"How did she find his room? Does she know? Does she know?"' Akane screamed as she fell limply to the floor and the many people took her to her room.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane woke to her family crowding around her. She counted the heads. Five.  
  
She noticed them become clearer and clearer as she awoke. Suru was twiddling his thumbs nervously and a nurse was trying to explain something to him. Akane was immediately alert. She was flirting with him. Poor gullible Suru hadn't noticed but she was flirting with him! She turned to look at the other events in the room. Nabiki and Dad were fighting about something. Kasumi and Dr. Tofu were arranging flowers at the far side of the room and whispering idly to each other.  
  
"Is that six heads?" Akane didn't try to say this out loud but was too tired to talk inside her head. Everyone rushed to her side. Everything came at once and just like before everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
They could have told her a million times, a million different ways but it wouldn't have made a difference. Ranma was dead and no matter how hard it was to break it to her every way they could say it meant the exact same thing. Ranma was dead. Gone. She couldn't tease or taunt him anymore. He couldn't tease her or taunt her. Everyway she thought of it came back to the outstanding thing.  
  
Akane had never missed anything too important in her life. Not once had a subway train left right when she ran down the steps, never had Akane missed an important interview or anything like that. Today she realized that she had. Not just her, Ranma too. They had missed their chance. Every chance they had had to tell each other was gone now. They had always put it off and in its place needlessly bickered. She could no longer look at him and feel better. She could never think about the future they would have and would always dream of what could have been.  
  
She was about to leave the hospital and yet no matter how hard she tried she couldn't leave her room. It held her memories of him and she was afraid that if she were ever to leave then those memories of Ranma would evaporate like steam. She tried to walk out the door and was almost out the frame when she stopped herself. She had forgotten something and would have to go back for it. No. She had everything and needed to leave. She walked out the door and was relieved to remember Ranma as she walked through the halls. She waved to the people as she left. She needed to get out of here before something stopped her.  
  
"Thanks for everything." Akane looked to the front desk and smiled to the people behind it. She smiled to them and ran past the front doors wiping tears from her eyes. The people waved and yelled their goodbyes as she ran.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark corner of the front door of said hospital a shadowed figured stared at the bold figure of a girl throwing her things to the dark gravel as she repeatedly dropped her keys. He saw her wipe numerous tears from her eyes as she got into her car.  
  
The only sparkle from this dark corner was a trickle of light gleaming off of a tear from the shadowed figure's face.  
  
"Please don't cry too hard ya clumsy tomboy! It'll take more than that to kill Ranma Saotome!"  
  
A/N: There wasn't too much funny stuff in this chapter was there? I hope you like it and why do you think Ranma is pretending to be dead? What do you think of this chapter? Review or I might forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	12. Rebel

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and Kitty own Ranma.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
A/N: Okay, at the bottom of this chapter I'm going to start to answer any reviews I get from the last chapter. It took me so long to sit down and write this because I 've been so busy but a week is way too long to wait and plus I think it's been longer than that! Thanks to all the people who review me and my stories and I hope you like the bottom part of this chapter! Please, no flames. If you want to email me you can at tiney_panda@hotmail.com Thanks for reading!  
  
* * *  
  
When you reach the end of your rope, tie a knot in it and hang on.  
  
-- Thomas Jefferson  
  
* * *  
  
Akane fumbled with the ring of keys in her hand and the flowers in the other. She told herself that these were the things that were making it so hard to leave the hospital. She knew she was lying to herself. Once she left Ranma would be gone too and then she would be all alone. She had Suru . . . oh no! What was she going to do with Suru? There were only a couple of weeks before the wedding and the days would go by fast. Did she really want to marry him after Ranma died?  
  
She promised him she'd marry him but she couldn't. Not with Ranma gone and her being out of the hospital so soon to the wedding. Suru would never allow it. She decided that Suru would take one look at her and at the situation and decide the best way to handle it. She was not going to put this on her shoulders. It was okay, she just needed to get into her car and get home, to her apartment where she needed to be. Where Suru was probably waiting to tell her the wedding would be put off. Akane sighed in relief and tried to get the small key into the even smaller lock. The keys dropped to the floor.  
  
Akane bent down to pick them up and as she lifted herself up slowly a flicker of light caught her attention. She turned to the corner it originated from but nothing was there. She sighed and tried the intricately cut piece of metal again. Suddenly it pushed in and she pushed all her things into the car seats she was quickly filling. She needed to get out of here and see the others. The others . . . where were they? 'I guess they didn't know I'd make it outta there today.' Akane thought numbly.  
  
Akane got into her car but realized it was not hers at all but a complete stranger's. It was black with a black leather interior and plush seats. She looked inside the car and grimaced when she realized whose car this was. It was Ranma's. No one had known about and that's why they hadn't taken it away. But how did it get here? She didn't know how or why she had the keys but got in anyway. She immediately pressed her head gently against the steering wheel. She felt the cool feel of the wheel and felt the urge to grip it very tight, as if the car were flying out of control. She shot her head up and saw the arm of someone from the dark corner. She lifted her head and tilted to look to the corner but nothing was there. If someone had been there before then how could she have missed them? Unless they were hiding from someone. She felt like hiding right about now too.  
  
Akane started the car and quickly got onto the street. It was like a maze getting out of the hospital parking lot but when she finally did she noticed that she was only five minutes from her house. She turned slowly as she reached a corner and someone honked loudly. Akane pushed hard on the brakes and screamed. She felt the whiplash of the collision as the person behind her hit the rear bumper of her- his car. She pulled to the nearest shoulder of the road and saw a man through her side mirror rushing up to her.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Are you all right? You look hurt! Here, sit yourself down and I'll call a medic or something." He patted her shoulder and rushed back to his car for his phone. She wanted to rush after him but couldn't, she wanted to tell him everything was fine but she was too tired. She wanted to tell him that she was fine, Ranma was the one that needed help but the old man ran back to her talking to someone through a small silver phone. Akane smiled and reached out for the light trailing off of it. It reminded her of the light from this morning, from the light in that corner where she had missed the person. All she remembered was a red shirt; she didn't know what kind of shirt and muscles. That was all she had seen but that wasn't enough. She had felt so content seeing that person and that light.  
  
It must have been the fact that through all that darkness there was still light and a person was there even though it looked like there was no hope of anything being there. Nothing was alone and everything had a silver lining. Like the man's phone. Akane remembered the old wrinkled man's worried face and turned to see him staring intently at her with those same worried eyes. She smiled drowsily. Cars were not her thing. She had to remember to get on the bus and walk more. Cars were not safe and not good with her driving. It was her fault Ranma was dead.  
  
Akane gasped. The old man held her shoulders down to rest as she threw herself forward and looked about frantically. She looked to the old man and worriedly asked,  
  
"Well, where is he? Is he here? Or am I a murderer?" The puzzled expression on the man's face brought Akane let Akane regain her composure and she smiled to show him all was well. She needed an explanation fast or he was going to think she was seriously nuts and lead this into even more proportion.  
  
"Are you alright? If you aren't then it is my fault and I am a murderer!" Akane did her best to sound as frantic as she had been before but failed. Luckily, the easy to help old man bought it or at least pretended to for her sake. He patted her head and laughed merrily.  
  
"I'm still here aren't I? Unless I'm a ghost now. Although, I doubt I'd look this good if I were a ghost!" The man let out a harsh laugh and it continued to roll along. She laughed fakely and heard a siren. She let her face fall onto the steering wheel and cried. She just wanted to go home, how hard was that to understand?  
  
"Ma'am, is everything all right here?" The police officer looked to be about twenty years older than the old man who was still chuckling about his comments but took a dignified tone every now and then so the officer didn't think he was on something. Akane had to decide, there were two ways to get out of here. She could run like hell and probably make it home in three minutes, or wait and probably be sent to the doctor again. She would also probably get home in time to miss the five o'clock news tomorrow.  
  
She had to run for it. Ranma would forgive her, hell, he'd do the same. In fact, she could tell he wanted her to run for it from the cop. She'd leave the flowers and run, leave the car and run, leave all reason and run. The only thing was, she was not leaving her purse. She grabbed it and flung the door open with a huge smile on her face.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
She was a fugitive now. An actual person running from the law! An urge to scream in pleasure came over her. She felt great, felt free, and she couldn't stop smiling. She could do absolutely anything she wanted to do and nobody would tell her not to. She was so happy she couldn't express it with words. A surge of energy kept running through her. She had ran as far as she could before her heart was pounding in her chest and she had to stop. She was looking through one of the windows at the hotel room she had rented for the night. She wasn't going home because the cops might be there. The cops might be there! How awesome was that?  
  
Ranma would have been proud of what she had done today, to see the cops speechless face as she ran out of there with her hands in the air. She imagined life with him like this. This same thrill, this same adrenaline drive everyday. She realized she wanted this more than ever, more than anything in this world she wanted to be crazy.  
  
Normal people didn't have this fun, she wanted to fly. She was going to be a hawk, like Ranma. She had missed her chance with him but he wouldn't have wanted her to live her life with Suru. He wouldn't have wanted her to live a lie and that was what he was trying to show her. He had been trying to show her that she wasn't a normal person, she was above normal.  
  
She could get people to take her to their palaces because she was so interesting. That was what had caught his attention when he had met her, her sincere belief that she would be something more. The need to be crazy is what she needed now and what she had just done could be justified as crazy in some states! She felt the surge of energy again and smiled even more as she walked out the door only to be stopped by Suru walking down the hall to her.  
  
A flash of reality hit her. She couldn't love Suru. He was the normalcy that had been killing her, he was the thing she had to get away from, she could never marry him now and he was coming up to kiss her. Akane could feel the adrenaline rush slowly pull away as he wrapped his arms around her. Akane let out a soft cry and despair became apparent on her face. The feeling of being a hawk was slowly disappearing and Akane had to stop it. She looked up at Suru and he smiled.  
  
The normalcy was calling to her to come back. It offered what she had always wanted from him and promised a nice life, a normal life. Suru pulled her in closer and she could feel the last thread of energy being pulled away and as Suru held her close she let herself collapse in his arms.  
  
Akane started to silently cry, her eyes watered and her arms slowly shook as she watched her life float away but Suru's grip was too tight for her to go.  
  
It was too safe for her to leave it.  
  
A/N: Well that was fun. Now I'm excited to present to you the first annual Review Feedback! (If you can come up with a better title tell me!!!) And now . . . (drumroll please)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
That was the drumroll!  
  
REVIEW FEEDBACK CORNER:  
  
Animecartoons: I know, I was a little freaked at what people would think if I made it Ryoga but I got a lot of positive feedback for it! Tell me what you think on more things because I want people that hate and love Suru to review my story because they might have different views!  
  
Lynn: Ranma and Nabiki were talking in the bathroom about something but I can't say. I can say it has something to do with his current predicament. I think the whole Genma thing did mess up a couple of people because it ended so abruptly. Nabiki fabricated the story and told Akane that she wanted to meet them again but I'll tell you that was NOT her real intention. She needed to protect the family from her 'friends'.  
  
mithrandiryod: I like to read something when I'm bored too so I hope you read on!  
  
Apie: You are a great reviewer! You review every one of my chapters! Anyway, tell me what your confused about and I'm glad you liked the new update. I hope you like this one!  
  
Anonymous: I really don't know how many chapters I'm going to write. This could go on for longer or shorter. It all depends on how long the story wants to take before it turns cold. I think it's going to be a count down to the wedding and then after the wedding (which will take more than one chapter) I'll most likely make an ending chapter. This is a really fun fic so I'm not really paying attention to how long it takes.  
  
May: You are a great reviewer too! I can't believe I made somebody cry! ~heh~ You gotta admit, I couldn't kill Ranma because. . . it's Ranma. I also don't like hate mail and I would send myself tons of hate mail if I made him die at this point in the story. If it fits later on then maybe he will die. Although, we all know how hard Ranma is to kill!  
  
Evangelion-01: Thanks for the compliments! I make a lot of spelling mistakes and I really appreciate when you tell me! Which areas do you think I need to develop on?  
  
Christine: I'm glad you like it! You'll find out why probably next chapter.  
  
Ka-Chan: Another fine review! I know I've been leaving huge holes between the times I post new chapters but I'm going to post the next one really soon!  
  
Kura-kun: Tell me what confuses you because you always review but are confused and I really want to make it less confusing! You're not brain dead, you're smart enough to read this story right?  
  
Leina: Well . . . Ranma is a dork . . . I really don't know what to say . . . thank you?  
  
SSJKakarott: You knew I wouldn't kill him. Thanks for another great review!  
  
Kinai: I didn't mean missing something in that way. I meant like missing a chance or something like that. I revamped chapter 11 so it makes more sense. Thanks!  
  
Erie Maxwell: (Absent) Where was the review?  
  
So what do you think of Review Feedback Corner (which is in need of a new name)? Thanks to all my reviewers! Review or I might forget the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	13. Ranma Takes the Stage

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and Kitty own Ranma.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
A/N: Erie, you are nuts. I only put a time limit on your review because I'm mad at you for forgetting to review and mostly because I think its funny. Besides, it was a six-minute time limit. Anyway, I'm adding another new feature to the story. At the end of the chapter I'm going to write a few sentences about the next chapter! Please, no flames. If you want to email me you can at tiney_panda@hotmail.com Thanks for reading!  
  
* * *  
  
"If you learn from your mistakes, then why ain't I a genius ?!"  
  
--Anonymous  
  
* * *  
  
Nabiki's plan had worked out to the tee but Ranma couldn't shake off the feeling that he was forgetting something. Giving Akane his car keys had been nice but stupid. He couldn't believe she had actually gotten into another accident and run away. She just didn't seem the type anymore.  
  
Ranma was glad he had been there to see it or he wouldn't have believed it. She had really sprung out of there, just like he knew she could. He had followed her through her day away and she had been so happy. He hadn't expected it but he knew she would do something. He had made sure that she had had enough to pay at the hotel and even slipped the clerk some money to give her a good room. She was having fun but that didn't stop her from going to a cheap hotel. She really should have splurged at least a little! Maybe she wanted to be in a rough place for a bit. Who knew why she did most things so this one had to be different.  
  
Ranma got up off the couch he had been sleeping on. He looked around for a bit and noticed the huge fridge. The place still smelt like her and it was making him want her there, next to him. It had been risky to spend the night here but it was the one place Ranma knew Akane wouldn't be. Hell, she probably thought the police would be staked out waiting for her. She really didn't understand they didn't care.  
  
She would still have to fill out a couple of forms but they wouldn't even spare one guy to go find some crazy woman who pushed down a ninety-year-old cop. Ranma chuckled to himself as he took a glass of water from her fridge and downed it. He looked back in the fridge and found it fully stocked. This was not Akane's work. She couldn't have afforded all this stuff in one trip! Especially when she hadn't been home for a week.  
  
Suru. Just then the front door opened and Ryoga walked in with three bags of groceries on each shoulder. Ranma smirked.  
  
"Wow Ryoga, you really don't have to make me dinner but if you wanna I'm not sayin' no."  
  
Suru dropped the bags. He ran over to Ranma and circled him slowly while gapping the whole time.  
  
"But . . . your dead. You are dead!"  
  
"Sorry but I just had one last thing to do so I decided 'Hey! I'll go back.' Besides, all my stuffs here anyway." Ranma smirked again and let Ryoga awe in confusion at his mere presence. Ranma felt the urge to kick Ryoga but didn't. He was totally open and it would be fun but he stopped him self. There was no point to hitting him now, he wouldn't feel it. He was way too confused.  
  
"H-h-how? You are definantly dead! I was at your funeral." Ryoga asked this as he circled Ranma again. He didn't know what was going on.  
  
"That's just because you're dumb. You couldn't see through a plot created three seconds before it happened. Ryoga," Ranma walked up next to Ryoga and put his hand on Ryoga's shoulder, "you are slow." Ranma leapt back expecting an attack or at least a fit of rage. Nothing came from Ryoga's mouth. Then suddenly, he opened his mouth a bit and sighed.  
  
"I knew it." He sighed again sadly.  
  
Ranma blinked unknowingly. "Knew what?"  
  
"Ranma, you're not that good at hiding. Besides, I spoke with Nabiki." Ryoga said this coolly.  
  
"YOU WHAT? Nabiki said nobody else was gonna know! We were gonna catch this guy and then I'd be back." Nabiki was not one to be trusted but in a moment of weakness Ranma had decided to help her. He was really regretting it right about now.  
  
"She needed to tell me so I could help fight him too. I am going to be mighty close to Akane and she is the central target isn't she?" Ryoga calmly stated. He smiled wryly as he asked the last question. Ranma went red and was obviously furious. For about three seconds. Then it was masked by an even bigger smirk.  
  
"Whatcha talkin' 'bout Ryoga? She's not gonna want that weddin' now. She's free like a bird." Ranma's eyes widened and his expression turned from anger to happiness almost proudness in a matter of seconds. As Ranma talked about her being free he spread his arms out like wings and widened his eyes even more.  
  
"What do you mean 'free like a bird'? And you know what I forgot to ask, how did you get in? I'm the only other person then Akane with a key and when I came in the lock was fine." Ryoga asked as he studied Ranma closer.  
  
"I work in mysterious ways my friend." He smiled, "I meant that runnin' from the cops and havin' real fun is gonna snap her back to reality and away from," Ranma walked over to Ryoga and pointed a finger at Ryoga's face, "you."  
  
Ryoga tried to say something then shut his mouth. He pushed past Ranma to the door. "Just tell me where she is okay? She's alone out there and really afraid. She was just in the first car accident of her life and-" Ryoga was cut off by Ranma holding his hand patiently in the air and turning suddenly matter-of-factual.  
  
"Second." Ranma stated.  
  
"Second what?" Ryoga asked suspiciously as he walked out the door.  
  
"Car accident, she had her second today." Ranma smiled, "She's at the hotel on Supiko Street. It's the only one. Room twenty-five."  
  
Ryoga nodded and turned to leave again as Ranma laughed. Ryoga stopped for a second and then left. Ranma decided he was probably deciding if Ranma was lying to him.  
  
"How are you gonna marry her now?" Ranma yelled as Ryoga slammed the doors.  
  
Ranma's plan to get Akane back to normal were not going to be stunted by his being dead like he thought they would. Akane was now thinking about this and no matter how much 'Suru' she had, it would never be enough. Ranma smiled at his progress, there was no turning back now, if she could really be saved she would let go today. Let go of Suru's sheltering and his security. She had to live today and hold onto that or they would never make it out alive. Nabiki's plan would only work if Akane wasn't around Suru all the time and he knew it. Then why was he going to see her?  
  
Ranma laughed. He should know he'd be shot down. If he wasn't then Ranma would have failed and there was no hope. It was all going down and Akane needed to figure it out on her own. Ranma started to wonder to himself. What if she didn't let go of Suru? What if she still needed him? What if his whole plan failed? He needed to see her away from Suru. Ranma wasn't feeling too good about his plan's success anymore. In fact, every moment he stayed here he became even more anxious.  
  
Ranma took his coat and left.  
  
* * *  
  
When he had gotten to the hotel the dimly lit hallways turned out to be not nearly as dimly lit as the kid at the front desk. It took him five minutes to tell Ranma which way it was to get to room 25 and even then the kid looked unsure of his success. Ranma muttered a couple things under his breath and the kid left in a split second. He shook his head and headed down the twisting hallway. Every corner he would hide and peek around the corner. The third time he saw something.  
  
It was Akane wrapped in Suru's arms crying, making Ranma lose all hope of success. Making Ranma run out of there as fast as he could and accidentally making Ranma scream. Making Akane hear that scream and look up to see nothing. She wasn't that stupid, she knew it was him for sure! Maybe 'Suru' would cover for him. Ranma grimaced. Now it wasn't up to him. He could do nothing but watch the situation get worse and watch all the hiding people come from the shadows and hurt her. He could do nothing.  
  
It wasn't his entirely fault though; he should have factored it in. He should have known that this was a possibility. He should have figured it out that she wasn't the person she was, that she needed Suru's safety. He hadn't thought it would end like this. That she would ruin everything without ever knowing. That she would break somebody's heart.  
  
That she hadn't chosen him.  
  
A/N: And now . . . NEXT TIME ON DON'T LEAVE ME: (drum roll please)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I love my drumroll.  
  
I'm gonna make these cryptic okay? And you guys have to guess what they mean! Okay,  
  
The next chapter with be full of 'titles' so your clues for next chapter will be titles of movies. Akane decides on two things, here are your clues  
  
The Wedding Planner  
  
Ghost  
  
That's all for now so without further ado here is what you're really here for,  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
This drum roll is longer and unannounced. Ooh. Ahh  
  
REVIEWING REVIEWS!  
  
Christine: If I did kill Ranma off then I'd be in big trouble but if it really fit in the story I would do it. I probably wont though!  
  
Ka_chan: I think this chapter is a bit longer, I don't know. Tell me if you want it longer than this. I used your idea because it's awesome!  
  
Lilstarblossom: You are one of the best reviewers just because you loved the bird metaphor! ~heh~ Oh No! You know about Suru! I wasn't supposed to tell! Uh oh, I'm in trouble. Just don't tell anybody okay? J/k ~heh~ I love that quote you . . . quoted. Anyway, it was awesome!  
  
Kura-kun: Tell me about the hidden messages! I wanna know! ~heh~ Silly Ryoga. She can't find out yet though! That wouldn't be fun! She might not even find out.  
  
May: That's true! Thanks for another great review!  
  
Erie: You crybaby ~heh~ Akane lost her dream world.  
  
A/N: Review my story or I might forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	14. Decisions

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and Kitty own Ranma.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
A/N: Ahhh! I thought I was only going to write 15 chapters but that'll be a little hard now won't it? I'm so happy for myself because I wrote chapter 13 a few days before I got the flu so I posted it in time for Don Erie's demands! This chapter is gonna be fun. I hope. I think I'm gonna write this one a little longer because I was looking at my story after I put it up and it really wasn't that long. I thought it was longer and it looked longer in Word but it wasn't. Anyway, I'm gonna try to make these longer. I can't wait to go quote hunting soon! Please, no flames. If you want to email me you can at tiney_panda@hotmail.com Thanks for reading!  
  
* * *  
  
To be stupid, selfish, and have good health are three requirements for happiness, though if stupidity is lacking, all is lost.  
  
Gustave Flaubert (1821 - 1880)  
  
* * *  
  
Akane wrapped her arms around Suru and squeezed. Then she pushed him off as he came in for a kiss. What was he doing? Ranma had just died, her fiancé had just died, her ex-fiancé of course. Akane pushed herself farther away and looked through the hall window. Why was she still doing this? Still thinking it was just some game. She'd slip something here and he'd slip something there just to keep the game going. She was not about to play a two-player game by herself.  
  
  
  
Ranma wasn't here to partake in the game and it made Akane feel selfish. To be still playing this game without him. Like she was betraying him. Maybe selfish wasn't the right word, guilty. She did feel pretty guilty about this. Suru was doing great but he just wasn't Ranma. She needed him to feel needed right now. From now on she wasn't going to be the greedy person she was now. She would be kind and giving and she would never miss a chance with someone like she had with Ranma. She led herself back to a stunned Suru.  
  
As Akane wrapped her arms around his neck he embraced her and didn't try to kiss her or anything. It was an emotionless hug, exactly what she needed. She fell deeper into his chest and could feel his heart beating slowly. He was so calm and that angered her. Ranma had just been killed and he was fine, emotionless. She needed to fill the void, she needed to let out some emotion, anything. That was when she started to cry. She hadn't intended to she just did. Suru held her tight and picked her up slightly from the ground, swaying lightly from side to side.  
  
Suddenly, Akane heard a scream. Well, not a scream but more like a yelp. Like someone had yelped in pain or something. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't figure out whom it belonged to. Akane spun around to face the yelp but faced nothing. She ran down the hall and turned the corner in what felt like forever. It was like her body was in slow motion and she was taking her sweet time to run after someone, something. She had to figure out who the yelp belonged to. Maybe if she asked the front desk. She was brought into another very empty room and when getting to the front desk an old man staggered out of the back room. Akane had never ringed one of those bells before now and decided she wasn't missing out on much. The guy had taken forever to emerge from the back.  
  
"Did you see someone run out of here right now? Anyone?" Akane asked almost breathless with anticipation.  
  
The man looked up dumbly, "Nope. Not a thing." He smiled lopsidedly and walked back into the inner office.  
  
This was not enough. Akane knew he had seen something because when he had said no he had stepped back a step and his eyes glazed over for a split second like he was remembering something or someone. Akane had to decide if she was going to act or stay put and be happy with a no. Suru decided for her as he grabbed her waist from behind her. She jumped up what felt like twenty feet.  
  
  
  
"Wow! Calm down there. Listen, you heard what he said, he didn't see anyone. What are you going on about? Listen, I think you should just sit down for a minute. Okay?" Suru took Akane in his arms and stared at her as if he were in charge. Oh no he wasn't! Akane pushed back from him and he snatched her hand in his. Akane spun around. It didn't hurt but she knew that there was some reason he wasn't letting her talk.  
  
"What do you mean what I'm talking about?" Akane half screamed. She was starting to think up reasons why Suru couldn't have understood but came back to nothing.  
  
"What you're asking the manager about. Why did you run out of that hall?" Suru questioned with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Akane guffawed, "What? Oh hey, I don't know the SCREAM!" Akane yelled. What was he talking about? Had he somehow not heard the yelp she did? The manger had . . . hadn't he? She had seen the terror in his eyes when he had stepped back, almost in awe. This was just making Akane more confused, maybe Suru just meant he thought it was a scream not a yell . . . it was a possibility. Kinda.  
  
"You saw who it was didn't you? The person who screamed? You saw him right?" Akane interrogated Suru. He stepped back nervously as she pushed herself on him and in an instant he stopped. His mood became cool, serene, Suru-ish.  
  
"Akane please, just sit down, maybe we can figure this out," Akane nodded as he led her towards a couch. They sat down hands together, staring at each other, "Now these voices you say you're hearing-"  
  
"I heard them." Akane said numbly.  
  
"Okay, the voices you heard-" Suru tried to begin.  
  
"The manager heard too." Akane stated just as coldly. She could act calm if she wanted to. She was just lucky Suru wasn't Ranma or she'd be going A- wall by now. Akane laughed to herself and Suru's face broke into sort of a hopeful smile. Akane looked up guiltily and looked down again as she met his eyes.  
  
Today the thought of leaving Suru had seemed as simple as walking away but now she looked at him fiddling with the ring on her finger. He was so kind, so gentle. He loved her and that was making him think she hadn't heard any thing. He was wrong but she was just wasting time with this. He hadn't heard some how but she would show him! She knew what she had to do.  
  
"Suru, let's leave." Akane said lowly sounding defeated. Suru lit up and nodded. He stood up still holding her hand in his and squeezed it before letting it go.  
  
"I'll go get the car, you just stay here okay?" Suru said as he picked up her hand again and turned the engagement ring Akane had subconsciously turned upside-down right side up. She nodded and kept staring forward until he was out of sight.  
  
Right side up. Was it right? Ranma had just died and Akane was going to marry another man. She felt herself feeling pity for her ex-fiancé, like she was cheating on him in some way. She couldn't marry Suru. Not when she felt the way she did about Ranma. She just wasn't over his death or him.  
  
When he was safely gone Akane shot up and hopped over the front desk with ease. In one swift movement she was by the door of the inner office. The man was shaking his head from side to side and rustling through a drawer with his back to the door. When he turned around with about twenty papers in his arms he quickly threw them in the air and screamed. He threw himself behind a chair and peered out to see if Akane had gone. Akane grabbed the chair and threw it aside to face the man in front of her. She looked down at the man who had huddle himself up shielding his face with his arms. Akane crouched down and put an arm on his shoulder. He violently shook and then looked at her with a look of horror to the liking of when she had first seen him.  
  
"G-g-g-ghost!" The man said while shivering in fear.  
  
"Who?" Akane asked curiously.  
  
"On the news, big crash. He died." The man mumbled as he quivered on the floor.  
  
Akane stood up and stepped back in terror. This was beginning to sound way too familiar. How could this guy know about her crash? Akane stopped herself, she didn't even know who died. There were crashes everyday.  
  
"Who?" Akane pushed her self to ask. The man looked down and started to shiver again. He wrapped his arms around himself and stared right at Akane.  
  
"Ranma Saotome." The man said. He stared at the floor and cried like a baby. Seeing a ghost can scare a person! Akane didn't believe in ghosts though and she rubbed him saying it was Ranma off as a coincidence. Still, she couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe it wasn't, maybe Ranma had come back! Akane laughed at how stupid she was being.  
  
She couldn't help it though, it was echoing inside her. Ranma was alive? It couldn't be! When he had said that Akane had cried out. She couldn't help it! Then she started to laugh. The man looked up puzzled but she continued to laugh even as he moved back in fright. Even after Ranma was dead he was still making her choose. Even after he was gone she was still playing the game. She was so angry at him! He shouldn't make her play this game now. Then, for some reason, she remembered her last words to Ranma and cringed in guilt.  
  
"You look pretty pale. I hope Nabiki didn't yell at you too hard! It's your own fault for being such a baka!"  
  
The thought of these words being the last Akane ever said to Ranma made her cry. They had before and they still did. She wiped away the tears that she could never cry and started to stand up and slowly walk backwards through the door, over the counter and turning to face the outside world, out the door. Leaving a very stunned manager to think about the carnage that used to be his office. It was a wreck now, just how Akane felt.  
  
Akane wanted to go home. She didn't have her car or any money so she decided to walk and think.  
  
* * *  
  
When she got home she opened the door using the extra key in her lawn. She threw herself on her couch and fell asleep. She had been walking for three and a half hours, two in the rain.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane woke to a window in the kitchen open. She sat up and walked groggily to the window and shut it with a WHOOSH. She sighed heavily and her shoulders shook with the force of her sigh.  
  
"A. . .ka. . . ne. . . A. . . ka. . . ne." Someone or something whispered. Akane turned around in fighting stance. She noticed a note of taunting in the voice but dismissed it. There was an intruder in her apartment and she had to get it.  
  
"Come out you coward!" Akane yelled. She swiveled and looked around in all directions.  
  
Suddenly a huge cloud of smoke came over the kitchen and Akane ran to her living room in shock never losing her stance. When the smoke cleared something was perched on Akane's kitchen island lazily.  
  
Akane froze in shock at what she was looking at, staring into. She wanted to run up and attack it but was just frozen there.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Ranma said slyly. He winked and laughed joyfully as Akane watched him, open-mouthed.  
  
A/N: Well, that was short!  
  
And now . . . NEXT TIME ON DON'T LEAVE ME: (drum roll please)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I love my drumroll.  
  
These have nothing to do with what they are, only the words. Okay, The next chapter will be full of fights but that's not all so here are your clues:  
  
Dead Man Walking  
  
The Follower  
  
That's all for now so without further ado here is what you're really here for,  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
This drum roll is longer and unannounced. Ooh. Ahh  
  
REVIEWING REVIEWS!  
  
Crazy Hyper Gal: Ahh to become hyper is so fun! Well, I hope you lived to read this chapter because your reviews are great!  
  
Ka_chan: Lol! Love the end of your review! I actually just used the titles it's got nothing to do with the movies. This chapter's pretty short but I wanted to get it out there before Crazy Hyper Gal died of not getting the next one so the long chapter thing was kinda botched for this chapter but next chapter will be longer! Muwahahahaha!  
  
Animecartoons: Lol! You are SO smart! Well, you would have to be to read this story right? Lol!  
  
X: Thanks so much! I wouldn't call this perfection but I like it and you and other people do too. I really used that not to rush it thing didn't I?  
  
Apie: Ranma is always jumping to conclusions! Uberness! Lol! Someone should stop him but not me , Muwahahahahaha I make him do it even more!  
  
Saturn Angel: Thank you so much! I hoped it was dark enough but I didn't want it too angsty or that would take all the funniness out of it!  
  
May: He does have a lot of plans going wrong doesn't he? I would get Akane's mallet out and hit him too if I were her! Ryoga is at the right place at the very right time isn't he? Lol!  
  
Erie: Well, you got to write your long review. Happy? Anyway, Rangerism was totally not intended there! You know what happens next and Ranger probably wouldn't do that would he? Lol! Maybe! I know I've got to write the next chapter soon because its oh so funny what he does! Lol!  
  
A/N: Review my story or I might forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	15. Alakazaam

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½ and all the other people she has sold the rights to including Kitty and Viz.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter and I'll make it a bit longer. I'll try putting it up soon. I've been working on my other fic that is set as a seventh season of Ranma with every chapter equaling an episode. Then I've got my original fic that I made SO long ago! It's gonna be fun! This fic is too though and I'm in the mood to write this. You won't be seeing my Ranma ½ seventh season until I'm done. Then I've got another fic! Lol! It's set right before the wedding. I've gotta write something if I've got the idea and that's why I've got about twenty things goin' right now! Lol! What do you think? Thanks to all the people who review my stories and me! You can email me at tiney_panda@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading!  
  
* * *  
  
That is what learning is. You suddenly understand something you've understood all your life, but in a new way.  
  
--Doris Lessing  
  
* * *  
  
Akane imagined herself holding a glass or something and letting it crash to the floor as her mouth dropped about five feet to the floor. Something to break the silence would be nice. Akane was tempted to pick up a vase near her and drop it. She thought about this again and decided against it. Not a good idea!  
  
This had to be in her mind, it was too unreal to imagine! Ranma alive? He couldn't be alive, Akane threw the idea away. She had seen the flowers and the bed. As she thought about this he just sat there lazily playing with a half full wine glass in his hand smirking.  
  
"Wh-wh-who a-are y-y-you?" Akane stuttered. If there was one thing she hated it was a ghost. Especially because until now she had never believed in them before. Well, there was that one time at that tunnel. Akane stared stunned at Ranma as he sat up and put the gauntlet down on the kitchen counter. He hopped off the counter and in one movement was right in front of Akane's face.  
  
"Boo." Ranma said quietly.  
  
Akane screamed. First instinct was working pretty damn good right about now, the Ranma ghost jumped back and shielded himself which confused Akane.  
  
"Ranma, or whoever you really are," Akane added suspiciously, "if you were a ghost then I wouldn't be able to hit you. Why did you jump back? And don't sneak up on me like that, you forget, Ranma could do that when he was alive too." Akane pointed a finger at the ghost whose turn it was too look shell-shocked. He certainly wasn't expecting her to be calm. Akane smiled, she wasn't that afraid of ghosts. At least she hoped not.  
  
"Of course my love, ya see, it was a reflex. I mean, if you had to live with ya then wouldn'tcha wanna duck too? Especially if ya were me!" The ghost laughed. It moved back a bit and bowed lowly as it did. Akane saw this opportunity and, using all her courage threw her fist into it's back.  
  
There was a swirl of colors in front of her and she took her hand back afraid it would be sucked into the swirl. It disappeared and Ranma was still in the same place he had been before. He tilted his head up to her and smiled arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that enough evidence that I am exactly what I say I am?" Ranma asked with some difficulty. She noticed his try at being superior with a higher tone and using a different language all together to him. She laughed.  
  
"Don't call me your love." Akane said while smiling. She walked over to the kitchen quickly. She had given in, and she knew that even if he was alive he was never as fast as he was just now. Besides, he wasn't a ghost.  
  
"Deal," Ranma said as he jumped to the counter and grabbed his wine before she could take it away, "but ya haven't asked why I'm here, don'tcha wanna know?"  
  
Akane smiled, "Nope, see, you are not a ghost, you are a figment of my imagination and I know there's no point to try to get rid of something in my mind. Sorry but I see through your disguise. I might even be asleep right now." Akane said as she opened the fridge to try and find something good to eat.  
  
Ranma cocked his head to one side and took an apple from a bowl on the counter. He walked over to Akane as she talked and plopped it on her head. It hurt for just a sec and Akane turned around letting the apple fall to the floor. It was no crystal vase but at least it was something.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Akane asked as she walked and picked up the apple. She put it back in the bowl and stared confused at Ranma.  
  
"See, it ain't a dream." He said matter-of-factly. He smiled and Akane took another swipe at his face but her hand just went through nothing.  
  
"Whatever, I still think you're lying." Akane said and stuck out her tongue.  
  
Ranma smirked, "Foreplay Akane? Remember I'm a ghost but maybe we can work somethin' out." He smirked again and made Akane throw the whole bowl of apples at him but they didn't hurt him.  
  
"You forget Ranma," Akane said devilishly, "I have Suru."  
  
"I thought you gave that thing up," Ranma said dumbfounded, "Oh well, some habits are hard to kick right?"  
  
Akane sneered at him and walked to her couch, "So why are you here? To help me get over your death . . . To find my soul mate? To warn me off going to some haunted house or something? Well, you're too late for number one, I don't need another 'friend' and I do NOT believe in ghosts!" Akane had to catch her breath she had yelled so hard at Ranma. He hadn't even flinched. Maybe Ranma was a ghost, even she would be afraid of herself this time. He only shook his head from side to side happily.  
  
"None of the above. If ya needed a soul mate then ya could just buy a pit bull. Really Akane, I thought ya were better than that." Ranma tut-tutted and crossed his arms trying to look quite serious. It didn't work of course but it was a good try, well, for Ranma.  
  
"At least I'm not dead." Akane countered angrily.  
  
"Touché, but at least I'm not engaged to Suru." He smirked.  
  
"Why don't you just tell why you're here?" Akane had had enough of this, her dreams usually didn't take this long and that apple had hurt a little. What if she wasn't dreaming? What if Ranma really was a ghost and she had been making it mad this whole time? Akane started to worry about this and looked away from him feeling so stupid and scared that she had angered it.  
  
"Well, the reason I'm here is to make yer life better. Well, that ain't the whole truth, my real mission is a lot funner." Ranma said.  
  
"What?" Akane asked now more scared than ever.  
  
"To make sure you don't marry Suru." Ranma said simply. Every shred of fright or stupidity left Akane at that moment.  
  
"WHAT?" Akane took a ton of swipes at Ranma and stopped, realizing there was no point to hitting him. She sighed. She couldn't believe she had actually been afraid of this ghost. She couldn't believe she had been afraid of ghosts. They were just really annoying; maybe that's why people were afraid of them. They were entirely obnoxious.  
  
"It's my mission and I do intend to keep it." Ranma grinned.  
  
"Well, it's just too bad then," Akane, said with her hands on her hips, "because me and Suru are going to marry pretty damn soon." Akane smiled, it looked like she would be marrying Suru after all.  
  
Akane thought to herself about this. Before she had decided against it but now she had to. If she was going to show this thing up then she would just keep going on with this charade. In the end, Akane didn't know if she would say yes or no but for now she would just pretend that she would. Up to the rehearsal dinner, she wouldn't have to make a decision. She would decide then though, no matter what the cost!  
  
"Fine, see if I care." Ranma crossed his arms and looked away smugly.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I hope you two'll be happy!"  
  
"I'm sure we will!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Are you as turned on as me right now?" Ranma asked as he popped up in front of Akane. She could smell the sweet scent of Ranma's breath and her eye's were about as wide as golf balls.  
  
"NO! You pervert!" Akane said moving quickly back.  
  
"Then you must not be my Akane." Ranma smiled. He started to laugh, Ranma's laugh. She missed that laugh that brought the carefree feel of being near him. How he could make her blush at just about any time was driving her crazy. How could he stop a fight like that? Just throw away what they were fighting about and try to win with dirty tricks. He was a cheater and it made Akane smile.  
  
She thought back to him when he was just sixteen and noticed there wasn't much difference, he had become somewhat more mature but that wasn't much in Ranma terms. She looked into his eyes and remembered so much more. He couldn't be a dream, this was the real thing, the real Ranma and it scared Akane.  
  
It was her fault he had died and was here. If she had just been looking at the road then maybe thing's would've been different, Ranma might still be alive! Sadly that wasn't the way it was and she couldn't stand being around him anymore.  
  
He was still laughing when Akane grabbed her purse and ran out of her apartment. Ranma stopped laughing as he saw this. She slammed the door as she heard Ranma saying something but the door stopped his response. She quickly locked the door and then fumbled down her stairs and into the outside street.  
  
She walked to the nearest street corner and something caught her eye. Ranma was leaning on a tree trunk and smiling.  
  
"Ya never let me say sorry. Not that I would." Ranma pointed out serenely.  
  
Akane looked in awe again. How could she not? He had been right in front of her in her apartment a few moments ago and now he had come through a door to be leaning here for what seemed like a while.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
Ranma laughed, "You forget, I'm a ghost. We've got lots a special powers." Ranma said smiling all the while.  
  
"You do?" Akane asked.  
  
"I think so." Ranma said genuinely.  
  
"Prove it then." Akane spared as she laughed.  
  
"I'd love to." Ranma said smiling sweetly as he snapped his fingers. As he did so a taxi came around the corner and stopped right in front of her.  
  
Akane looked on in terror, he really could do magic. She then shook off this silly idea, it was just a coincidence and yet . . .  
  
Ranma smirked again, "What can I say? I'm magic."  
  
A/N: Was that longer? I think it's longer!  
  
And now . . . NEXT TIME ON DON'T LEAVE ME:  
  
(drum roll please)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
My drumroll rules.  
  
I'm gonna make these cryptic again. For you new people you have to guess what the secrets to them are! Okay,  
  
The next chapter's movie title's are:  
  
Ghost  
  
That's all for now so without further ado here is what you're really here for,  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
This drum roll is longer and unannounced. Ooh. Ahh  
  
REVIEWING REVIEWS!  
  
xing@fanfiction.net: I'm glad you like it! Just tell me what you want me to send you and I will! Maybe when I get the email I might add in the newest chapter before everybody else gets to see it if I wrote it then. Lol! I usually post it right after I write them though. What are you talking about embarrassing yourself? Guess! Guess! Who knows? Maybe I'll get an idea from your review!  
  
QuirkyCellist: Ah! Beef, I hoped to be filet mignon! I get the confusing thing from a lot of people! Tell me what's confusing and I'll fix it! Lol! Your review is great because it's so long and informative! I don't know if I addressed this but Shampoo went back to China with Mousse and Cologne to find Ranma. Maybe she can be at the wedding. If there even is a wedding.  
  
Lilstarblossom: You get the clues? Good. I sometimes don't so it's good that you do! I've always wanted myself addressed in the same sentence as Tony the Tiger! Thanks!  
  
Kura-kun: I did try for secret messages but I didn't think they were that important. What did you get out of them?  
  
Ranma+Akane4Ever: No problem about the reviewing thing! You reviewed right? Thank you so much for the compliments but I'm really not that good! I just put enough surprises in the story to keep you guys reading. Lol! I wonder if she'll ever even know he is Ryoga. Hmmm . . . now there's a thought! Thanks so much for adding my things to your favorites list! I totally don't know when I'm gonna end this but defiantly not at 14 chapters right?  
  
Apie: Lol! That sly dog is right! He's acting extra cool there isn't he?  
  
Butterfly: I'm sorry if it's confusing! Thank you for telling me and didn't I take awhile on that last chapter? Do you think this was that long?  
  
Erie: Ah a game!  
  
A/N: Review my story or I might forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	16. Nomad

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½ and all the other people she has sold the rights to including Kitty and Viz.  
  
A/N: I've been working on my site and I'm almost done! Everybody cheer! Its name is Mallet Watch! Weird huh? Lol! Everyone's been getting the flu and I guess my body thought 'Hey! What the heck? Why not jump on the bandwagon?' My body is very polite as you can see by the 'heck'! Sorry, I'm still a little sick so I'm a tad crazy right now. I'll try to write this chapter longer and faster but it wasn't totally my fault! Check out my site when it's ready okay? Thanks to all the people who review my stories and me! You can email me at tiney_panda@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading!  
* * *  
The course of true love never did run smooth;  
  
--A Midsummer Night's Dream, William Shakespeare  
* * *  
  
Akane walked into the cab as she tried to open the door but it was stuck. As she slammed into the cab she could feel her face burning red. She could sense the driver trying hard not to but laughing. Ranma was smirking as he walked up to her and pulled open the door with obvious ease.  
  
"So, I can't hit you but somehow you can hold things?" Akane asked suspiciously. This was beginning to sound really fake but she hadn't been able to hit him yet so she couldn't be sure. She just had to remember to keep up her guard extra today.  
  
"Exactly!" Ranma said this with an uneasy tone. He had been reall--was really bad at lying. Akane stepped into the cab more confused than ever. Ranma smiled to the driver and shook his hand. That was really weird. Why did he shake his hand?  
  
"You know this guy?" Akane asked. Ranma shrugged and turned to Akane as they both sat in the back of the taxi.  
  
"So, where to?" Ranma asked obviously avoiding the prior question. Akane was beginning to think that there was a lot more than what she had thought before.  
  
First off, ghosts didn't exist. Secondly, Ranma could always avoid her attacks and her anger had just made her attacks slower. Thirdly, the rules to Ranma's 'ghostness' only applied when it was good for him and then disappeared when it wasn't. On the other hand, that taxi thing was pretty cool.  
  
"To that café about three blocks from here." Akane was rustling through her bag and found what she thought was enough to cover the ride and a tip. Ranma was having a hard time twiddling his thumbs. He was twiddling one forward and the other backward and getting frustrated. Finally he just threw his hands on his lap and turned to Akane to torture her for a bit, at least until the ride was over but he did have eternity to torture her. She thought of throwing herself out of the cab but decided against it, too many papers to sign afterwards. She sighed and waited for Ranma to start.  
  
"On Sumiko street right?" Ranma asked devilishly, "I haven't be'n for the longest time! When's the last time ya were there?" Ranma's pale blue eyes suddenly sprang to life and danced around waiting for her reply.  
  
"I don't remember." Akane said blatantly lying. She never said she was good at lying she had just decided to forget that ordeal. She remembered the thought of it, the feel of it, being free. The fun, exciting feel of doing something interesting, crazy, unlike her. Akane remembered all these things and smiled. She realized that without that she'd be crazy but that she couldn't live with only that. The kind of life Ranma had was nomadic. He went where he wanted when he wanted and yet he needed stability. He needed her because she was the one normal thing in his life, the one thing that stayed the same. Still, she wasn't the person she had been.  
  
"Liar." Ranma whispered as he slapped the cabby's shoulder and opened his door to get out. Akane threw out her hand to grab him before he fell out but there was no need. The driver screeched to a halt at the nearest street corner and Akane gave him the money quickly.  
  
Ranma smiled in awe, "Aww, you care!" Akane rolled her eyes and in one quick moment pushed Ranma out of the cab and onto the ground outside. She slid over to that side of the cab and stepped out, onto Ranma. He cringed and Akane stepped harder, digging one of her heels into his face.  
  
"Owww!" Ranma winced. He curled up in a ball for a second recovering and then shot up next to her smiling.  
  
"I thought I couldn't hit you?" Akane questioned. Ranma looked nervous for a split second and then let his cool nature take over.  
  
"You can't, I let you," Ranma winked, "you're welcome."  
  
Akane rolled her eyes and walked towards the nearest street vendor. She walked up to the small young man and winked cutely, "Hi there, can I have some octopus balls? Maybe a couple extra." Akane said this suggestively and took the young man's hand. She could be sexy even with Ranma around. Just look at the way she had the young, balding, fat man wrapped around her finger. Akane gave up and paid the man. When he winked at her she grimaced and he took that as a good thing and giggled.  
  
As they walked off Ranma came up right by Akane's ear and hushly asked, "Did'ja hear that giggle? I'm not joking! The womanly factor on that giggle must've be'n off the charts!" Ranma burst out laughing as Akane looked back at the man who was now waving and smiling. She burst out laughing as well and turned back to se half her octopus balls gone. She shot a glance at Ranma who obviously had three stuffed in his mouth at the moment. She sneered and hoarded the rest.  
  
"Ghosts shouldn't have to eat." Akane stated, sticking out her tongue as if she knew what she was talking about. Ranma shrugged in agreement and put his arm around her waist to direct her out of the way of a deranged bicycle and a more deranged looking driver. Akane dropped her octopus balls in the process but Ranma threw himself to the ground before they fell so they all landed gently in his mouth. Akane smiled, he was such an idiot for food.  
  
"But we can," was Ranma's only remark.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been a couple of hours and the night was beginning to get comfortable. Akane had the inclination that she'd be getting home late tonight. She had no money left on her and was about an hour's walk from her apartment. Ranma and her had been walking the streets all night, just walking. They'd talked about lots of things including Suru. Akane had found out that Ranma didn't really mind Akane with a little 'opposition' for him to win against it was just who Suru was. He had admitted that he didn't mind the guy as much because he now knew the person he was inside. She thought about this for a second and shrugged it off. They probably had a talk about it and maybe Suru talked some sense into Ranma. Akane knew that it was bloody unlikely but she decided that it would do for now.  
  
Ranma still had his arm around her waist and Akane pretended not to notice for reasons she herself didn't understand. She just didn't want it any other way tonight. Tonight was one solitary day and whatever happened was her decision. She didn't have to report to Suru about everything that happened in her life! She would just keep herself in check and stop thinking about how blue the sky might be, how clear the star are or how cool, calm and serene the night was. She would just remember Suru and how he was probably worried sick about her.  
  
Akane didn't care anymore, the night was beautiful and she was here with a ghost, what could happen? Ranma's eyes glimmered in the night as he stared up at the sky. Ranma let go of Akane and she wanted to pull him back. She didn't of course even though she really wanted to. He took her hand and led her to a bench in a park. No one was outside; it had to be three in the morning. She sat down beside him and watched him stare up and grin.  
  
"Ain't it nice?" Ranma asked as he pulled in Akane to show her a star he was pointing to with his free hand.  
  
Akane nodded. What was wrong with him? He looked so sad and yet, when he saw all those stars his eyes glazed over, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tryin' to figure some things out 'kay?" Ranma said as a cold breeze made Akane shiver. He took his jacket off his right shoulder and put it around her keeping the other half around him. Akane didn't know if he was trying to be romantic or just not willing to give up his whole jacket. She thought for a split second about how his jacket could . . . but he said he was . . . Akane stopped thinking about it.  
  
She realized that he wanted things to be like they were but they couldn't be. They could never be the same way they had been and no matter how hard they told themselves they like things that way it would have gotten old not doing anything about certain.things and people. If she had only known that he might . . . want to . . . be . . . in a different relationship with her than before than she would have done things differently . . . maybe.  
  
"Ranma, I know you seem to.want to.well I just wanted to let you know that it can never be the way it was. Definantly not because of that damn Shampoo, I'm glad she left!" Akane looked down as Ranma laughed softly. She could tell he was nervous but she was about double that so she wasn't gonna say anything.  
  
"I don't get it." Ranma said.  
  
"Well, things will never be the same," Akane tried to find an example and pointed to an out of place mail box, "that, ugly as it may be, will never be the same. Things have changed." Akane thought about it for a while, people had changed too. She had changed for the most part and she thought she had made out pretty good.  
"Oh really?" Ranma question cocking an eyebrow and smiling with one of his legendary smiles. She lifted her hand slowly and held his smiling lowly. Ranma stopped smiling and looked down to her hand almost going cross-eyed. Akane laughed lowly in a half cry and smiled again, trying to look serious. She imagined how silly she looked right about now.  
  
"I'm not the person you remember Ranma, I'm different and I'm like I was and if I had been things would have been rea-" Ranma lifted his finger to her lips and smiled as he glared into her eyes slowly filling with tears. She wanted to hold onto this moment and never let go, to stay here alone with Ranma. She was different though and as much as she tried to be the person she had been it was useless she would never be the person Ranma remembered her as.  
  
Ranma pushed himself closer, pulling Akane with him and smirked, "I know."  
  
A/N: Aww, not too angsty sorry guys! Anyways, And now . . . NEXT TIME ON DON'T LEAVE ME:  
  
(drum roll please)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
My drumroll rules.  
  
I'm gonna make these cryptic again. For you new people you have to guess what the secrets to them are! Okay,  
  
The next chapter's movie title's are:  
  
1 Beauty and the Beast  
  
2 My Best Friend's Wedding  
  
That's all for now so without further ado here is what you're really here for,  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
This drum roll is longer and unannounced. Ooh. Ahh  
  
REVIEWING REVIEWS!  
  
Aqua Rosewater: Sorry for Suru?!?!?! Lol! Sure! Anyways, yes Ranma is pretending t be a ghost but only for safety measures right? Or maybe it's for the fun of it . . .  
  
X: Thank you, I couldn't do it without ya!  
  
QuirkyCellist: I'm glad it's not confusing anymore and lobster? Wow, thanks!  
  
Lilstarblossom: Thanks for checkin' out my other stories! I'm re-doing most of them and don't worry! Ranma's alive and well and up to his old tricks!  
  
Kura-kun: Ah death to Suru! Lol! He's not dead but he might be . what?  
  
ka_chan: oh! So you're the infamous xing@fanfiction.net I see. I hope it was longer!  
  
Apie: Yes, the power of luck and paying the guy off but ya know, whatever right?  
  
Butterfly: Yeah! Why did you like the last chapter more? Tell me what else is confusing! I guess I didn't really post soon!  
  
Erie: Lol! Remember the zealot's words, Magic is evil! So is Pokemon! Lol!  
  
FluffyWolfy: Where have you been? I gotta check out these new stories!  
  
A/N: Review my story or I might forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	17. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½ and all the other people she has sold the rights to including Kitty and Viz.  
  
A/N: I've been watching the news quite a bit lately so I've been busy and I've decided that I'm not going to put this off any longer. I'm also going to post chapter 18 in a few days. I haven't mentioned Suru for a while so he will be starting this chapter. Thanks to all the people who review my stories and me! You can email me at tiney_panda@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading!  
* * *  
"Opportunities multiply as they are seized." - Sun Tzu  
* * *  
Suru looked in the rear view mirror of his car. He had been waiting for about half an hour for Akane and finally decided that she had left out the back. He had slowly driven away watching his rear view mirror until the hotel was out of sight. He had felt like turning back but knew that he should really be going to look for Akane. He decided he was just going to have to go to her apartment and make sure she was okay. She was so confused and if she got lost then Ranma could easily take advantage of her.  
  
When they had met again he had never imagined getting this far and being this close and now Ranma just had to come and ruin everything. Of course things had always been like this for him. He had one door opened for him and another slammed in his face. It had always been this way and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. He could deal but first he wanted to marry Akane and the rest wouldn't matter a bit. He also wanted to protect her from the mob but that was a minor detail. If that interfered with his wedding then he would run away with Akane and get married before dealing with the mobsters.  
  
Nothing had ever mattered before her and nothing would ever matter after her. He lived to be with her and her side was so comfortable for him. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't want to be with her. He had never realized just how much he needed her until she reached out and needed him. They needed each other and he wasn't about to ruin that because Ranma wanted to whisk her away and hurt her again.  
  
He had been his greatest opponent and if it wasn't for their fighting, immense hate for each other and immense rivalry they might have been friends. Yeah right, like they could be friends while he hurt Akane like he did. Well, as soon as him and Akane were married none of that would matter.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane lifted her heavy eyes and blinked back the light. She looked around her and recognized her surroundings as her apartment. She swung her legs over the side of her couch and pulled the blanket that had been wrapped around her but ha fallen to her waist back up to her shoulders. She noticed her shoulders were bare and that she was in a tank top and sweat pants. She couldn't remember changing herself and pulled her legs up to her chest. Had Ranma done this? She blushed and threw out the idea. She was an idiot; she would have killed him if he had tried that. She just needed to rest.  
  
She suddenly smelled the tastiest thing she had smelt all morning. She turned to her kitchen and noticed Ranma cooking for her. He was wearing an apron and biting his lip trying not to make the food fall to the ground. She let out a laugh and he turned to her smiling.  
  
"Hey, d'ya want some breakfast? Don't worry, it ain't your kinda cookin'!" Ranma winked and put the food on a plate bringing it up to Akane nose for her to smell. Why was he acting like this? She hadn't been drunk last night and didn't remember anything so he had to have a different reason for being so happy. Akane knew Ranma would never just act like this. He was either planning something, gloating or both. Akane wasn't about to let him act all smug around her and not know why.  
  
"Why so happy?" Akane asked suspiciously staring at Ranma beady eyed.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just thought it'd be nice to treat ya to this seein' as how ya ain't having a weddin' to get presents from." Ranma smirked as he said this and waited for a response. Akane didn't know what to say, Ranma was less speechless than her at this moment and it annoyed Akane.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Akane asked.  
  
"I've got my sources." Ranma said quickly.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"What you just said."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"That's all you have to say."  
  
"I dunno, but I do know I ain't sayin' anythin' else!" Ranma said eagerly running back to the kitchen to fix some breakfast that he had conveniently forgotten.  
  
Akane sat up and devoured her breakfast before Ranma had even left the kitchen. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Besides, ya deserve it after promisin' last night that ya wouldn't marry Suru." Ranma said coolly.  
  
"I WHAT? Was I THAT tired?" Akane gasped.  
  
"Nope, but people do say interestin' things in their sleep." He came over to her and took her plate from her trembling hands.  
  
"Well, it doesn't count if I'm asleep."  
  
"Oh ya it does."  
  
"Fine, it was only a promise."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"In my sleep!"  
  
"Sure. Whatever gets ya through the day."  
  
Akane would have replied but was overcome with tiredness and fell into her couch to snore loudly and have Ranma laugh at her for the next half an hour.  
  
* * *  
  
Three hours had gone by and Akane was officially up. She had had her shower, coffee and her breakfast (for the second time). She was just about to leave the apartment when a knock came at the door. Akane looked to Ranma and he stepped up to the peephole with his arms ready for an attack. As he peered through he looked back to Akane with sheer terror on his face. Akane suddenly froze, were there robbers at her door? It took a lot to scare Ranma that much and he looked scared out of his mind!  
  
"Run Akane, killer pigs!" He said this as he opened the door and she saw a grinning Suru with flowers at her door. She ran over to him and slammed the door into the wall behind it slamming Ranma into that very same wall. Akane guided Suru in and they hugged. The door slowly shut leaving Ranma to fall to the floor. He watched them smiling and made a face. He then tried to get up and failed miserably. All he could let out was a soft scoff.  
  
Suru directed his attention to Ranma and scowled in disgust. He looked back to Akane to survey any damage he may have caused her. Ranma laughed again as he steadied himself on a near by table.  
  
"Don't worry Suru, I didn't touch a hair on 'er chinny-chin-chin." Ranma said as he stuck out his tongue. Akane grabbed an apple and threw it into Ranma's mouth. He folded his arms and spat out the apple staring steely- eyed all the while.  
  
Akane pulled Suru closer to her and looked dazedly into his eyes, "Oh my darling Suru, if only I had more time just to gaze into your eyes." Akane fakely pulled Suru into a kiss as he accepted all of it immediately and took Akane's hand in his. Ranma laughed.  
  
"Aww c'mon Suru, ya don't actually believe a word she says? She's lyin' to ya." Ranma said while his arms stayed crossed. Suru threw a hand in the air to stop Ranma from saying anything further on the matter and turned back to Akane.  
  
"You're just jealous that my darling Akane isn't in love with you. If you only knew the crudeness you pursue her with will never win her heart the way kind gestures and a loving heart has. Right Akane?" Suru asked with so much feeling Akane felt horrible that she disagreed with him just a bit.  
  
"Jealous?" Ranma spat in disbelief.  
  
"That's all you got from that?" Akane asked in equal disbelief. She walked up to Ranma and pointed a finger in his face waving it ever so slightly as she talked, "You Ranma are a jerk." She walked to Suru and smirked as she turned back to face Ranma who already had a mask of coldness on his face.  
  
"That's all that mattered. The rest was prob'ly off a birthday card," Ranma leapt up towards Akane and Suru stepped in front of her to shield her from Ranma. He knelt down a bit and looked up at them, "My love is always true and bold, my dear you must believe what I say," Ranma grasped Akane's hand in his and looked into her suspicious eyes, "You make me not know what to say," Ranma let Akane's hand fall and stepped back folding his arms across his chest, "on your special birthday." Akane stuck out her tongue at Ranma, Suru scowled and Ranma winked making Akane blush, Ranma smirk and Suru scowl even more.  
  
"Akane, don't listen to him, he's just trying to make things harder for you. Listen, you want to marry me so why don't we get married soon." Suru asked with great care and light speech. He delicately brought her hand to his and twirled her ring around on her finger. She guiltily looked away to Ranma for an answer or maybe a new subject.  
  
Why did he have to ask this right now? At this point she really didn't have the time or the sanity to choose and she just wanted to tell them both to leave. She could feel herself being pulled in by Suru again. That feeling of security was pulling at her and as much as she wanted to hate him she did love him and he looked so hopeful. She didn't want to hurt him but how far was she willing to go? She decided a new subject would be real nice at that point.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, how can you guys see each other and talk to each other?" Akane asked angrily. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed this before! Ranma was either lying or Suru could see him or Suru was in on it with him or . . .they stood speechless and hadn't the faintest clue what to say. Ranma spoke and it seemed like he was making it up the whole time.  
  
"Well Akane, I let him see me before and today as well. How do ya expect me to carry out my mission if he doesn't talk with me about its success?" Ranma asked smiling about his mission. Akane blushed and Suru scowled. He pulled Akane to face him again and tried to get her to answer his question.  
  
"So Akane, will you marry me?" Suru asked, eyes innocently dancing, awaiting an answer he thought would be immediate and the way he wanted it. Akane decided she would go for it. She did have until the wedding day to decide, even if it was cutting it a bit close.  
  
"Yes, yes I will." Akane whispered looking to Ranma guiltily afterwards. Ranma just stood there in a somewhat bow mouthing the words "don't do it" three times. Suru was overcome with happiness and hugged her tighter than ever. Akane tried to look at him but couldn't take her gaze off her ex- fiancé. She wanted to smirk or something to show him she was just getting back at him but saw no need. Ranma smiled wide-eyed and kept quiet.  
  
"Great! We'll have the wedding in a week then." Suru stated happily. Ranma fell to the floor, Akane fell into Suru and Suru smiled happily.  
  
A/N: That's right folks, only a few chapters until the wedding! Excited? How do you think it'll turn out? And now . . . NEXT TIME ON DON'T LEAVE ME:  
  
(drum roll please)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
My drumroll rules.  
  
I'm gonna make these cryptic again. For you new people you have to guess what the secrets to them are! Okay,  
  
The next chapter's movie title's are:  
  
1 My Big Fat Greek Wedding  
  
2 Payback  
  
That's all for now so without further ado here is what you're really here for,  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
This drum roll is longer and unannounced. Ooh. Ahh  
  
REVIEWING REVIEWS!  
  
Aqua Rosewater: Thank you for the book. I'm better now and I gotta tell you that Suru and Akane are already engaged. Lol! I really was sick that last time!  
  
ReD: He's damn lucky and he pays a couple people off. Lol! For once he's thinking ahead!  
  
QuirkyCellist: Emeralds! Oh my! You wrote about Akane the way I hoped somebody would! Thanks!  
  
Ranko And Mr. Panda: The movie titles are confusing but hopefully you can figure these one's out right?  
  
X: My humor? Yeah! I'm glad you do because humor's a big part of it right?  
  
dogbertcarroll: Sadly, there was a Ranma made of cheese and his journeys are long and thorough. Sadly they are another story.  
  
Kura-kun: Akane should die? Ranma isn't really dead so I can't use that but the harem hmmm . . .  
  
ka_chan: I think the movie titles are confusing but after you read the chapter do they make sense? Just a little?  
  
Apie: Angsty fluff is an awesome name. I want to write more angsty fluff but it's so hard for me to write fluff. Lol! Angst is my thing! Lol!  
  
Butterfly: Was that a hint at me for writing chapters faster? Lol! I'll try to update faster!  
  
Erie: Me? Waffy? NEVER!  
  
FluffyWolfy: 31?!?!?!?! WoW! Congratulations! WoW!  
  
A/N: Review my story or I might forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	18. Size Doesn't Matter

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½ and all the other people she has sold the rights to including Kitty and Viz.  
  
A/N: Time for the countdown! After the wedding I'll write another chapter or two but basically it's a countdown to the wedding, which will be a two- part (two chapter) wedding. Remember, not everything you expect to happen will actually occur! Thanks to all the people who review my stories and me! You can email me at tiney_panda@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading!  
* * *  
Nothing in the world can take the place of persistence. Talent will not. Nothing is more common than unsuccessful men with talent. Genius will not. Unrewarded genius is almost a proverb. Education will not. The world is full of educated derelicts. Persistence, determination and hard work make the difference. -- Calvin Coolidge  
* * *  
  
Akane didn't know what to say. A week? Seven days? One hundred and sixty eight hours? Ten thousand and eighty minutes? Sixty thousand four hundred and eighty seconds? She started to calm down and steadied herself up with Suru's help. She had a whole bunch of seconds to figure out her plans and she was going to need every single one.  
  
"Are you okay Akane?" Suru asked innocently. So she was going to marry him in a week was she? What if she didn't want to? What if she wanted to run off with Ranma and have a carefree, exciting life? Akane knew she was getting too into this. She had a week to decide. Ranma was dead and she had to remember that. He could never be with her and yet she felt closer than ever to him.  
  
She knew he wasn't telling her something and she knew she would look like an idiot if she didn't figure it out. It was probably obvious and she had no clue what it was. When she did find out she knew she would freak out and attack Ranma. She just hoped that she didn't have a sore arm afterwards. She could only do one thing right now though and that was to ask Nabiki.  
  
Ranma let out a cough of disapproval. Akane wondered how he could pull that off but then just decided that it was Ranma and . . . that it was Ranma. He walked up to Suru and put out his hand for Suru to shake. "Nice job Suru buddy, ya tamed the shrew!"  
  
Suru stared back at him steely eyed and his hand descended slowly upon Ranma's when at the last second Ranma sifted his hand through his hair.  
  
"Too slow Suru buddy!"  
  
Suru pretended to be reaching for his pant leg and brushing something off. He nonchalantly smiled at Ranma.  
  
"Sorry but I missed that last comment?" Suru questioned.  
  
Akane noticed the look in Ranma's eye and immediately spoke up with the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Napkins!" Akane said hurriedly.  
  
Suru and Ranma looked to her puzzled and Akane took a few seconds to sort out what she had said and then starting to smile knowingly.  
  
"Yes, napkins for the wedding," Akane nervously laughed and sighed deeply, "we have to have good quality napkins right? I'll go to my dad today about them." Ranma's ears perked up and he started to smirk.  
  
"I'll go and talk to him!" Ranma said being oddly helpful. Akane knew right away he was up to something and put her hands on her hips and suspiciously stared Ranma in the eyes waiting for a reason. When none was given she was about to do the third degree when Suru cut in.  
  
"That would be great!" Suru said delightfully.  
  
"What?" Ranma said astonished at the answer that had been provided for him. He couldn't believe that Suru would actually want him to speak to anyone associated with Akane. The stupid pig boy had to be up to something and it was up to the wonderful Ranma Saotome Part-Time Detective to figure it out!  
  
He just had to figure out what was going on and then he could hide it from Akane giving her subtle hints and then when she finally did figure it out she would look like an idiot. Ranma sighed happily at his plan. It was always good to be prepared!  
  
He had to get his plan in action. The first comment had to be good, "'Kay."  
Ranma said this like it mattered about as much as a tumbleweed's direction. Akane noted how obscure her last thought was and let out a small laugh. Suru turned to her and she knew what was coming.  
  
"Akane, you can get your dress today okay? You'll look beautiful in anything so don't take too long okay?" Suru said sweetly. Akane smiled down at him and nodded slightly. She grabbed her purse and started to walk out the door when someone banged into her.  
  
"Nabiki! Just the person I wanted to see."  
  
* * *  
  
"So when your loveable fiancé phoned me I decided to come and help you pick out a dress." Nabiki said as she walked down the street with Akane to a wedding dress store she had said was divine.  
  
"You know you didn't have to come. I'm a big girl now! I tie my own shoes you know!" Akane said sarcastically. Nabiki half smiled as they reached the door of a blue store with two windows showing beautifully clad manicans in wedding gear. At least that was what the store was called. "Wedding Gear" seemed a little weird to name a store but Akane shrugged and just walked in. Everything seemed weird to her about weddings, this being her first time actually shopping for a dress.  
  
Immediately after they stepped in an alarm went off and a voice sweetly through the wedding store.  
  
"PLEASE LEAVE YOUR GUNS, GRENADES AND OTHER VALUABLES AT THE FRONT OF THE STORE. THANK YOU FOR SHOPPING AT WEDDING GEAR!" The voice was calm and sweet. It sounded somewhat like a little girl. Akane laughed at the thought of a little girl asking people to leave their grenades at the door please. She also laughed at the fact that they even said that. Who would be crazy enough to bring a gun to a store or a grenade for that matter?  
  
At that moment she heard a large sigh and Nabiki revealed a gun she had around her belt in a holster. After she took it off Akane couldn't speak and just stood staring wide eyed at her sister's gun. What did she expect from Nabiki? She had always been there with the mob so how was this such a shock? Akane kept telling herself this but still couldn't get over it. The sales lady came over and greeted them and at the risk of looking like a fool Akane closed her gaping mouth and goofily smiled.  
  
The woman was quite laughable. She had a bright yellow suit on that looked about ten sizes too small. If Akane had less tact she would have asked her about it but sadly she couldn't say a thing and only muffled a laugh in response to the woman's entrance. Nabiki however had about as much tact as a hyena.  
  
"I don't remember calling a cab. Did you Akane?" She said in her normal sarcastic tone.  
  
The lady smiled and let her brightly white teeth show from ear to ear. Her two front teeth stuck out slightly and Akane's tact remained strong as she elbowed Nabiki.  
  
"Hi Flo," Nabiki said cunningly, "how have you been?"  
  
"Into turkey now and you?" Flo said as she hugged Nabiki. Akane stood astonished at Nabiki's small show of emotion by hugging Flo slightly back and smiling.  
  
"Akane, this is Flo. Flo's been somewhat of a mother to me for a while and she owns this shop. We can get your dress here cheaper and you can give me the difference." Nabiki said as Akane shook Flo's hand. Flo grinned another toothy grin and flashed her teeth that probably cost her a whole lot of money. Akane decided that no one's teeth are naturally white. She didn't think twice about the fact that they probably glowed in the dark!  
  
"Well, you're here for your dress then. Is the lucky man handsome?" Flo asked sticking her head forward like a bird going for its prey right in Akane's face. She stumbled and half nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't call him lucky but he is dashing right Akane?" Ranma said from behind Flo. Akane cringed as she identified the voice. Ranma was not the person she wanted to be with right now. She probably looked like a clown in half of the dresses and Ranma would pick up on that instant. She thought about this as Ranma introduced himself. Nabiki seemed quite angry.  
  
Of course she wasn't showing this emotion but she glared at Ranma and tapped her foot slightly. Whenever Ranma looked towards her she would roll her eyes or just stare into his eyes as if saying "you are in SO much trouble right now" and if Ranma was half as smart as Akane would give him he would pick up on this and run for his life faster then his little ghost legs could carry him.  
  
"Ranma, you showed yourself to Flo, how nice." Nabiki said obviously annoyed. Ranma turned to her to get a pair of rolled eyes in response.  
  
Akane knew something was up more than ever now and if anyone were going to find out it would be her. She hadn't asked Nabiki about it yet and was deciding on whether or not to do so. Nabiki might give her false information and Akane might fall for it and on the wrong path all the while believe what was being told to her. On the other hand Nabiki might give her a hint or something that would put her on the right track.  
  
"Well Hun, I just dropped by to say hi and tell ya that I can't wait until our big day!" Ranma said brightly as he walked out of the shop. The quaint little bell at the top of the door signaled Ranma's exit.  
  
Nabiki swiveled around, took a remarkably ugly dress off a rack and held it up to Akane.  
  
"What do you think Flo?" Nabiki asked while staring at the dresses straps.  
  
"Well what size is she?" Flo asked kindly.  
  
"A ten." Nabiki uttered as if it were nothing.  
  
"A TEN?" Akane yelped. Did she look like a ten? She was a five and happy about it. How could they think she was a ten? Flo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yep, definantly a ten."  
  
"I'm a five!" Akane exclaimed. She pushed the dress aside and walked to a dress on display. It had spaghetti straps and was flowing with a long train. It was western but she wanted it that way. It had a spaghetti strap across just above her torso and was pure white.  
  
"Now, now dear. I was a size ten when I was your age and look how I turned out!" Flo said unconvincingly. She smiled another toothy smile and Akane cringed.  
  
"Bad example." Nabiki said as she grabbed a size five of the dress Akane had been looking at and rushed Flo to the front of the store.  
  
Akane handed in her credit card and signed for it. As they walked out onto the street she heard the little bell of the store's door ring her exit.  
  
Nabiki stared ahead and clicked her heels, "I still don't know why you got such a long dress."  
  
Akane stared back at Nabiki and asked, "Why?"  
  
Nabiki calmly stated, "Well, the longer the train the harder to run in."  
  
"And why exactly would I be running?" Akane asked suspiciously.  
  
Nabiki sighed. "Simple. Marrying Suru isn't what you want and once you figure that out you'll want to run. You always did like to run you know? Right when things got tough. That was one of the only things you and Ranma had in common!"  
  
A/N: Countdown! Six more chapters until the wedding!  
  
And now . . . NEXT TIME ON DON'T LEAVE ME:  
  
(drum roll please)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
My drumroll rules.  
  
I'm gonna make these cryptic again. For you new people you have to guess what the secrets to them are! Okay,  
  
The next chapter's movie titles are:  
  
1 Miss Congeniality 2 Dick Tracy  
  
That's all for now so without further ado here is what you're really here for,  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
This drum roll is longer and unannounced. Ooh. Ahh  
  
REVIEWING REVIEWS!  
  
^_^: Well that is a minor detail isn't it?  
  
Nerd: Ah a cliffhanger!  
  
Ranko And Mr. Panda: Lol! Well I can't have you explode can I? Ranma might do that but remember that not everything you'll think will happen will happen.  
  
X: Okay I wont. Or will I?  
  
dogbertcarroll: Lol! I totally agree! A swift kick in the . . . waffle.  
  
Kinai: I just wanted to use another title with the word 'wedding' in it  
  
ka_chan: I'm glad they make sense at one point!  
  
Apie: 5:00 AM? Wow!  
  
Butterfly: Where do you think the story is going?  
  
Seongmi: You don't know how much of a compliment that is!  
  
V-Chan: The only way huh?  
  
Erie: A horrible, horrible Game! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Christine: Nope I don't think they did!  
  
FluffyWolfy: The Mountain Girl huh? NO! Me? Fluff? NEVER!!!  
  
A/N: Review my story or I might forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	19. Sunshiny Day

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½ and all the other people she has sold the rights to including Kitty and Viz.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for making me reach over 200 reviews! I usually don't talk about reviews up here but I think that's a number to celebrate! I estimate about five more chapters but maybe I'll write an epilogue. Should I? Thanks to all the people who review my stories and me! You can email me at tiney_panda@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading!  
* * *  
"But who am I kidding? Dates are things normal girls have. Girls who have time to think about nail polish and facials. You know what I think about? Ambush tactics. Beheading. Not exactly the stuff dreams are made of."  
  
-- Buffy  
* * *  
  
Akane had never wanted a big wedding. She didn't particularly care for an extravagant event before, all the other times she hadn't really cared. Now all of that had changed. She wanted the biggest thing possible and lots of flowers. In that atmosphere she could hide herself and never let on that she was about as scared as that cowardly lion in The Wizard of Oz. She could focus on the entire array of flower arrangements, cakes, food, and guests and absolutely forget the big decision ahead of her. She knew she was cutting it close but she really didn't want to think about it.  
  
She also knew Ranma was up to something but at this point wanted to forget it all. She decided that if she forgot about everything people might forget about her. She knew it might not work but thought to give it a try.  
  
She found out the day before that Suru and her would be having a small wedding. As in walking into the registration office with a bouquet of flowers, Nabiki, her dad, Kasumi, Dr. Tofu and Genma small. She pretended not to mind but was hurt. She wanted something extravagant, some place to hide. The only place to hide would be behind Genma if he turned into his fat panda self. She knew that he would never do that though, the tux would never fit.  
  
At least she wouldn't be costing anyone money. They would just show up and get married. Easy, simple, hardest thing she'd ever have to decide. Akane clicked on the radio and tried to fall asleep.  
  
She was in the dojo and found it comforting to finally be alone. No more Suru with wedding plans or her dad with disapproving papers, no more may-or- may-not-be-a-ghost Ranma to cart around. It was a beautiful day and she felt calm.  
  
Calm. She couldn't imagine herself in these situations before but now they just came at her. She knelt down on the light colored wood and let the soft breeze from the open window seep into and out of her lungs. She couldn't believe producing oxygen into carbon dioxide could be so relaxing. She rested her head on the cool floor and lay on her side. She stared at the floor.  
  
It was so solid, so incredibly solid. Yet at the same time it was smooth, cool and strong. Akane wanted to be cool, strong and smooth but knew that in humans that is rarely achieved. She raised her hand slowly and placed her hand upon the floor letting the cool floor seep into her veins and shuddered. It wasn't cold out today, it was warm and felt absolutely serene. She wished she could stay in here forever.  
  
The sky was blue with fluffy white clouds and every bird she came in contact with chirped sweetly. This place was so solid, this whole surrounding. She loved the feeling of it and knew that it had been a good idea to get up early and come here today. She tilted her head just enough to see the fluffy pillow just out of her reach. She got up on her hands and knees and crawled into the middle of the dojo on top of the large pillow.  
  
The pillow was multicolored and delicately placed itself in line with the sun's warm rays. Akane placed her head upon it and closed her tired eyes. She could feel the sun on her eyelids and sighed deeply. Finally being alone was nice, it made the afternoon not seem so long and yet when it was night time she knew it would feel like too short of time.  
  
She wanted to stay here all day, all week, all month, all year, all her life . . . but she knew she couldn't. It would soon be nighttime and she'd have to leave the solid floor and walk across the grassy lawn, walk upon the rocky pebbles to reach her door in her bare feet. Maybe she could spend the night here, she wanted to and it would be worth it if she did. I was warm out and would be warm tonight. She really wanted to fall asleep calmly for once and happily sank into her pillow again shielding her eyes from the harmful sun.  
  
She had never enjoyed fighting with him that much. It had always come naturally to her to fight back if something was as strong as her or even stronger. Akane sighed; it was too late for that now.  
  
Ranma was now a ghost but that troubled her. She had many suspicions that he was not and it hurt her to think that he would fake his own death just to hurt her. The pain she had and was still going through was remarkably hard to stand. In fact, she didn't understand how she could stand up at this point and keep on living her life but with Ranma's help maybe she could.  
  
That manager had seen him but so had a lot of other people. Everyone but her could touch him if he wanted them to but he would never let down his guard. He had never turned into Ranko throughout the whole ordeal of being a ghost, at least not around her so that was something else to think about. She understood these things but they seemed all too convenient and the more she thought about it the more she didn't believe Ranma.  
  
She wanted to stop thinking about that though; she wanted to think about happier things like her wedding. Her wedding was a long time away and that was not really a happier thing so she decided to forget about that too for now and just relax. She imagined being in a bath overflowing with bubbles and laughed lightly.  
  
She looked around again and smiled. This place was so beautiful, just it standing was beautiful. Today was a wonderful day and this was a wonderful place and she wanted it to stay like this forever.  
  
She started to fall asleep and stopped herself. She was in a dojo and decide that she might as well go through a kata or two well she was in there.  
  
She slowly got up and started to ease into her kata. She did them again and again with solid, perfect movements and at the end of her practice was very proud of what she had accomplished. She walked over to the side of the dojo and picked up her water bottle. She turned a huge gulp of it and put it back down. She started to walk away and hesitated. She noticed the water all by itself and picked it up hastily taking it with her.  
  
Akane flopped back down on the pillow and gently closed her eyes dreaming of the dojo and the solid floor.  
  
When she awoke she smiled and turned slightly adjusting to waking up. She smiled and wished she could stay in the sunny dojo forever. It was so great to be in a place that didn't require anything in return to enjoy. Just your company was enough for it. She laughed slightly and tried to fall back asleep. It felt so nice to finally feel serene and happy and never wanted to give it up.  
  
She sat up as her glass smashed into shards and water spilt all over the wood floor. Akane jumped as she realized she had kicked out her leg and made contact with the small glass. She hated waking up o such an out burst but had to clean it up. She scowled unhappily as she picked up the broken shards. It felt rude top make such a ruckus in such a place.  
  
Akane picked up the last shard and felt it glide into her hand. As she saw the red liquid slowly trickle off her palm she sighed exasperatingly and walked to the door never losing glance of the floor. At least she still had her solid floor. She looked back towards her spill and found that the floor around her glass had warped. It looked so ugly and unappealing. Akane turned to the door and smiled again. At least she still had her beautiful, full, solid sky.  
  
It had clouded over now though and as Akane stood at the door she felt a rush of cold air go up her spine. She held he arms across her chest and stared at the house. It was raining badly now and everything was dark. Dark and dank and unfriendly. She rested her weight on the doorframe and sighed. As she looked out at her large shadowed house she felt the slightest feeling of relief. She noticed her hand had stopped bleeding as much and smiled sadly. The dojo was cold, dead, and the sky had been cast over anew.  
It was cold out and time to go back inside.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, short chapter but I hope I got the point of the chapter across. What did you think it was? Countdown! Six more chapters until the wedding!  
  
And now . . . NEXT TIME ON DON'T LEAVE ME:  
  
(drum roll please)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
My drumroll rules.  
  
I'm gonna make these cryptic again. For you new people you have to guess what the secrets to them are! Okay,  
  
The next chapter's movie titles are:  
  
1 Sweet Home Alabama  
  
2 Die Another Day  
  
That's all for now so without further ado here is what you're really here for,  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
This drum roll is longer and unannounced. Ooh. Ahh  
  
REVIEWING REVIEWS!  
  
nakigoe_chan: Squee? From you? Ahh! Thank you! I hope to clear up a few things and thanks for the review. Oh and WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF AFTER YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Aqua Rosewater: I should write a chapter with Kasumi shouldn't I?  
  
Ranko And Mr. Panda: One of the best on the whole site? Thank you!  
  
X: I'll try not to forget okay? Lol! I didn't forget this chapter! Right? Right? Right?  
  
dogbertcarroll: NO! I must copyright the Ranma Made of Cheese! NO!!!  
  
Kinai: I tried to make it look like Akane was very flustered and didn't really want to think about it but is now forcing herself to. Nabiki is a secretive and go-getting person and that if she wanted Akane and Suru together then they would be but what would her motives be? Of course she might want Ranma for herself! Lol! Everyone wants Ranma right?  
  
ka_chan: Evil eh? Hmmm . . .  
  
Apie: Running shoes eh? Hmmm . . .  
  
Butterfly: Ooh! You think you're on to something do ya? Tell me more!  
  
lilstarblossom: I can tell you one thing, Akane is always in danger!  
  
Christine: I'm actually in the planning stages of another fic once Don't Leave Me is done called Something Blue. It deals with a few moments before Ranma comes crashing into Akane's room asking her why she's marrying him. She forgot something and leaves to get it only to be stopped by a gang of bandits. Who are these bandits? Why have they captured her? How will their lives be changed? You know, a lot can happen in a matter of minutes! Also, I'm thinking of writing a Sweet Home Alabama type Ranma fic. What do you think?  
  
Erie: Where's the review? Is this about taking Recruiting Is Fun! Jun Wants You! off fanfiction.net?  
  
Quirky Cellist: What no analogy? Lol! Well fine!  
  
FluffyWolfy: I'll update! I'll update! Just please don't shoot!  
  
A/N: Review my story or I might forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	20. Lie To Me

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½ and all the other people she has sold the rights to including Kitty and Viz.  
  
A/N: I AM SO SORRY IM LATE!!! It's so late that I'm making you a promise; I will try to have the fic done in two weeks or just under it! I think I've gotten a little mixed up in how many chapters are left. There will be one more chapter before the wedding and then the first and second part of Suru and Akane's wedding. After that I will have another chapter that will be the end/epilogue. I know what you're thinking and yes I'll miss my creative genius too but I'm making other stories! Lol! Thanks to all the people who review my stories and me! You can email me at tiney_panda@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading!  
  
* * *  
  
Change means movement. Movement means friction. Only in the frictionless vacuum of a nonexistent abstract world can movement or change occur without that abrasive friction of conflict.  
  
--Saul Alinsky  
  
* *  
*  
  
Suru fiddled with the bow tie in his hands. He could feel them trembling and laid down the black fabric. He slowly walked over to his bowed and sat down with a sigh. He had so much going through his head he could hardly contain the feeling of close triumph inside him. He rested his head down on his pillow, and stretched slowly. Feeling every bone, every muscle in his body quickly tense up and then just as quickly disappear. It felt good to lie down and he pushed himself to keep his eyes open to stare at his clock. It faintly displayed a two, zero, and then a five in red vibrant glow.  
  
The walls were slightly orange but mostly yellow and he had a sombrero attached to his wall. The other walls were bare except for a black and white picture of Akane with a gray dress on staring and smiling at the cameraman not actually paying attention to the fact that a picture was being recorded, a memory, and a memory that would not soon be forgotten. A ticket to paradise even if everything fell apart. The picture was so important to him but yet it had no frame. Suru could not figure out how to place such a picture behind a piece of glass and could not find a frame worthy of her.  
  
The lights were more dismal than the room. The dimly lit lamp on his side table burned its bulb to the core with a faint buzz. The ceiling seemed a shade of black or gray but no matter how much it grew the rest of the room could not noticed and simply ignored the sign of what was to come. The light bulb lit on, the walls stood tall, and the picture kept vibrant as the darkness dotingly dotted and tainted the soft, dull room.  
  
Suru knew Akane couldn't find out. If she did she would leave him forever and run off with her beloved Ghost boy. It stung as he thought that. It wasn't true; he wasn't taking away someone's true love just to make his life better. He wouldn't be ruining her life forever right? He was frightened that for the rest of her life Akane would be happy on the outside not showing the empty hole within her soul, never figuring out just what was wrong.  
  
Or maybe she would figure out what was wrong. Maybe she would figure out that Ranma was the one and rush into his arms divorcing him and forever shunning him into darkness, placing him in the worst place possible, her forgotten memories. Even worse, she would hide it from him and live out her life as a dutiful wife and him as the honorable husband only to have the shattered reality that on the inside she was having an affair and he was subconsciously pushing her away. Or they could live happily ever after.  
  
Suru wanted to tell her but then it would bring up so many different problems. For instance, she would have to start calling him Ryoga instead of Suru if she didn't leave him for Ranma or some other guy, or she would kill him and blame it on loss of sanity getting her forever off the hook but still forever in her burning memory. He'd rather be hatefully remembered than lovingly forgotten!  
  
All for love right? That's how he had to think about things, love was all that mattered and he knew he had a whole lot of that! Of course, it would have to be a two-way thing and he knew Akane loved him for being there for her but her heart was masked. Who did she love? Ranma or him? Ranma had always been viciously crude and horribly rude to her and yet she only once broke their engagement only to reengage it after a few days. Could she actually have feelings for the mongrel? The selfish ass was all that was standing between him and his love. If could only stay dead everything would be great.  
  
Ryoga chuckled, he had always said he would kill Ranma and he hadn't even finished the job. He'd leave that to someone else, someone deeply disturbed, someone who wouldn't take life as an answer. Of course it had to be a man, if it were a woman all Ranma would get would be a new fiancé!  
  
The sharp pain in his chest grew and the dark mystery of her heart rapped at the door of his mind. He lifted a hand to his temple and massaged it counter-clockwise timidly. This was going to make him lose his hair! Headaches, stomach pains, money problems, planning, not to mention the few guests allowed coming! He loved every second of it! The thought of being so close to taking Akane into his arms and never letting go was ecstasy! He would never let her get away, never.  
  
"How are you gonna marry her now?" Ranma had yelled.  
  
Ranma was right, even if he was just a little dead. The kind of undying affection he had for Akane could never be returned but he understood that, no one could ever love anyone as much as he loved her. She was his life, his reason, and his entire existence.  
  
He had watched her change into the emotional train wreck she was now and his heart panged to tell her to run, to mend her broken heart and to get rid of anyone who caused her pain. She had been tumbling and fumbling around trying to figure out what she was and who she had been and all that time he was standing by her side, picking her up when she fell, never wandering to others for consoling on matters of he heart. She didn't understand what she was had to be the person she would always be and the person that she had been would never return. He had to help her, be her counsel forever. He was quite willing and never denied a good fight like this had been!  
  
The scarce tinge of guilt did come over her once in awhile but that was only a minor infliction in his brain. He hadn't ripped up her ticket to her paradise had he? Having too much baggage can ruin a trip. He remembered one time when he had gone to the airport and they wouldn't let him on due to too much luggage. He tried to explain that if he left there was an increasingly good chance they would be lost for good but they were just as persistent as him! They talked of how they had the lowest loss of luggage percent in Peru but he wouldn't listen. He was supposed to be in Japan but instead he ended up in Peru and they were telling him about lousy numbers!  
  
Suru shook off the memory and rolled his head from side to side. It slightly cracked and he felt it release its tension on him. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. If all went well he would be having a ball but if one tiny detail didn't come through then Akane would probably be an emotional ticking time bomb and he would be the most interesting man on a leash in the neighborhood! Even the charm he'd gotten from the old hag wouldn't work with that kind of stress building up! He massaged his temples again and closed his eyes.  
  
But imagine if everything did go as planned, if everything fit together and went into place. He would be so happy and so would Akane and their future would be so bright, they'd have a lot of friends and belong to all the best country clubs. They would be content and not greedy but still mischievous and fun, they'd never want to lose the other's companionship and never miss out on the unforgiving ghost Ranma's pleas. Akane would say sorry but she loved him and not Ranma so much that Ranma would walk away, head slunk, shoulders bent and ever shaky out of their lives forever.  
  
Suru didn't want that kind of life for Ranma though; he had always thought them on the borderline of becoming friends. He'd want Ranma to find a nice girl and leave Akane alone. Ranma could get over it and if he were to find a cure, who could say no to two friends sharing the release of their curses? He just wanted to be happy, was that too much to ask?  
  
Life had always been hard on him but that would all be made even if Akane would be with him. His own parents wouldn't even be at his wedding! He wanted so much to see his again; he hadn't seen them for so long that he wondered if they would recognize him at all. He would always remember what they looked like but he wondered f he'd even care about them at all. He would be far too busy to recognize them as the humongous importance they actually were!  
  
Suru looked to the table again and stared at the little bow tie he had been holding onto trembling just like before. He smiled for a short second and then stopped only to start smiling again.  
  
Who did he think he was? How would he know what was going to happen in the future? All he could do was live in the world he had and be the person he wanted to be. If he kept fretting over the future he would have none, he would never escalate to a place he belonged. He would stay the same person he was and slowly back away into a corner, into oblivion.  
  
If Akane didn't choose him it wasn't the end of the world. It would hurt but he could possibly get over it. It would be one hell of a fight but he would manage. If she chose him he wouldn't lie or anything but he wouldn't change either. He would be the person he was born as, the one person whose feelings he should but could never care about more than anyone else, himself.  
  
Suru sat up on his bed and as his feet swung over the side of the stiff covers he smiled even more. He reached his hand across his nightstand and picked up the little bow. With sturdy, unshaken hands he put it on.  
  
"I'm ready for the fight world," Suru said to the mirror as he tied the tie around his neck, "come and get me."  
  
A/N: Sorry if the clues didn't make sense but I still didn't figure out how to layout this chapter. There will be one more chapter until the wedding and after the two-part wedding and epilogue. There wont be any more clues because I'm not giving a thing away! And now . . .  
  
(drum roll please)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
My drumroll rules.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
This drum roll is longer and unannounced. Ooh. Ahh  
  
REVIEWING REVIEWS!  
  
Ranko And Mr. Panda: Kill Suru? Never!  
  
Christine: Thanks! And I'll get to sending you Something Blue! I've really got to cut down on the amount of stories I'm writing! LoL!  
  
ka_chan: LoL! Thanks for reviewing my review of your review!  
  
dogbertcarroll: Hmmm . . . I really should copyright him!  
  
seongmi: Do you think she'll go through with the wedding? You wont know unless you read on!  
  
FluffyWolfy: Sorry about taking so long! I think I just jumped to the conclusion you would shoot me. It sounded reasonable! LoL!  
  
A/N: Review my story or I might forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	21. Fork In the Road

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½ and all the other people she has sold the rights to including Kitty and Viz.  
  
A/N: It's SUMMER!!! YAY! Sorry but I'm excited! That means I can finish this for you guys real soon! Excited? LoL! I'm sorry I took so long but my site (which I was ALMOST done) was accidentally deleted and I had to start from scratch. Now it's a lot better and things work a lot faster, etc. I'm just finishing some things up with my page but I'll put the address in my profile soon! You better go check it out or else (insert empty threat here). Thanks to all the people who review my stories and me! You can email me at tiney_panda@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading!  
  
* * *  
  
Selfishness is that detestable vice which no one will forgive in others, and no one is without in himself. -- Beecher  
  
* *  
*  
  
Ranma sighed heavily as he dragged his head up from his makeshift pillow. This was gonna be tough. First off, he had to admit to Akane that he wasn't dead. Second, he had to stop her from marrying pork-breath whom she still hadn't figured out was that idiot Ryoga. After all that was sorted out, all he'd have left was to get rid of the many mob people trying to attack them. Moreover, he had to do this wedding bash in eighteen hours, and had another few days before the mob got insanely out of hand. How the hell could he make up something that elaborate in a matter of hours?  
  
If anyone was to congratulate someone on Ranma's success, it was himself. He wasn't afraid to put in a good word for a particular pig-tailed martial artist when the opportunity arouse. He knew that he could make something up in the time slot that was ahead of him but he'd have to think about it pretty damn hard! Lives were at stake this time, not just normal, run of the mill lives, Akane's! He couldn't let her get hurt but he wasn't about to let her say "I do" to that directionally challenged, hollow headed pig boy!  
  
He had thought about it before and it just wasn't an option. When he had come into her life again Akane had changed, she had smiled and laughed and smirked and thrown things and he knew why he came back. Not only that, he knew why he had to stay. She had changed into this robot, this machine running mechanically through normal situations, flowing gracefully (not too gracefully 'cause it was Akane) through these movements. Like a good kata at the end of the day, you know the moves and your used to them. And in the vein of Akane's situation, katas had to change, they had to escalate to make you stronger, to mold you into the real person you were. She was like a piece of marble and after all the extra fragments had been chipped away, she was revealed. Akane's life had taken a permanent lunch break and she couldn't develop, felt left behind. So now, all she had was Mr. I'm-so- sweet and an easy job as a bank teller. Ranma chuckled at the thought of Akane, war barren, crazy as hell Akane handing someone their change never losing her perky smile hoping one day she might be teller supervisor or manager of books.  
  
He knew he hadn't expected to leave forever, even when he hopped the last roof out of town that cold night. He had been scared but kept going. Along the way, he met a few people with a few good ideas and after a while he had made a fair living and had traveled to the farthest extents of the world. Meeting Nabiki on one of his trips to Boston had been a real shaking experience. She had informed him on her conversations with her dad and he had said sorry for causing trouble. Ranma smirked to him, she had laughed in his face at this.  
  
"Ranma Saotome just said sorry? Wow, I mean, I really do feel special! I want to thank my loving family, my undying encouragement from my friends and my many, many enemies." Nabiki had quipped as she watched Ranma squirm in his seat. They were in a quaint little café about thirty seconds from anything unparticular. She had flagged him down as he walked by her on the busy streets. He had to admit that that had scared the hell outta him. If he actually got scared, that moment would've been the exact time he'd start. Sadly, Ranma Saotome was never scared.  
  
He admitted to himself that he was a little flustered by the news Akane would be the main target of these people's focused eyes. When Nabiki had delivered the chilling development, he had been ready to throw a fit. He asked her why she would drag all her problems back here, why she would drag her butt down here. She had simply informed him Akane was a main point from the beginning for them he was about to start up again but hesitated. Nabiki had looked worn and weathered which was never good for anyone but especially Nabiki. Usually a cover of shadowed deadpan for her whole life shielded her feelings but that day she had looked truly distressed for her little sister.  
  
He mentally kicked himself for believing her sap story about them pushing her into her deep grudges with them and accepting her stupid plan. 'Yeah,' he thought sarcastically, 'like pretending to be dead would be a better way to protect Akane!' He had been spending a lot more time around her though, twenty-four hour surveillance actually. He had always liked watching people's moves, their weaknesses, their actions and he'd try to learn a little more about them from that, try to anticipate their next move. These past few days had been torture, not being able to calm Akane down as she cried getting into her car from the hospital and wanting to tell what a great criminal she was in the form of a kiss. He couldn't physically change her mind about the wedding though, she would have to make that decision on her own.  
  
Ranma started to move back to that touchy subject again, the wedding. Akane was so dumb; she would marry somebody for the pure reason of getting back at her very dead, very ex fiancé. What kind of weirdo would want a girl like that? She was so violent and jealous too! Ranma almost convinced himself that he didn't have to do a thing to stop this wedding, Ryoga would finally come to his senses and dump her at the alter. And then what? How would things be after that? Would they go back to the way they had been years before? On the other hand, the way she had acted around him those first days he had shown up?  
  
He scratched his head and tried to shake out all the heavy thoughts in his mind. Life had never made a lot of sense for him before and that wasn't going to change now. He didn't care about what was going to happen if Akane married Suru, she didn't want to and that was all that mattered! At least, that was what he had thought before. She was going through with this wedding with no gun to her head, out of her own free will. Hell, she was going forth with this wedding without even a banana to her head! She didn't have to do this but yet she was going to walk down the aisle in, Ranma checked his watch, sixteen hours. Could she actually, through some demented turn in sanity, want to go through with this?  
  
Akane wasn't about to go have a wedding just to spite a ghost. If he truly thought that then he would be even denser than he knew he was. She would have bowed out and not hurt any feelings at most today. She wouldn't leave him at the alter, that just wasn't her style. That was what frightened him. Akane wasn't the nicest girl to him but to anybody else she was so caring and sympathetic and all that and if she got the notion that 'Suru' really needed her she would stay with him forever.  
  
How could he let her do that to herself? Pig-boy knew damn well that Akane was better off with him but Ryoga wanted to be selfish and inconsiderate of her feelings. He was just going to let her throw her life away so he'd come home to who he wanted.  
  
Every time Ranma thought about this, his stomach became sick. Wasn't that what he was doing to Akane? He had seen how she'd reacted when he first came and he swore there were tears in her eyes. She just didn't understand how much Ranma needed her, how much he had to have her with him. They completed each other like a crossword puzzle, he was the clue and she was the answer. Yet why was his head telling him to leave her be? Why wouldn't it just shut up? He punched himself lightly in the head and softly groaned.  
  
At least he only had two options, he could break up the wedding or he'd leave it be and let her decide. Now, he was not a person to let things lie but he needed to figure out what was best for her. She needed him but wanted Suru for some strange reason. If she found out he was Ryoga she'd flip and all that normalcy shit she'd been downing around him would fly away. If she didn't find out then she would live a happy life, never making any quakes, teller of the month for three years in a row, and she'd never try to shake things up, ruin the routine for the rest of her existence. Alternatively, her and Suru could become bounty hunters and rule the drug lords of the world. Ranma started to laugh and mused the possibility, 'yeah right.'  
  
So now all he had to do was figure out which path he wanted to take, which fork in the road to follow, to go through the woods or on the path. We all end up in the same place in the end we just have different ways of getting there and if your way is long or short, it doesn't matter. He was making this seem like such a big deal when there were much more important things to think about and still he could not tear his attention away from the looming decision. He'd have to choose soon though, only now he had fourteen hours. He decided he'd get some sleep and think it over in the morning.  
  
A/N: What's that? No outrageous cliffhanger? Well I guess there's the wee bit about what Ranma will choose to do. Which action do you think he'll choose to do?  
  
And now . . .  
  
(drum roll please)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
My drumroll rules.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
This drum roll is longer and unannounced. Ooh. Ahh  
  
REVIEWING REVIEWS!  
  
Dogbertcarroll: No! © Ranma made of cheese ©©!MUAHAHAHAHA! lol  
  
Christine: Ya, I can't wait to work on my other stuff, it's been a crazy ride! Don't worry though, it's not over yet!!!  
  
Ka_chan: I'll try for the romance but I dunno if that'll make sense and all that jazz. I've known since the beginning what I wanted it to end like but it's still hazy for me too!  
  
QuirkyCellist: Nope, no horrible disease here! Ya, I agree with you about that chapter. I was tired when I wrote it and worried about school, etc. I'm v. excited about the end though! I hope you like it!  
  
X: Does it remind you of an old western where the guys have their guns out and their looking at each other knowing something's gonna happen but not being quite there yet? I like westerns! Lol!  
  
FluffyWolfy: I hope you liked this one and I hope I'm still on your author alerts list! 'Till your next review!  
  
A/N: Review my story or I might forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	22. Hell's Bells Part One

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and Kitty own Ranma.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
A/N: I've been procrastinating like crazy and I guess it's because I knew if I wrote the first part to the wedding I'd have to write the second part too, then there'd be the epilogue. I guess I'm dealing with some closure issues. The fic is so close to being done, I want to word it just write but I doubt I can. It's all in my head, now if only I can put it onto paper. School's been tough too and it (sadly) has to come first. If you want to email me you can at tiney_panda@hotmail.com Please, no flames. Thanks for reading!  
  
***  
  
"The backbone of surprise is fusing speed with secrecy." Von Clausewitz (1780-1831)  
  
***  
  
Akane sat down on one of the folding chairs set out in row upon row of her backyard. She didn't know why there were so many chairs, only family was invited. It was too hurried of a wedding to have anyone important come and only the bare necessities were present: cake, a few gifts, a few guests as witnesses. She was glad it was a western wedding and not traditional, she didn't know why but she felt like a small rock was lifted from the heavy boulder on her back at this point.  
  
People in town had been whispering all day about it, how Akane was finally getting married and how cute she and Suru looked. When she was gone though, out of earshot, she knew they all talked of how quickly and easily she had gotten over Ranma's death, how unremorseful and odd it was. Everyone had a different opinion though. Some thought she was brave to go on with her life after someone so important to her left suddenly after just returning, others thought it disgusting and vulgar that she would rush into marriage with such indelicacy of what was at stake. The people who knew her best, her friends from high school and college, knew the truth and were crushed. They knew she was running and that no matter how hard he tried Suru would never live up to her expectations.  
  
She sighed heavily and sunk deeper into the chair. The plastic dug into her skin and she pulled herself up instantaneously. A reaction, when she was in pain she would bolt just like any other person. She rotated her head and settled on staring at the podium where someone would sign her off today, let her be with someone she would love and adore for the rest of her life. Akane let her head drop and started at the dewy grass, she had betrayed marriage. She tried to shrug off the feeling as someone called from inside the house.  
  
"Akane? Akane, where are you? We need to get you in your dress soon, look at the time!" She heard Kasumi's familiar voice chant.  
  
"I'm coming." Akane muttered. She kicked the leg of the chair and walked slowly over to the porch. Kasumi came outside to greet her and studied Akane's sad face.  
  
"This is your day, Akane. You're very lucky, please smile." Kasumi waited for an answer and Akane tried to grin. Kasumi nodded and reached for her arm to guide her in.  
  
"My day . . ." Akane whispered almost inaudibly. Kasumi stopped her and put a hand on each of her shoulders.  
  
"Only if you want it to be," she said distantly, looking past Akane and into the backyard, "only if you want it to be."  
  
***  
  
One Hour Later  
  
Suru clasped his hands in front of him as the music started to play. He was beside the priest and on each side had people in their best gowns and tuxedoes waiting for the person he had been waiting for all his life. He wasn't worried but confident, he knew she would realize what to do. She had always been able to handle herself but it killed him he couldn't help move her in the right direction. Truth be told he didn't really know what the right direction was, he just knew he wanted her. It was so simple he wondered how things could get so complicated.  
  
Now the music was starting and the red carpet leading up to the podium was soon going to fill with the delicate footsteps of his future bride. He couldn't wait and every second felt like an hour.  
  
Time was an odd thing to him, it had always had no bearing but at this point, he couldn't wait another second. He had always been quite patient and part of martial arts was waiting for the opportune moment to strike. If he ever went on a walk to china or the bathroom, he couldn't say how long he'd be gone. All he'd know was where he wanted to be and the fact that he would someday get there contented him.  
  
There was a lot on his mind right now; he was most worried about the guests. Not the bulk of them but a select few made him furrow his eyebrow. There were many spiteful people in this town from Akane and Ryoga's paths and he didn't want anything to spoil the most precious moment of their lives. He had hired security to guard the perimeter in hopes that it would be enough but he couldn't be sure, he could never be sure. If this would just be over with it would be a lot easier to get along with life.  
  
All they needed was this one thing to speed up and for the rest of their lives everything else could be in slow motion for all he cared, as long as that motion included Akane.  
  
A wise man once said good things come to those who wait and Ryoga had done his fair share of waiting! If only he'd known how things would turn out when he was younger, he wouldn't have wasted so much time with other things like Ranma. People just don't mean as much as they used to when you're so close to getting what you want. Maybe he didn't necessarily have to have her but Akane was his life.  
  
People had always thought of him as either an idiot or a hero, nothing in- between, but he figured he was somewhere in the middle. He knew there was a lot more to him than what everyone said and he wanted to finally prove that. Ryoga guessed that once he had Akane it would be proof that he could get something everyone wanted, he was the one she chose to be with forever, he won. It made him seem like a real jerk and he tried to explain to himself just what he meant. She had meant everything to him since the day she first came into view. She may not have known it but he had fallen head over heels the moment he laid eyes on her. She could never feel the same for directionless, dimwitted Ryoga, but calm, sweet Suru was exactly what the doctor ordered.  
  
He hated thinking of what he was doing as tricking her; she had always been so good to him. The first day they went out, he was going to tell her the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, but then she started to really trust Suru, depend on him for a dose of good ol' fashion life. If she found out the truth, he was afraid all that she would leave after running as fast as her legs would carry her would be fresh footprints and dust rising and falling through the wind.  
  
"Don't you worry Akane, take your time, we've got forever." Suru said knowing full well he was as confused as ever and breathed out as the unfamiliar music chimed onward.  
  
***  
  
Akane stepped out of the sliding doors and onto the carpet only to look up and fall back at the sight in front of her. Every chair that she had scoffed at now occupied townsfolk, even some stood waiting in anticipation some seeming more excited by the wedding than she felt. She followed her gaze to the bride built expertly over the koi pond and the carpet that trailed over it like a track leading to the finish line. She saw flower petals glazed over every chair and had to fight back the tears at the effort put into making this her day, her special, spectacular day.  
  
As her gaze moved on she saw the maid of honor, Nabiki, with a grin slapped on her face that Akane could not decipher as being real or fake. She next saw the priest, an odd old man with glasses tipping over his nose and suddenly flopping onto the book in front of him. He gingerly picked them up, held them to the air for inspection and put them back on. He looked up to her for a moment and then rolled his eyes to his left. He followed his stare and looked to the man smiling in front of her, the wonderful sweet man that seemed to get closer and closer. She stared down at her feet and realized she had been walking up the rows and honing in on her destination. She was almost up at the podium and felt her heart skip a beat as she stepped into place hearing an imaginary sound like the slam of a game piece on its final pounce.  
  
Suru grasped her hands and smiled, "This is going to be great."  
  
***  
  
Nearing the end of the nuptials, the old priest reached a most important part, "If anyone here knows of any reason these two should not be held in holy matrimony then speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Ranma's head sank as he tried to calm himself. He watched her up there, grasping onto the bouquet as if it were her lifeline and scanning the crowd every so often to most likely look for him. She wouldn't catch his eye though; he was in the back row and next to a large, teary-eyed old woman on either side. As they blew their noses in unison they wriggled in their seats and pushed him into all sorts of uncomfortable positions but none as unimaginable as the one he would be in if he did something right now. She had to decide.  
  
He had decided, it was her decision and if he did break it up then he would never know if she'd actually go through with this farce of a wedding. He needed, yearned to know if she would betray him. Of course, he had made her believe he was dead but that shouldn't make her want Suru! He was the same piggy that he'd always been just with a better mask.  
  
Suddenly the obvious happened, a loud bang sounded and a lone figure silhouetted in the smoke of a small smoke bomb. Everyone in the audience coughed as far as it could reach its gray-gloved hands. A silhouette appeared of a man and his weapon, a long stick used for Kendo.  
  
"My dear, sweet Akane, too long has it been since thou hast graced my existence. Please, give up this mongrel and take thy heart on lifted wings!" Kuno Tatawaki cried over the murmuring crowd. A few people sighed in relief; others laughed but most knew it was inevitable.  
  
"Get him out of here," Suru said furiously, "he's not in his right mind!" Kuno jumped closer and was face to face with his foe.  
  
Akane gasped and backed away as the priest sighed and looked down as his book again only to find his glasses again fall and graze the smoke ridden pages of the book. He lifted them into the air again and surveyed the dust. He reached into one of the pockets of his robes and pulled out a small bottle of cool water to take all the dirt off his specks. As he went to dab some on Kasumi tripped and fell into the man whose water bottle's content flew over the podium and onto the two unsuspecting victims. Kuno and Suru both looked to their side as the water came inch-by-inch, closer to their faces. They tried to shield themselves but could not.  
  
"Squee!"  
  
A/N: I know, I know, short chapter but the second part'll come real soon! What do you think'll happen? Moreover, do you think Kasumi trip on purpose or by mistake? Hmmm . . .  
  
And now . . .  
  
(drum roll please)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
My drum roll rules.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
This drum roll is longer and unannounced. Ooh. Ahh  
  
REVIEWING REVIEWS!  
  
dogbertcarroll: An accident eh?  
  
Imagi chan: Thanks for thinking it's cute!:D  
  
ka_chan: Hey, I'm sorry my two week thing didn't work but deadlines scare me lol  
  
Blanket: Thanks! You think he won't answer the question eh?  
  
Tyverius: I'm sorry to lose a reader but you have to understand that I'm in serious revamp mode. Thanks for the compliment on my spelling and grammar because that's what I thought was my weakest link! Next time you read a story though, please read harder or farther for answers before criticizing! Most f your questions could be answered with reading the chapters harder. Thanks for your input and I'll fix the things you mentioned!  
  
Christine: Thanks for explaining but I doubt Tyverius will check the reviews lol! Ryoga was never put in the situation that would trigger his curse i.e. his no water or swimming excuse along with many others I haven't written that are plausible. Yes, I'm sorry I took so long!!! But the new one will come real soon!  
  
Erie: Where's the review?  
  
Quirky Cellist: Ah advertising! And shameless only makes it better!  
  
Lady Mokodane: Thanks very much! What did you think of the rest?  
  
A/N: Review my story or I might forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	23. Hell's Bells Part Two

A/N: Alright, I took so long because I wanted to revamp every chapter, which I still have to do, for the last chapter but this is not the last. This is the second to last. SORRY! Anyway, read the A/Ns at the bottom after the fic for more info. I just want to thank you guys so much for reading. I've been re-reading these and you guys are very generous with compliments! I'll earn your praise, okay?  
  
---------------  
  
Sometimes it hurts more then we can bear. If we could live without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace . . . but we would be hollow. Empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd be truly dead  
  
--David Boreanaz – "Angel", "Buffy the Vampire Slayer"  
  
---------------  
  
Ranma couldn't help it, couldn't stop the excitement, relief, and over all enjoyment factor of the current event. Suru had been drenched in water, and now resembled, to a tee, a small, black pig with a yellow bandana. Ranma tried to stand but the two ladies sandwiching him felt the need to faint, both on top of him. He scrambled and wriggled his way up through the ruckus that had ensued and hopped into a tree. He watched below as everything fell silent.  
  
"Wh-wh-what is going on? P-Chan?"Akane stammered her eyes wide, on the brink of tears.  
  
P-Chan squealed in response, in a very apologetic tone. Akane fell back, tripping over the train of her dress, the layers of red carpet beneath her, and began to feel the earth spin. She was getting dizzy, she knew she had to sit down or fall down.  
  
Akane threw her arms up in frustration, "What the FUCK is going on?"  
  
P-Chan stepped back meekly.  
  
She fell fast and hard, hitting the ground with a large thump, her dress breaking her fall. She lay on her stomach, legs kicking up behind her, eye level with the little piglet in front of her. Her eyes turned dark, "You sicko, you . . . pervert . . . you freak!"  
  
He whimpered and she swatted at him, barely missing him, "This was why you knew so much," she whispered in realization, "You knew about me, about my family, my history!" Akane pointed her finger at him, waving it in front of his little nose, "It all makes sense now, every . . . little . . . detail . . ."  
  
"What do you mean Akane?" Kasumi asked, in semi-shock.  
  
Akane turned to her older sister, her mother figure. She ravenously waved a hand across his tiny body, as if she was telling on another child to her mommy, "This jerk, he was P-Chan!"  
  
Kasumi nodded knowingly, "And . . .," she waited for the next part, the final part, the hardest part of her baby sister's realization.  
  
Akane stared back in confusion, "That's it Kasumi, this pervert has been following me since I was in high school, waiting until I was old enough,"Akane explained bitterly, "and fragile enough to fall in love with him."  
  
Kasumi stared on in disbelief; "Wait a minute, that's it," she stared back at Akane, trying to see if Akane would figure out "Suru" was actually Ryoga, "that's all?"  
  
"Yeah, what else is there?" Akane asked confused again, she turned back to P-Chan, "Get out of my sight you rodent," she told him, her voice dripping with hatred, "I don't hit animals."  
  
He turned then, running faster than she had fallen, eyes flowing with tears, knowing his life was over. His fur wet, patches of darker black dotting his coat.  
  
---------------  
  
After that Nabiki had taken care of the few guests there, and the uninvited entertainment. Akane had kept herself in the same position as before, like a fallen ballerina, sprawled out quite prettily across the red carpet.  
  
Ranma had stayed in the tree, huddling him self in a ball until the small crowd left. He strained his eyes to see Akane clearly. All he had gathered was that she now knew about Ryoga. Ranma tried to stick to that but could not get the other, pulsating thought out of his mind.  
  
'She was gonna go through with it, she was gonna marry him,' ran through his head over and over again. He never thought he could feel as betrayed as he did at his moment; she actually loved him enough to do it. Or, on the other hand, she hated Ranma enough to do it. Either way, Ranma didn't come out looking like an angel.  
  
Everyone else had migrated away and every chair, ribbon entangled through it, remained empty, just like Akane's eyes. Her gaze fell from the fibers of the red carpet to its silk ends. She could not look up, could not embrace her surroundings. Ranma knew what he had to do; he had to cheer her up.  
  
He hopped out of the tree and started walking up the aisle, still in his tuxedo. Akane felt his presence and saw him coming towards her. He had grabbed a few flowers and held them in one hand. She couldn't help but smile. This is how things should have been, before they became confusing, before they got so terminal.  
  
Akane grinned again, staring into his eyes and he couldn't help it, couldn't hide his glee, this was their secret wedding. He was walking towards her, they were alone, and the empty seats made the area more secure, but still empty, gloriously empty. Akane stood up, her train flowing behind her now as she waited at the front for Ranma, in front of the imaginary priest they envisioned in their minds. Akane stood waiting on her side, Ranma grinned widely as he stepped up to her, almost floating.  
  
"See," he smirked, moving a few stray hairs away from Akane's eyes, "you really are manly."  
  
Akane grinned back, "And you," she poked him on the shoulder, "make a beautiful, blushing bride."  
  
They smiled and grasped each others hands, turning to the imaginary priest in unison, waiting for him to begin.  
  
As they cleared their minds they listened to the words the man repeated, only hours earlier being prepared and said by the real priest. Akane mouthed the words and Ranma turned to her, expressionless. He couldn't react to what he felt. Regret was there, but so was something else, something he hadn't felt for a long time, love. This scared him.  
  
He didn't know how to feel, he still tasted her betrayal on his lips but the look in her eyes seemed to make his pride melt away. He knew they couldn't do this, couldn't live this happily. And yet he went on: dreaming, in the sweet silence of mid-afternoon, dying.  
  
---------------  
  
"Akane, what are you doing out here? It's freezing, come inside," Nabiki ordered, tired and grumpy. She could only catch a glimpse of her sister's shadow from the place she had been sitting for hours.  
  
"I'm coming Kasumi," Akane said gleefully, "just another minute."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, "Fine, but only for a second," she walked back inside and slid onto the couch, reading in the dim light of a candle.  
  
Sometimes, she would just sit there and stare at the candle, watch it melt away the way she wanted all her troubles to. Wax trickled down the sides, looking so innocent. Nabiki reached out and touched the candle she had turned to. As she made contact with the sap-like liquid she recoiled in pain. It stung; something so simple and precious stung. A candle was too much more than she had bargained for.  
  
Abruptly, Akane burst in, whipping the sliding door Nabiki had closed with care open, "How are you Nabiki," Akane asked, smirking widely, "up to no good I presume?"  
  
Nabiki turned to her, pretending not to be affected, "What are you talking about, Akane?"  
  
Her attention quickly diverted from the candle to the sappy eyed girl in front of her. Nabiki got nervous. She never got nervous, but she was now. She tried to convince herself he wouldn't have said anything, he wasn't that dumb. He would have thought before opening . . . his . . . mouth, ". . . oh damn," Nabiki lamented to herself.  
  
Akane grinned again, wider this time, "Ranma told me about your little scheme with him, I'll only forgive you because at the moment I am about as high as a kite!"  
  
Nabiki felt a pang in her chest. She couldn't explain to Akane the complexity of the situation, the only thing she could do is what she always had: deny, deny, deny, "Akane, Ranma is gone."  
  
Akane tilted her head slightly, "No, he's right outside."  
  
Akane gazed out the window to reassure herself but Ranma was not in sight. He was in the shadows, where she had left him. She turned to Nabiki angrily, "Why are you trying to make me sad?"  
  
"Akane," Nabiki stepped closer to her sister, "I really need to explain."  
  
"No," Akane's voice rose, "Ranma told me everything, everything I need to know!"  
  
Nabiki knew when a plan had gone awry. This was a good deed she had tried to do, something to make Akane feel better; to get Suru out of the picture, and all she had done was mess things up even more.  
  
"No he doesn't! He only knows what I told him and what he tells himself! Akane, you have got to know, you can't just sit here, and I can't do this anymore!" Nabiki was screaming at this point. She hated having to raise her voice to have her opinion validated, but now was the time for drastic measures.  
  
"What?" Akane asked, her spine tingling. She felt butterflies in her stomach and something crept up on her from the back of her mind, something she had been battling back for weeks. She let herself fall to her knees on the floor.  
  
"Akane?" Nabiki asked concerned.  
  
"Nabiki," Akane confided, the words finally coming out of her mouth, "have I gone crazy?"  
  
Nabiki laughed lightly, "Of course not Sis, you just don't know all the facts, and for that matter neither does Ranma. Here, let me try to explain." Nabiki bent down and felt her self reach out and comfort her little sister. It had been years since she had hugged another person without an ulterior motive, without anything to gain.  
  
"So what do you mean Nabiki," Akane asked, the heavy make up for her wedding day becoming wet yet again, "what's the matter with Ranma?"  
  
Nabiki looked up, cradling a scared Akane in her arms, she grinned knowingly, "I think the simpler question is what isn't."  
  
---------------  
  
The worst thing about telling the truth, for Nabiki, was that there was no going back and it was always so damn complicated. Misunderstandings, falsities, and other things ruled supreme. The convincing was another part, Nabiki just didn't have the patience right now to explain over and over until Akane understood and accepted the facts. She had to try though, she let the cat out of the bag and it wasn't going back in.  
  
"Nabiki, explain," Akane demanded, sitting in her own train of fabric.  
  
She took a deep breath and went on, "Alright, but you have to believe what I tell you. It may be complicated, even farfetched, but it's the truth. You've seen a lot in your life, you should be able to swallow this," Nabiki looked back at her sister, concerned, "at least I hope so."  
  
"Go on," Akane permitted.  
  
"Okay, remember that day we met again, after all those years?" Nabiki asked nervously.  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"Well, when Ranma and I talked in the bathroom, I lied to him, and things got bad," Nabiki told her baby sister delicately, the wrong word could have Akane in an uproar, "I told him the mob really was after me. Except, they aren't."  
  
Akane stared back, confused, "The mob? You told me they were made up."  
  
"They are," Nabiki explained, "but I told Ranma they weren't. I told Ranma that he would get in a car accident and he would die, but it was okay; he would make it. See," Nabiki was having trouble saying it, "he did die, and I just wanted to make it easier on him. Things got out of hand when he came back though, terribly out of control."  
  
Akane was shocked, she could not comprehend what Nabiki was saying, "What if this is just another trick, another situation that you can profit off of."  
  
Nabiki laughed, "Akane, calm down. I have nothing to gain," Nabiki stared steel eyed at her sister, "and I do have a heart, no matter how far down it's buried."  
  
Akane tried to grasp onto something, "So, Ranma is dead. How come you saw him, and me, how come?  
  
"He must be able to show himself to people he wants to, or maybe people he once knew, or saw before. I have no clue, I don't deal with ghosts," Nabiki pondered, mulling over the ideas going through her mind, "the most obvious conclusion I can gather is he's here for a reason."  
  
Akane was still dazed, "And what reason is that?"  
  
"Simple," Nabiki noted, "unfinished business."  
  
Akane gulped.  
  
---------------  
  
"So we're going to help him? He can't know?" Akane asked; tears stuck on her eyelashes.  
  
Nabiki nodded, it had been easier to explain than she thought it would be. Akane was actually starting to become a bit more level headed. Maybe letting Ranma stay and figure himself out had been worth something. She felt dirty, he had trusted her. She hated the feeling, the false right-of- way she had given him. So what, she lied to one more person; she had to validate herself, it helped her cope every time she started getting all "consciency".  
  
Nabiki nodded to her sibling, "If he knows he'll get scared and all this would have been for nothing."  
  
"Explain to me again Nabiki," Akane pleaded, sitting on the tip of the couch, "once more, so it will help it sink in."  
  
Nabiki caved and started, "Okay, but I'm only giving a summary. This will all go to hell if I lose my voice," Nabiki winked.  
  
Akane nodded, ripping up a paper towel in her hands. She had been using it as a makeshift tissue.  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki said, breathing out, "is dead. I told him a story to make him feel better and not scared, even when the crash occurred. It was a good plan . . . until he made an unexpected appearance. I didn't account for the fact that he might . . . come back. After that things just got worse; I tried to scare Ryo-," Nabiki stopped and corrected herself, "Suru off by saying the mob was after my family. Only, instead of leaving he wanted to stay and fight. Then Ranma came and pumped him full of ideas, then the wedding happened and things just got so bad." Nabiki rubbed her temples and breathed deeply.  
  
Akane had calmed down a bit, processing the horrible information. It explained a few things that she had just ridden off as "Ranmalities". It panged at her, the terror that she had known all along. Now that she knew, she didn't know how she could react in front of him. He would be innocent, feel alive; yet she would know he was long dead and but a ghost of his former self.  
  
"Nabiki, you still haven't told me how you know all this, how did you know there would be a crash?" Akane asked suspiciously.  
  
"I know a lot of strange and powerful people, Akane. I am one of them, and so are you. If you're thinking I created the crash, killed your lover, and am trying to cover it up," Nabiki stated coldly, watching Akane hide the fact that Nabiki had figured what she was thinking to a tee, she smirked, "then you're still my crazy little sister."  
  
Akane laughed, "We really missed you Nabiki," Akane grasped her older sister's hands, dropping the piece of paper towel to the floor. It was tattered and broken now, "all of us."  
  
Nabiki scoffed, "Dad will never forgive me Akane," Nabiki told her, staring off into space, her eyes vacant, "unfortunately he really does have no faith left for me."  
  
Akane didn't know what to say; she had nothing left in her. She had been running low for a while now but she was definitely going on fumes now. He had come back and now he was gone again. She had been thinking about this for a while now, sitting and thinking about him. He was so complicated. She wondered if, when he was a baby, he knew he was going to amount to so much. She pondered, and mulled over how much he had really done. He had saved the world more than once and thought nothing of it. His juvenile attitude let him stand the heavy burden on his back. Even though his fiancés were not in the picture anymore, he still had a lot to deal with.  
  
She remembered things now; little insignificant things that made him Ranma. She knew she was going to miss him like hell.  
  
She had to do this, it was the last thing, the kindest thing she could ever do for him, the only thing she could think of that would make up for what she had done in the past.  
  
---------------  
  
Three hours later  
  
Ranma waited at Akane's door, he decided he didn't want to go inside. Knocking was going to start happening more; it would be one of his new things. Now that Ryoga was gone, everything would go nice and smoothly.  
  
After he left Akane, he went to a few other places then circled back to her apartment and perched himself atop her building. Oddly enough, the cold didn't bother him anymore, not much did. Whenever he tried to figure out the reason why, his mind would wander and he would forget all about it.  
  
Standing at her door, ringing her bell made him feel normal, it made everything else seem, less.  
  
Akane opened the door slowly and Ranma took her in. She was in a very small, very pretty red dress. She stared at him and looked like she was about to cry. He nervously spoke up, "Ya look . . . nice. Why are ya all dressed up? Were you expectin' me?"  
  
"Thanks," Akane mustered, ignoring his question, searching back to her "Romeo and Juliet" days for acting reminders. She sniffled and stood tall, "ready to go?"  
  
"No," Ranma replied.  
  
Akane almost gave in, explaining everything, "What?"  
  
Ranma smiled and tensely took Akane's hand as she looked on, scared, "I'm ready to stay."  
  
Akane cringed. Ranma looked on concerned, worry flitting through his thoughts.  
  
He had never made a truthful statement like that to Akane, in this manner. Not just her, anyone. He had never been that truthful in his life, but what if she didn't feel the same. What if commitment scared her as much as it did him. Aside from Akane, Ranma would never commit to anything. He watched her hide her true feelings and began to step down, failure, and embarrassment flooded over him. He knew he never should have said anything, never should have thought anything. Yep, distance would have been the smart option.  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: So the next chapter is basically done I just didn't want to finish it tonight due to laziness. I am so, ultimately sorry for being so late but I'll explain what's next. Next chapter is, for sure, the last. Then I don't know if there will be an epilogue, but I know for sure I want to do a clip show of all the vest quotes. So, tell me your favorites and I'll put them in! Thanks again and review or I might be horrible and forget to right the next chapter! 


	24. The Final Act

A/N: I just want to thank you guys so much for reading this to the end! Don't hesitate to email me at tineypandahotmail.com I've grown a lot through out this story and I really want to thank you people for telling me what you think, seriously. So what do you think my next project should be? Any challenges? I sort of want to do a one-shot. I have no clue. Thanks for reading, enjoy!  
  
---------------  
  
"Ignorance is bliss." ---Anonymous  
  
---------------  
  
Dinner had gone fine. It was a nice restaurant, a nice meal, and nice manners were present. Unfortunately, this didn't make for interesting conversation; or any at that.  
  
Akane coughed nervously, analyzing the food still left. There was a huge chunk of steak still on her plate and all of her vegetables and potatoes were left untouched. She couldn't bear eating. Ranma, on the other hand, was stuffing his face. Whenever there was an awkward pause in the conversation he would plunge into his food; not so romantic, but it helped to ease the pain. Except, Akane knew that every morsel of food he swallowed would do nothing for him. He had the best diet ever.  
  
"Ranma," Akane said, coughing to get his attention, and his head, away from his plate, "what's it like?"  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, "A little chalky, but okay."  
  
"No, not the food," Akane stammered, "y'know, being a ghost, what's it feel like? Can you feel?"  
  
Ranma stared down at his plate, "Akane, I have something to admit to you;" he paused for what Akane thought to be dramatic effect, "I'm not really a ghost."  
  
She winced; he was confessing and yet he was lying. Even in his purest moment of truth, he was telling a lie, "You just can't catch a break can you?"  
  
Ranma laughed, "I guess not," he looked up at her, expecting something to break the moment, waiting until their looks were stale. No one said a word; no nosy waiter came and ruined the moment. Ranma inwardly grinned, things were going kind of well, "This is . . . nice, isn't it?"  
  
Ranma was about to show Akane that this question had a deeper meaning; he wanted to know how she liked spending time with him.  
  
"It's perfect," Akane lied. It would be perfect if she didn't know the truth. She yearned to get up and call Nabiki, just to make sure she hadn't dreamed up their last encounter.  
  
"Akane," Ranma's eyes glazed over, "I'm sorry."  
  
He looked so genuinely hurt, that he had hurt her. He didn't pull a face, or use his big, puppy dog eyes to get out of it; he just wanted to say it. And at that Akane broke; she burst into tears and got up quickly, running to the bathroom; leaving Ranma to take it as he may.  
  
He sat back, wondering if that was her accepting his apology; he really didn't hand them out very often. She had said it was perfect; this raised his spirits a bit. She had sounded like she was longing for something else though, for something more. He knew when something was perfect you wouldn't want anything more.  
  
Akane burst into the women's washroom only to find it packed. She grabbed a paper towel, dabbed her eyes, and slipped out and into the cove of the public phone. She quickly punched in Nabiki's number.  
  
A crackling voice answered, "Yeah, Nabiki Tendo."  
  
"Nabiki! It's Akane," she said clearly.  
  
"I kinda got that, aren't you supposed to be with Ranma right about now?" She asked. Akane could never tell if she was feeling sad or happy by her voice.  
  
Akane sniffed, "I need to know there's no other way. I need you to explain again, please." She heard Nabiki sigh.  
  
"Okay, but this is the last time," Nabiki stated. Akane nodded into the phone, "Ranma is a ghost, but he doesn't know. He will be stuck here, not living or dying; in limbo until his unfinished business is done," she took a breath, "That unfinished business is obviously making amends with you Akane; so you have to let him make it up to you, make him happy. If you don't he'll be here forever and if you tell him he'll get scared, or worse, not be able to be sincere under pressure. So go get 'im Cowgirl!"  
  
"I-I-can't," Akane mumbled, "I need him here."  
  
"Don't be so selfish Akane, he needs to rest," Nabiki scolded. Then, realizing the harshness of her words she consoled, "it will help you get closure too. We both want him to be happy right?"  
  
"I guess, but he's happy here with me," Akane pleaded.  
  
"It's up to you Akane. You can go out there in tears and explain it all, or you can slap on a happy face and make his final moments his favorites. I've got to go, but mull over it for a bit. Whatever you choose, do so tonight, or you'll never have the courage again."  
  
Akane heard the quick click of a receiver and nodded to her self. She knew what she had to do, what she should do, but what she wanted was different. She hung the receiver up and walked back into the crowded restaurant.  
  
----------------  
  
"I paid the bill, we can get outta here now if ya want," Ranma told her sheepishly, pushing in his chair and stretching his broad shoulders. Everyone could see him now; it was all too complex for her. Nabiki had said that if he became relaxed, people would be able to see him less. Akane noted his appearence and decided he must be frigid.  
  
They walked out of the restaurant and as Ranma slung Akane's coat over her shoulders she turned up to him and whispered, "Sorry about getting all emotional back there, I accept your apology and I guess I'm sorry too." She smiled brightly and he could feel his heart skip.  
  
"You are one complex girl," he remarked. Akane nodded her head in thanks and they walked on. It was late and dark. They were near a beach and decided to walk on the boardwalk for a bit. They didn't actually decide with words, their feet just wandered toward it, worried the night was ending, "Of course if it were the good ol' days you would be one complex wench, kinda suits ya, eh?"  
  
"And you Sir, are a psycho," Akane elbowed him in the chest lightly and he pretended to be horribly hurt, flailing his arms. Akane grinned and sneered at him. He stopped and caught up with her as she continued to walk ahead.  
  
They walked on in silence; side by side, at the same speed, neither one stepping ahead of the other. Ranma stared out at the vast ocean and pulled Akane next to him. This was it, he was going to compliment her, she was going to like it, and then he'd kiss her; he always loved a good plan.  
  
Akane stared at Ranma, watching him think. He was about to do something, she could tell. He was so complex and yet she felt like she knew him so well. Suru was completely out of her mind now. When she finally got rid of all the distractions, they didn't have any time left.  
  
"The world moves too fast for us, Ranma," She determined sadly.  
  
He stared back at her; this was it!  
  
Ranma twirled Akane in his arms and grinned, she didn't want it to stop. He smirked again, "You're the only person that could ever make me speechless," he told her sweetly. Grasping his hands in hers, he rationalized lightheartedly, "usually because you'd punch me in the face and my lips would be too swollen for me to talk."  
  
Akane punched him flippantly; worry creeping over her face, "Did I actually hurt you," she began, needing a real answer, "truthfully?"  
  
Ranma stared back at her impassively for a second. He cupped her face in his hands and looked at her, staring for more than a few moments. Finally he parted his lips, sighed lightly, and continued, "Naw doll, ya never left a single scar."  
  
And then they kissed. And it was everything she had thought it would be. And it was everything he thought it would be. And actually, it was perfect.  
  
---------------  
  
"Do ya wanna go get somethin' to eat again?" Ranma asked as he and Akane held each other, walking slowly, still on the boardwalk.  
  
"What," Akane teased, "are you trying to fatten me up so you can eat me?"  
  
"Hey," Ranma played slyly, lifting his arms over his head in surrender, "whatever you're into."  
  
Akane stopped and turned into him, propelled closer to his grasp, "You're stupid, masochistic," Akane tried to go on but Ranma gravitated closer to her, swooping in, dipping into her lips. She tried to go on but every time she opened her mouth and said a word he swooped in again, "indecisive," merited another kiss, "a liar," and another, "a cheat," and again. Akane pushed away and pointed a finger at him, trying her hardest to be serious and get the goofy smile off her face, "and you run away from your problems."  
  
Ranma flung his head bang in thought, grinning devilishly. Akane loved how the light slung over his features, chiseling him even more.  
  
"You need help," Ranma said, the words rushing, propelling out of his mouth.  
  
Akane stood back, "I beg your pardon!"  
  
Ranma grinned again, "I love it when you beg," he pulled her closer, "but ya do need help."  
  
Akane tried to squirm away but gave in, "Why do I need help?"  
  
Ranma wily smiled and raised his eyebrows, "'Cause your in love with a psy- cho," he said sing-song. Madly, he pulled her in, dipped her and they fell into another kiss.  
  
Akane was in heaven, she was blissful. There was a lot of loud noise a little down the boardwalk and they noticed a late wedding reception on the beach. Two young people held each other closest; one in white and one in black. Akane noted western weddings were beginning to become increasingly popular. There were tons of roses everywhere and things had basically died down, a few people still danced on the makeshift dance floor; a wooden board. There was an open cage with one frightened dove still inside, quivering in the back.  
  
"You're a dove," Ranma noticed, squeezing Akane, loving it.  
  
"Yeah," Akane said, "I am, aren't I?" She beamed again and walked up to the cage.  
  
She stuck her hand gently inside the cage and cupped the bird in her hands so it's upper section partially showed.  
  
"It's all right love, you can go now. You know what you are; you're a dove, silly. Now get out there and soar with the rest of them," Akane whispered to the dove's head. And with that she opened her hands and it sprung out, flying high and free. Akane stood in awe, grinning madly and watching it leave.  
  
Ranma came over and stroked Akane's back, "Well aren't you the delinquent. You know that wasn't yours, right?" Ranma teased, laughing lightly.  
  
Akane's face turned serious, "It wasn't there's to cage."  
  
"Well," Ranma explained, "they bought it. If they own it then they can do what they want. Besides," Ranma said loftily, "don't hawks eat doves?"  
  
Akane threw her hands up in the air and stormed forward, leaving Ranma behind her, "Just because you're going soon it doesn't mean I have to take this!"  
  
"What are ya talkin' about?" Ranma asked from behind Akane.  
  
Her eyes bulged, "Did I not say that in my head?"  
  
"I dunno," Ranma played, "maybe ya should ask the people in Finland that heard ya."  
  
"It doesn't matter, you can be in whatever situation you want, I hate you!" Akane yelled, miffed.  
  
Ranma sighed, "Fine, then you won't get your surprise."  
  
Akane raised a brow, "What surprise?"  
  
"Oh, and she's curious too!" Ranma quipped.  
  
"It better be good," Akane warned suspicious.  
  
"Oh, you'll love it," Ranma promised.  
  
Akane stepped back and put a finger to his lips, "A promise from those lips is not a promise at all."  
  
Ranma stood motionless, "Happy Birthday, Akane."  
  
Akane, bewildered by the words, stood puzzled, "It's not my-" She stopped herself and counted the days, "thanks," she whispered.  
  
He felt in his coat pocket and brought out an aluminum foil ball. He tossed it in the air towards Akane and she scrambled to get it before it fell. Quickly he snatched it, inches away from the ground, "You're too slow, Hun."  
  
He lifted it up to her, on one knee from catching it. He held it up to her and she gasped.  
  
Two words slipped from her lips, in terror, ". . . oh fuck."  
  
The only she could think was; he is on one knee, holding a small something and they were alone, and it was romantic and she was gonna cry again.  
  
Not the words I expected but they'll do," Ranma quipped, his defense mechanism kicking in, "Open it," he instructed bravely, nodding towards the lump of shine.  
  
Akane nodded and breathlessly open the package delicately. Every fold was opening a new thought into Akane's mind. She remembered sounds, smell, emotions from the past and every second got better than the last. As she finally got it down to one final unraveling she turned to Ranma and smiled unconvincingly, "Can't wait to find out what surprises this might be marrying," she corrected her self quickly, "I mean carrying."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue, in one of the few occasions he kept his mouth shut.  
  
She unraveled it once more and waited to see a ring, nervous of how she would act. She wanted to be happy but he would leave tonight, she had to make sure of that. If she said no it would scorn him, but if she said yes it would be tricking him. Oddly though, as she unraveled it; she found nothing.  
  
She turned to his face in slight shock, "Ranma, there's nothing in here, it must've fallen out. I'm sorry," Akane turned away, trying not to show the relief on her face.  
  
Ranma smirked, "Actually, there was never anything in there."  
  
"What?" Akane asked, "Not that I'm being greedy or anything, but why did you . . . ?"  
  
"Well," Ranma explained, delicately as he could, taking her hands in his, "I give you my heart. I couldn't very well rip it out of my chest and shove it in here," Ranma quipped, "red clashes horribly with aluminum."  
  
She smiled, tears brimming up again, "That's beautiful, thank you Ranma."  
  
"Naw, I'm just kiddin' ya, here's your real present," he coolly told her, turning away from her surprised face as he tossed a small velvet box at her.  
  
She caught it, surprised and angry at the same time, "Ranma," she whispered, "you really didn't have to."  
  
She breathed hard, she could do this. She just had to act happy, right? Not disappointed that they wouldn't be able to act on his gift. She slowly opened it to reveal a silver ring with what seemed to be the normal three stones symbolizing past, present, and future. Except, one was missing, it looked to be chipped out at the last minute. Akane turned to Ranma to report this but he stopped her.  
  
He vindicated the ring, "The past is the past, so it doesn't have anything to do with our new relationship. And sure; we shouldn't forget it, it's outline should be in our minds forever, but what really matters is what's goin' on now, or in the next ten minutes, or the next ten days, or the next ten years. Who cares about yesterday?"  
  
Akane nodded, "The past will always leave a shadow," as she said it she rubbed her finger over the groove the rock had made, "but it will be the shadow of the real, true events coming. Thanks Ranma."  
  
Ranma nodded towards it, "It's not a weddin' ring of course," he explained more, "it's a sort of, uh, I'll-be-here-tomorrow-to-check-ya-didn't-lose-it kinda ring. Ya get it?"  
  
She smiled, "Like a promise ring."  
  
"No, not like a promise ring," Ranma defended swiftly, not quite knowing what it was he was defending, "those are for high school kids."  
  
"Fine," Akane gave in and replied sarcastically, "I suppose an I'll-be-here- tomorrow-to-check-you-didn't-lose-it ring is easier to say."  
  
"Oh yes," Ranma agreed covertly, "less syllables I think."  
  
They stood silent for a few moments.  
  
He nodded, "So . . . that should get me off the hook for everythin' I ever did to ya, right?"  
  
Akane rolled her eyes, taking it jokingly.  
  
"No, really," Ranma earnestly remarked.  
  
Akane stared back at his figure in astonishment.  
  
"You-you have this disease where you ruin the moment, do you realize that?!" Akane spat.  
  
Ranma pretended to be shocked, "I do not!"  
  
"Yes, you do," Akane accused, "everything gets too serious so you ruin it, thinking that will even things out. Well Ranma, it doesn't," she yelled, "it just makes you look like a jackass."  
  
"Yeah? Well, you spout water outta your eyes more than a fire hydrant," he countered, leering.  
  
"Whatever Ranma, I'm too sick of this back and forth wrestling match we have every time we meet. I gave up," Akane told him.  
  
At that he whipped around, "Oh those wonderful three words every man loves to hear!"  
  
"You're no man, Ranma Saotome," Akane mutter, hugging her self in the cold.  
  
"You're right," Ranma conceded, handed Akane his jacket, "I'm more."  
  
Akane rolled her eyes at his remark, "You," she pointed a finger at him, wavering it a little, "are good at what you do."  
  
"And what is that?" Ranma asked coyly, wrapping the jacket over each of Akane's shoulders, getting as much contact as possible with her at that same moment.  
  
"Charming girls," She continued, "it's your forte, Ranma."  
  
"Then I'm a very lucky more-than-a-man aren't I?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"Usually," Akane pointed out, "but in very minuscule doses."  
  
"Like any good medicine should be taken," he noted.   
  
They stood again, him hold her now, still under the guise of pulling on the jacket. Complete silence fell over.  
  
"Come sit with me, you're hoggin' the jacket," he teased, fading a bit.  
  
Akane stalled for a second as he began to walk towards a park bench. Giving in, she followed him over.  
  
As they sat there they stared up at the stars, talking about nothing for more than an hour, just normal everyday things. This, of course, was foreign for Ranma and Akane.  
  
"Things will get better," Ranma told her, "I promise."  
  
Akane choked back the tears, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Ranma Saotome."  
  
"I'm not; I'm going to devote all sorts of things to you."  
  
"Ranma...don't," Akane warned, this was going to cut her deep, and she knew it.  
  
"I'm gonna devote the way I do my hair to ya," he promised. At this she laughed, "And the way I smell," she pretended to be shocked, and he moved closer and whispered into her ear, "Which I promise will make a drastic change from the present toxic situation."  
  
"Well," Akane caved, "I suppose I could devote the way I do my hair to you."  
  
"Are you kiddin'?" Ranma quipped, "Who'd want their name attached to that mess?"  
  
Akane pushed away in disbelief and, in realizing his mistake, Ranma pulled her back towards him, "And I will shut up for longer intervals," he squeezed in between light kisses, "just," he kissed her on the nose, "for," he kissed her on the forehead, "you," and he finally kissed her on her lips again, melting into them.  
  
"Fine," Akane conceded, "you're forgiven."  
  
And they stayed there, under the moonlit sky, like every romance movie Akane had ever seen. It was so odd, the feeling she had; she felt normal. Normal with Ranma, clearing her head of any other possible thoughts. She let her self sink into the moment. Alone with Ranma, imagine that.  
  
"Oh, and Akane?" Ranma murmured sleepily, remembering something.  
  
"Yes?" She whispered back, staring out into the darkness from beneath his coat and arms.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
Akane nodded and tears rolled down her cheeks as she took her weight off him. He looked at her and she smiled.  
  
"Did I ever tell ya you're cute when you smile?" He asked sweetly, gazing at her, lightly stroking her moonlit face. She grabbed onto his hands as they fell over her face.  
  
She nodded and as he wiped away fresh tears, bending down for a final kiss, he disappeared from her arms. Akane sat there; completely alone in the dead of the night, and for the moment, happy.

A/N: So, what do you think? Send me your responses and favorite quotes, okay? Thanks again. The clip show will be up soon.


End file.
